Twilight Idol
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The Cullens, Tanya and her clan, Sam's and Jake's packs, and the Volturi have a singing contest hosted by ME! Canon pairings. Takes place 5 years after BD. Slight OOC. Chaos, hilarity, and mystery occurs.
1. Chapter 1

1**There have been other stories about Twilight parodying American Idol. I'ma do the same. Though, it will be a little different. There will be subplots and most of the characters will be OOC.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I will also need two volunteers (I panicked at your disco has already signed up) to be judges. Either send me a PM or tell me in a review. I'll also be writing some of you into this fanfic, so if you wanna be in this fic, tell me.**

**And to make the contest fair, I will not be accepting song requests or suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or American Idol.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Cullens were enjoying a peaceful, spring evening. It has been five years since their amost-battle with the Volturi. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jake were watching TV; Renesmee was reading, and Bella was...knitting?!

...Ah, well. That's not important.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OH, GOD!" The Cullens heard Alice scream from upstairs. Jasper sprinted towards his wife. "NO!"

"Alice!" Jasper yelled frantically. He burst into their room. Alice was sitting on the bed with a horrified expression on her face.

Alice began taking deep breaths. "We're...we're..."

"We're what?" Jasper urged.

Alice immediately calmed down and smiled. "We're all participating in a singing contest!"

"...Fortune-teller say what?" Jake asked, dumbfounded.

"A singing contest?" Bella questioned. "Thrown by whom?"

"...That was the 'no' part." Alice explained. "The Volturi."

"Why would the Volturi challenge us to a singing contest?" Renesmee asked, frowning in confusion.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. But...since we don't want to piss the Volturi off, we better comply."

Bella groaned. "Do we _have_ to?"

"I'm afraid so."

Suddenly, the room warped into a stage. The Cullens and Jake looked around wildly.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Jake?" Seth called. He and Leah were walking on stage followed by Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazor, and Garrett.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" Edward asked no on in particular.

"You're the one who can read minds! You tell us!" Leah replied.

Edward ignored Leah and looked around more. The Volturi were approaching from a distance.

"They're heeeeere." Bella whispered in an eerie voice.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bells. Why do you have to say it like that?"

"They're evil, I tell yopu. Evil!" Bella whispered back.

"To the freaking criminals and humans!" Edward argued.

"Can you blame her, Edward?" Rose jumped in. "They freaking wanted Renesmee dead!"

"But they voted against it!"

"Will you guys shut the hell up? They're here!" Emmett cut in.

"Hello, Aro." Carlisle greeted warmly.

"Carslisle, my old friend." Aro greeted, smiling. "So glad you could make it."

Carlisle shrugged. "Well, you did invite us."

"Yes. I thought it would be fun to engage this singing contest." Aro replied. "Purely for fun."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the aged vampire. Something didn't smell right to her...and it wasn't the crap Jake had at Café Rio.

Just then, a medium height woman in her early twenties with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to them.

"Hello, everybody." The woman greeted. "I'm ScorpioGirl1987, or SG for short. I will be your host."

"For what...exactly?" Asked Rose.

"Twilight Idol!" SG exclaimed, throwing her arms out in excitement.

Everyone looked around at each other in either shock, embarrassment, or dread. SG just smiled to herself.

'Let the games begin!' She thought excitedly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What do you think?? Remember- I need two volunteers to be judges! If you want to be in this fanfic, tell me, please! -waves and smiles-**

**...Oh, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! The judges positions have been filled, but anyone can be in the fanfic.**

**For future reference: I do not own any of the songs that are being used for this fic. **

**Helping me with this chapter a little, and for being a judge. Same goes to Vovlo09 and esteethestrange.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Edward's Song

SG walked onstage a week later to a full house. The audience cheered and clapped. SG waved her hands for silence.

"Hello, and welcome to Twilight Idol!" SG said into the microphone. More cheering and applause. "Now...this is gonna be simple: each person in the Twilight books will come up and sing a song. Depending on the judges, the chosen characters will go onto the next round. Each season, half the contestants will go on to the next round. When there's five people left, the judges will choose a finalist! And heeeeere they are!" SG gestured to her right. "Ash!"

Ash smiled and waved as she headed to her chair. "Yo, dawgs! What up?"

"Esteethestrange!" The audience cheered as esteethestrange smiled and waved while she walked to her chair.

"Hi, everybody!" She greeted.

"And last, but not least...Volvo9!"

Volvo9 walked to his chair. "You all suck!"

"Anyway," SG continued. "Judges, get ready, for here comes our first contestant: Edward Cullen singing Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park!"

Almost every girl in the audience screamed and cheered as Edward walked onstage. Esteethestrange jumped up and screamed "EDWARD! I LOVE YOU!"

Edward smiled and took the microphone.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen**_

_**Cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here**_

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**[End Chorus]**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**Not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**But neither have you**_

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

Everyone cheered and applauded. SG came back onstage, clapping. She took the mike from Edward and turned to the judges.

"Wow, that was amazing! Judges, what do you think?"

"Meh...it was okay." Volvo9 replied. "You go on, I guess."

"Darling, that song fits perfectly for you!" Esteethestrange giggled. "You definately go on!"

"Boy, you got it going on!" Ash drawled in a fake southern accent. "Yep, you're in!"

"All right!" SG gave Edward an envelope. "Welcome to Twilight Idol!"

XXX

Later, backstage, Edward was being interviewed. The interviewer, Starletta, was taking notes.

"I...am actually beginning to enjoy this game." Edwared said sincerely. "It'll be interesting to see who wins."

Starletta nodded. "And...who do you think will win?"

Edward shrugged. "Hard to say, really. It pains me to say this, but...Carlisle can't sing to save his life, neither can Esme. Everyone else is a petty good singer."

"What do you thnk of all the contestants?"

"Bella and Renesmee are awesome, and everyone else sucks." Edward laughed. "I'm totally kidding. I love my family- adopted and biological. Some of the Pack members are cool. Leah I can definately live without, and Jake...is weird."

"Weird?" Jake called out as he walked past. "That's not what your wife said last night!"

Edward slowly turned to glare at Jake. "If you weren't my daughter's boyfriend, I'd kill you right now."

"Well, that was a lame comment..." Jake commented.

"THAT'S IT!" Edward snapped. "SCREW NESSIE!"

"Too late!" Jake teased. He laughed and ran off.

"DAMMIT, BLACK!" Edward whipped out a crowbar and sprinted after Jake.

Starletta just stared after them and shrugged.

XXXX

"...And now, get ready for our next contestant-" SG started to say. Jake ran onstage. "Jake? What are you doing?"

"Running from Edward." Jake said simply.

As if on cue, Edward came running on stage brandishing his crowbar. "JACOB BLACK!"

Jake's eyes widened and he took off, with Edward in hot pursuit.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yelled Leah. She whipped out a tranquilizer and shot at Edward. She missed, and the dart hit Rose instead.

"Rose!" Emmett cried out. He whipped out a cinder block and chased Leah, who was chasing Edward, who was chasing Jake.

SG just stared after the group. "Um..." She took off after them. "Guys! No blood on the floor!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...Until next time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Slight heads-up: Leah is my least favorite character in Twilight. ;)**

**Oh, and special thanks to I panicked at your disco (aka Ash) for helping me with this chapter!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Bella's Song

"Do I really have to do this?" Bella complained to Alice. "I don't like singing very much!"

"But it's fun!" Alice argued. "Now...get out there and sing your freaking heart out!"

"Or what?" Bella challenged.

Alice grinned mischeiviously. "Or I'll drag you to the mall and make you dance in the center."

Bella glared at her sister-in-law. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Alice nodded. "Now sing, you fool!"

Bella groaned in annoyance and stormed onstage. But not before calling over her shoulder "You owe me big time, Mary Alice Brandon!"

SG stood center stage and noticed Bella walking onstage. "Ladies and gentlemen, Bella Cullen singing I Got Nerve by Hannah Montana!"

_**We haven't met**_

_**And that's OK**_

_**'cause you will be asking for me one day**_

_**Don't want to wait**_

_**In line**_

_**The moment is mine believe me**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**'cause it's a chance worth takin'**_

_**And I think that I can shake you**_

_**I know where I stand**_

_**I know who I am**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad, it's**_

_**Everything I see**_

_**Every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve**_

_**I got nerve (I got I got I got)**_

_**Electrified, I'm on a wire**_

_**Getting together we're on fire**_

_**What I said you heard**_

_**Now I got you spinning**_

_**Don't close your mind**_

_**The words I use are open**_

_**And I think that I can show you**_

_**I know where I stand**_

_**I know who I am**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad, it's**_

_**Everything I see**_

_**Every part of me**_

_**I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I know what you like**_

_**I know what you think**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's**_

_**Everything I see**_

_**Every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve**_

_**I got nerve**_

_**You, you need to discover**_

_**Who can make you feel free**_

_**And I, I need to uncover**_

_**The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey**_

_**I know where I stand, I know who I am**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad**_

_**It's everything I see, every part of me**_

_**I know I can change the world yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I know what you like, I know what you think**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink**_

_**It's everything I see, every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve**_

_**(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah, I got nerve**_

_**(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)**_

_**I know what you like, I know what you think**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink**_

_**It's everything I see, every part of me**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve**_

_**I got, I got nerve**_

There was a polite applause amongst half the audience. Bella grinned nervously and looked at the judges.

"Dawg, that was an awesome song you sang." Ash said. "You definately go on!"

"Well, you had a good flair, and you sang beautifully. You definately go on!" esteethestrange commented.

"The song sucked, Hannah Montana sucks, and you suck. So...no." Volvo96 stated.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad." SG said. She handed Bella a gold envelope. "Welcome to Twilight Idol!"

More cheering and applause commenced. Bella smiled and walked offstage.

XXX

"So, Bella, what do you think of this singing contest?" Starletta asked backstage.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "It sucks noodles. I think the Volturi- a.k.a., the Voltures- planned this for something evil.,"

"And um...why do you think that?"

"...Because the Volturi are evil." Bella said obviously.

"No, I mean why do you think the Volturi are evil?" Starletta corrected.

"Well, for one thing, when I went to Volterra, they weren't gonna let me leave alive," Bella started to explain. "They sucked a hundred people dry when I was there, they are paranoid freaks and cowards, they brought an entire freaking army to Forks in order to take us all out, they suck at listening, they were going to kill my daughter right in freaking front of me, and...that's it."

Starletta stared. "Oh...wow. Looks like they gave you a bad first and second impression..."

"Yep."

"That sucks." Starletta commented. "So, who do you think has a chance at winning?"

"Edward. Because he's the best singer I've ever heard." Bella replied without hesitation.

Starletta wrote that down. "Okay. Who do you think has the worst chance of winning?"

"Herself, since she has a low self-esteem." Leah called out.

Bella turned to glare at Leah. "Excuse me? I don't recall your name being Bella Cullen. Last I checked, it was mine!"

"Whatever, Leech." Leah rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't go through a four month depression period after my boyfriend dumped me."

"Well, it's hell of a lot better than being a total bitch about it!" Bella shot back.

"Listen, Ugly Duckling!" Leah shot back. She walked in front of Bella with her face a few inches from hers.

"No, you listen, Leah Bitchwater! I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you better step off, and I mean it!" Bella retorted.

"Or what? You'll cry and mope about it all day?" Leah smirked. "That's right- I went there!"

Bella scowled angrily. "Do you know where_ I'm_ gonna go?"

"Down the toilet like the rest of your existence?" Leah laughed. "That's right- I went there again, and this time, I bought property!"

Bella's left eye started to twitch. "How bout I make you into puppy soup?"

"Bring it." Leah challenged.

Bella yelled and tackled Leah to the ground. Leah pushed her off and threw a punch at Bella. Bella grabbed Leah's fist and flipped her to the ground. Leah swung kicked Bella to the ground, jumped up and pounced on her.

The two women kicked, punched, scratched, and slapped each other until they rolled off the stage.

"Guys!" SG exclaimed. "Come on! Stop fighting!"

Leah and Bella ignored SG and continued fighting. Bella had Leah pinned on the floor on her stomach. Bella grabbed Leah's hair and started banging her head on the floor.

"FIGHTING IS NOT THE ANSWER!" Esteethestrange shrieked.

Leah finally threw Bella off and through a wall. She ran towards her to continue the fight. Bella jumped up and tripped Leah down a flight of stairs.

"Ha! What now, bitch?!" Bella taunted.

Leah got up slowly and ran up trhe stairs. "You are so dead!"

"Too late." Bella winked.

Leah growled. Edward and Jake came into the scene. Edward held up both hands for peace.,

"Okay, both of you need to calm down." Edward said.

"Both?!" Bella repeated. She turned around. "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

Bella's left eye started twitching. Edward gulped and took a few steps back. "I can see that..."

Jake sighed. "Leah, apologize to Bella."

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than apologize to that selfish cow!" Leah shrieked (wow, she does that a lot...).

"That can be arranged." Edward glared daggers at Leah.

"I am not selfish, you fucking mongrel!" Bella defended herself.

"Leech!" Leah shot back.

"Hater!"

"Whiner!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Tramp!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Flea bather!"

"Bra stuffer!"

"Past dweller!"

"Drama queen!"

"Toilet lapper!"

Leah gasped. "Oooh, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Jake caught Leah by the waist as she lunged for Bella. Edward stepped 9in front of his wife protectively. SG sighed and shot Leah with three tranquilizer darts.

"Now...can we PLEASE get on with this, or does anyone else want to pick a fight?" SG asked as she glared around the group.

Edwards shook his head. "No, I'm good.:"

"Yeah, same." Jake added. He dragged Leah away.

Nessie walked in. "Did I miss something?"

"Leah and your mom got into a fight." Edward explained.

Nessie's mouth dropped open. "And I missed it?! Did you at least take pictures?"

"Ha ha." Bella rolled her eyes. She smoothed her blouse, which had a few holes in it. "I'm gonna go change..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I appreciate the song suggestions, but I already have all of the songs I'm gonna use.**


	4. Chapter 4

1**AAAAAAHH SORRY, GUYS!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after Edward and Bella performed, things were not off to a good start. Everyone was there, and everything was set with the exception of SG rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

"Happy place, happy place, happy, place..." SG muttered.

"What's with her?" Bella asked, slightly concerned.

"She's still upset that Obama won te election." Edward told her.

Bella nodded in understanding. "Ahh..."

"Wait, what's this I her about Obama winning the election?" Jasper asked as he joined the group.

"...Obama won the election." Edward answered obviously.

Jasper's eyes widened in horror. He dropped to his knees and raised his fists to the heavens. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But Obama _should've_ won." Alice shrugged. "He deserves it."

Jasper slowly turned to his wife. "You're a DEMOCRAT?!"

"Yeah. I thought I told you." Alice answered.

Jasper kept opening and closing his mouth in shock. "You...you...TRAITOR!" Jasper jumped up. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MARY ALICE BRANDON!" He ran off tearlessly sobbing.

Alice stared at her husband in shock. Bella walked to Alice's side. "Alice? Are you okay?" Alice didn't answer. "Wanna go shopping?"

Alice slowly turned to glare at her sister-in-law. "My husband breaks up with me, and NOW you want to go shopping?!"

"I was trying to cheer you up!" Bella exclaimed.

Alice glared at Bella and slowly walked towards her. Bell's eyes widened in fright. "I am a fortunetelling vampire who just suffered a breakup..." She suddenly brightened. "Yes, I would love to go shopping!" She grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her towards the exit.,

"...That was intense..." Ash commented.

SG finally calmed down and stood up and cleared her throat. "So...shall we reconvene?"

"Sure. Who's next?" Asked Edward.

"Jasper."

"Ohhhhhh..." Edward nodded slowly. "I'll...go get him, then." He ran off.

Edward found Jasper in a corner of a room. "Jazz? You're up next."

Jasper sniffed. "How can I go on when my wife betrayed me?"

"Jasper, you've known Alice was a democrat since you met her!" Edward reminded him.

"No, I haven't. I swear!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh...I guess it's just me, then." Edward replied. "Still, that's a pretty lame thing to break up with someone over."

"I DON'T CAAAAARE!" Jasper resumed his tearless sobbing.

Suddenly, Ash burst into the room and flung herself over Jasper. "OHMYGOD, JASPER, I LOVE YOU!"

Jasper and Edward were taken aback. "Um...we're kind of in the middle of something..." Edward said.

Ash ignored Edward and pulled away from Jasper. "Awww. Are you okay?"

"No." Jasper answered.

"I can make you feel better." Ash whispered in his ear.

Jasper's eye started twitching. "Human...must...resist..."

"Uh...Ash? You may want to get out of here..." Edward warned.

'It's all part of my plan, Edward...' Ash thought. She slowly stood up and caressed Jasper's cheek. Jasper stared at her with adoration. Ash left the room and Jasper followed.

"...What the hell just happened here?" Edward wondered to himself.

XXXX

Jasper walked onstage.

"Finally." SG muttered darkly. "Ladies and gentlemen, Jasper Hale singing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down!"

Everyone cheered, and SG gave Jasper the mike.

_**Well I took a walk around the world **_

_**To ease my troubled mind.**_

_**I left my body lying somewhere**_

_**In the sands of time.**_

_**But I watched the world float**_

_**To the dark side of the moon.**_

_**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

_**I watched the world float**_

_**To the dark side of the moon.**_

_**After all I knew it had to be**_

_**Something to do with you.**_

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then**_

_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end.**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman.**_

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be**_

_**There a-holding my hand.**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might, kryptonite **_

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,**_

_**But still your secrets I will keep.**_

_**You took for granted all the times**_

_**I never let you down. You stumbled**_

_**in and bumped your head, and if not**_

_**for me THEN you'd be dead.**_

_**I picked you up and put you back**_

_**On solid ground.**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman.**_

_**If I'm alive and well,**_

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand.**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might, kryptonite**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman.**_

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be there**_

_**Holding my hand.**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might mind, kryptonite**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

_**Call me Superman.**_

_**If I'm alive and well,**_

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand.**_

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

_**With my superhuman might, kryptonite**_

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"JASPER! I STILL LOVE YOU!" Ash screamed.

"Nice job, darling!" Esteethestrange said. "You definately go on!"

"Same." Volvo96 said airily.

"Jasper, you didn't cheat by using your powers, did you?" SG asked warningly.

"Pfft. Naw." Jasper waved his hand at SG.

"Liar!" Maggie called from the audience. Jasper glared at Maggie. SG glared at Jasper.

"I'll let it go this time." SG was still glaring at Jasper. "Welcome to Twilight Idol."

"Yes!" Jasper grabbed the golden envelope and ran off.

XXXX

"So, what do you think of Twilight Idol so far?" Starletta asked Jasper.

"It sucks." Jasper said monotonously.

"O...kay. Who do you think has the best chance at winning?" Asked Starletta.

"Alice."

"Who do you think has the worst?"

"Bella. Her voice sounds weird."

Edward appeared holding a chainsaw to Jasper's head. "Wanna rephrase that statement?"

"No."

Edward revved up the cainsaw. Jasper's eyes widened in horror, and he sprinted off. Edward sprinted after him.

"JASPER! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" He screamed.

Starletta stared after the vampires, then slapped her forehead. "SG doesn't pay me enough for this job..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Be kind. Please rewind- I MEAN VIEW! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

1**...-cough- Sorry for the wait, guys.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella slowly opened the door and peeked inside the studio. Glancing around, she slowly walked inside and quietly shut the door. She started to tiptoe through the hallway to her changing room She was wearing a tube top with a bare midriff and short shorts.

"Bella?"

Bella froze in her tracks. She recognized the voice, and it wasn't Edward.

She slowly turned around. "Hey, Mike. What's up?"

Mike just gawked art her. Bella was getting slightly nervous. "Um...Mike? Are you okay?"

Mike sprung at Bella and clutched her torso. Bella shrieked in surprise. "Mike! What ar tou doing?!"

At that moment, Jessica walked in. "MIKE! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPEACIAL!" She cried hysterically and ran off.

"Ugh..." Bella threw Mike off. "Will you accept that fact that I don't like you like that?! When are you gonna get it through your stupid, dillusional head?"

Mike's chin began quivering and tears welled up in his eyes. "You don't...like me?"

"I like you! But as a friend and nothing more." Bella explained.

Mike sniffed. "MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!" He cried hysterically and ran off.

Bela just sighed and shook her head.

XXX

Alice walked happily to the stage where she would audition for Twilight Idol. Jasper caught up with her.

"Alice! I'm sorry!" Jasper cried.

Alice held up her hand and looked away. "You don't deserve forgiveness."

"But I'm a wreck without you!" Jasper fell to his knees.

"Then you should've thought of that before." Alice folded her arms. She marched away from him.

XXX

Alice walked onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alice Cullen singing Supernatural by Raven Symone!" SG annonced.

_**Wooo**_

_**Supernatrual**_

_**Ha**_

_**[1st Verse]**_

_**Did you see a shooting star,**_

_**Cross the sky spectacular (yeah)**_

_**On the front by mile,**_

_**Radiating crazy style,**_

_**The universe comes to me,**_

_**I can make it look so easy,**_

_**Like a rare phenomenon,**_

_**You can see today but I see beyond**_

_**When I get this feelin',**_

_**Somethings about to happen,**_

_**Without any reason,**_

_**It's Supernatural,**_

_**Some people call me crazy,**_

_**Somethings there's no explaining,**_

_**Just believe what you see,**_

_**It's Supernatural**_

_**(Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh)**_

_**Supernatural**_

_**You got the floor go the mic;**_

_**Livin' in this double life,**_

_**Welcome to another world**_

_**Magic sista' super girl,**_

_**Don't know how I do what I do,**_

_**But I can make it all come true,**_

_**Got the skills,**_

_**Got the touch,**_

_**Got the sense,**_

_**I'm takin' off,**_

_**When I get this feelin',**_

_**Somethings about to happen,**_

_**Without any reason,**_

_**It's Supernatural,**_

_**Some people call me crazy,**_

_**Somethings there's no explaining,**_

_**Just believe what you see,**_

_**It's Supernatural**_

_**(Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh)**_

_**Supernatural**_

_**Maybe super human,**_

_**Maybe super strange,**_

_**Like a force of nature,**_

_**A hurricane,**_

_**Why does it matter,**_

_**Where I got it from,**_

_**Got my power on,**_

_**And I'm goin',**_

_**Goin' gone!**_

_**Believe what you see,**_

_**Oh yeah yeah,**_

_**(Oh oh oh)**_

_**When I get this feelin',**_

_**Somethings about to happen,**_

_**Without any reason,**_

_**It's Supernatural,**_

_**Some people call me crazy,**_

_**Somethings there's no explaining,**_

_**Just believe what you see,**_

_**It's Supernatural**_

_**(Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh)**_

_**Supernatural**_

_**It's supernatural.**_

Everyone cheered. SG walked back onstag e. "Judges?"

"Oh, I already saw it." Alice said. "Ash thinks I'm good, esteethestrange thinks I don't have it, and Volvo96 thinks I'm good."

"Okay, then!" SG gave Alice a gold envelope. "Welcome to Twilight Idol!"

XXX

"Twilight Idol is fun, I think Edward has the best chance at winning, Jasper has the worst chance at winning, and you're gonna get a huge zit next week." Alice told Starletta before she said anything.

Starletta stared at Alice open-mouthed for a minute, then swallowed. "Okay...thanks..." She jotted everything she said down. "Hey, so...what's going on with you and Jsper?"

Alice folded her arms. "We're still not talking. He called me a traitor, and he said democrats are stupid."

"I'M SORRY!" Jasper yelled in agony.

"Sorrfy doesn't cut iot, Jasper Whitlock!" Alice snapped.

"ALICE! I LOVE YOU!{" Jasper sobbed tearlessly. "And if you don't forgive me...I'll ask the Volturi to kill me!"

Alice gasped. "You really mean that?"

Jasper nodded. Alice softened.

"Oh, Jazzy! You _do_ love me!" Alice glomped Jasper.

"Oh, Alice!"

"Oh, Jasper!"

The two started making out. Starletta just shook her head. "Weirdos..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

1**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYBODY!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm telling you, Bella, the Volturi aren't that evil!"

Edward and Bella were walking down a hallway of the studio. They were arguing (OMG, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! EVERYBODY RUN!) About whether or not the Volturi are evil.

"Then why the hell do they eat humans constantly, and kill off anyone who pisses them off even a little bit?" Bella asked.

Edward was about to say something, then changed his mind. Instead, he sighed. "Look, I know they gave you a bad first impression...and a not-so-great second impression...and an even worse third impression...but, they're not like...world-domination types who plant nuclear bombs in major cities, or infect an entire country with a deadly virus!"

Bella stared at Edward and pointed to him. "Did you just make a 24 reference?"

Edward became shifty-eyed. "Yes...and...?"

"...Nothing." Bella shook her head. "You know what? I don't care what you say. The Volturi is one hundred percent evil, and I am going to prove it."

Edward stifled a laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

Bella stood in front of Edward, here face inches from his. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maayyyyyyybe." Edward smirked.

"Fine. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I accept your challenge." Bella replied. "But let's make this interesting/."

"Howe so?"

"I'll prove the Volturi is evil, and you prove the Volturi is not." Bella explained. "If I win, you have to dress like a nerd for a week."

"Done." Edward said, trying not to wince. "And if I win, you have to wear a chicken suit and stand at a corner of an intersection for 24 hours straight."

Bella's left eye started to twitch. "Fine." They shook hands. "May the best man win."

Bella started to walk away, when Edward gently pulled he back towards him. He smiled and kissed her. "Good luck."

Bella smiled. "You, too."

XXX

"All right, who's ready for another contestant?" SG asked the audince. They cheered wildly. "Now...next u, we have Emmett Cullen singing Get Off My Baxck by Bryan Adams!"

"YEAH! GO EMMETT!" Yelled Volvo965 randomly. Esteethestrange and Ash stared at him weirdly. "What?"

_**So you think that you can take me on**_

_**You must be crazy**_

_**There ain't a single thing you've done**_

_**That's gonna faze me**_

_**Oh Though if you wanna have a go **_

_**I just wanna let you know...**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Get off of my back**_

_**And into my game**_

_**Get out of my way**_

_**And out of my brain**_

_**Get out of my face**_

_**And give it your best shot**_

_**I think it's time you better face the fact**_

_**Get off of my back**_

_**You know that it's just all a game**_

_**That I'm playin'**_

_**You think that you can find a way in**_

_**It's what I'm sayin'**_

_**Oh if you wanna have a go**_

_**I just wanna let you know....**_

_**Oh**_

_**Get off of my back **_

_**And into my game**_

_**Get out of my way**_

_**And out of my brain**_

_**Get out of my face **_

_**Or give it your best shot**_

_**I think it's time you better face the fact**_

_**Get off of my Back**_

_**Oh**_

_**If you wanna have a go**_

_**I just wanna let you know**_

_**I just wanna let you know....**_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off**_

_**Yeah **_

_**Get off of my back**_

_**And into my game**_

_**Get out of my way**_

_**And out of my brain**_

_**Get out of my face**_

_**Or give it your best shot**_

_**So know this train is coming of it's track**_

_**Get off of my Back**_

_**Yeah **_

_**Get off of my back**_

_**Get off**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh**_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off **_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off**_

_**Get off of my back**_

The audience cheered wildly. SG walked back onstage. "That was amazing! Judges?" She turned to the judges.

"Dawg, you really got it going on!" Ash complimented. "You definately go on!"

"Hmmm...I love your taste in music, and the song suits you." Esteethestrange said. "I'm just not feeling it. Sorry. That's a no."

"DUDE! EMMETT, YOU ARE AWESOMNE!" Volvo96 shouted gleefully. "Screw what that ditzy judge said ("Hey!" Esteethestrange glared at Volvo96)! You definately go on!"

"All right! Welcome to Twilight Idol!" SG gave Emmett a gold envelope.

"HELL YEAH!:" E,mmett pumped his fist. "I can't wait to show Rosalie!" He grabbed the envelope and ran off.

XXX

Bella sat at a desk in her dressing room plotting. Nessie came up behind her.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey." Bell greeted without looking up.

"Whatcha doin'?" Nessie asked.

"I am proposing a plan to prove Edward wrong about the Volturi being not-so-evil." Bella explained. "Letting my mind run loose, so I may...defeat them!"

"...So, whatcha doin'?" Nessie asked again, not understqanding wht the hell her mother just said.

"Writing." Bella said simply. "I think the Volturi is one hundred percent evil, and I am going to prove it."

"Oh." Nessie replied. "How are you going to do that?"

Bella shrugged. "That's what I'm planning."

Nessie looked over Bella's shoulders to look at her list. "'Spying...provoking them and blaming someone else...' you know, I think I like you spying idea better."

"Thanks. But I don't know what to spy with."

Nessie thought this over. "Well...there's a spy shop across the street from the studio. We could get some spy equipment..."

Bella gasped. "I'm so proud to call you my daughter."

XXXXXX

A few hours later, Bella and Nessie walked into the studio wearing black outfits, black hats and gloves, and spy belts laden with spy cameras, mirrors, and more.

"All right...let's go to work." Bella said. She stuck a pose. Nessie looked at her weirdly. "What?"

XXXXX

Edward walked around the corner and ran into Alice. "Hey, Alice, have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah. She's gonna spy on the Volturi." Alice replied.

Edward stared at Alice. "Annoying little sister say what?"

"A, I am older than you. B, Bella is spying on the Volturi. I dunno why, though." Alice shrugged.

"She's trying to prove that the Volturi are one hundred percent evil." Edward admitted.

"Oh. Yeah, I kind of figured that." Alice nodded.

"So....who's successful? Me or her?" Edward asked.

"I am not gonna tell you."

"Why?!"

"Because watching you two battle it out is fun!" Alice smiled brightly.

Edward's left eye started witching. "Fine. Can you at least help me prove that the Volturi aren't that evil?"

"Why are you so determined to prove that the Volturi isn't that evil?" Alice asked.

"Becau-...well..." Edward was stumped for an answer. "Because I'm right, dammit!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. Here's what we can do. First, give me five dollars."

Edward pulled out a five and gave it to Alice. "What for?"

"I need five dollars." Alice replied simply. "Next...since Bella is spying on the Volturi, you need to make a different approach in order to prove her wrong."

"Like...what?"

"Well, you can do a survey." Alice suggested. "You know...ask all of the vampires except the Volturi what they think of the Volturi, and what positive traits they have."

Edward thought about that. "You know...that could work! Thanks, Alice!"

"No problem!" Alice beamed. She looked down at her five. "Hmmmm, do you have five ones for this five?"

"Oh..." Edward pulled out some ones and counted five ones. He gave them to Alice.

"Good, 'cause my five was lonely." Alice smirked, grabbed the five ones, and ran off.

Edward stared after Alice in disbelief. "...Un-freaking-believable..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Until next time! Who will win? Bella or Edward? XD**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	7. Chapter 7

1**I was gonna wait until I got one more review, but what the hell?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward was not making a lot of progress with his survey. He asked over thirty people whether or not they think the Volturi's evil, and they all said "Yes"! Edward sat in a corner of his dressing room rocking back and forth with his knees curled up under his chin.

He heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was Bella, Edward jumped up and kicked the clipboard under his desk. "Come in!"

Alice walked in. "Hey, Ed." Edward sighed in relief. "How's the survey coming?"

"Horrible." Edward groaned. "Everyone thinks either the Volturi is evil or fifty-fifty."

"Yikes." Alice winced. "Well...I guess Bella's right, then."

"Yeah..." Edward looked away and sighed again. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah. She's still spying on the Volturi." Alice replied.

''Kay. Thanks." He ran off.

XXXXXXXX

Bella and Nessie sncck down a hallway of the studio. They heard voices. Bella turned to Nessie and put a finger to her lips to remind her to keep quiet. They tip-toed to the door of the room where the Volturi were talking and hanging out. The girls sat down in front of the door. Bella pulled a spy camera out. It resembled a tiny flashlight. Bella hooked the camera up and slid her fingers under a corner of the door and broke a piece of it off. Bella slid the camera cord under the door and turned on the viewfinder. The viewfinder resembled a small digital camera.

"Hehehe. This is so exciting." Nessie whispered excitedly.

Bella adjusted the camera until the Volturi were in view. "Jackpot."

"You know I can't believe humans actually sell their blood." Caius was saying. "It's like they know about vampires, but they're afraid we'll suck their blood."

"Indeed, brother." Aro replied. He opened a bottle of blood and smelled it. "Ahhh...A Positive. My favorite!"

Bella's left eye started twitching as she smelled the scent of human blood. Here mouth overflowed with venom, and it felt like her throat was on fire.

"Must...resist..." Bella muttered. She gripped the camera tightly. Nessie put a hand on Bella's shoulder to calm her down.

Marcus sighed in boredom. "Well, it gives us something to do. Going to the blood bank, I mean."

"Excellent point, Marcus!" Aro said happily. After a minute, he said "So, my brothers, what shall our next move be?"

Bella and Nessie sat up straight and held their breath.

"I was thinking maybe Vegas." Cauis suggested. "We can gamble, and maybe scare the crap out of some humans."

"Excellent suggestion!" Aro said. "Marcus?"

"Notre Dame." Marcus said morosely. "It's gothic and dark. I like gothic and dark."

"...Ok, then!" Aro chuckled. "Who wants more blood?"

Bella practically gagged as more blood was being opened. Nessier hugged Bella, hoping that would calm her more.

"Hey, what's that thing by the door?" Caius suddenly asked. Bella and Nessie froze. They looked at the camera to see all three vbampires looking towards the door.

"Shit. RUN!"

Bella and Nessie jumped up and sprinted down the hallway. The Volturi bvurst outside and saw the girls' shadows disappearing around the corner.

"Was someone spying on us?" Caius questioned.

"It was seem so." Aro replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cauius asked. "Let's go get them!"

"Peace, brother." Aro held up a hand for silence. "We needn't concern ourselves. They didn't hear anything...private, so we're fine."

Caius snarled. "Fine!"

XXXX

Meanwhile, it was time for another contestant. "Ladies and gentlemen, Rosalie Hale singing I Don't Wanna Wait by Paula Cole!" SG announced.

Volvo96 groaned loudly and sank low in his seat. Everyone else cheered for Rosalie as she smiled and walked onstage.

_**So open up your morning light**_

_**And say a little prayer for I**_

_**You know that if we are to stay alive**_

_**Then see the peace in every eye**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**She had two babies**_

_**One was six months, one was three**_

_**In the war of forty-four**_

_**Every telephone ring, every heartbeat stinging**_

_**When she thought that it was God calling her**_

_**Oh, would her son grow to know his father?**_

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**I want to know right now, what will it be?**_

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**Will it be yes or will it be sorry?**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**He showed up all wet on the rainy front step**_

_**Wearing shrapnel in his skin**_

_**And the war he saw lives inside him still**_

_**It's so hard to be gentle and warm**_

_**The years pass by and now he has granddaughters**_

Bella and Nessie ran through the studio and found themselves onstage somehow. Some people laughed, and Rosalie turned around. Her eyes widened, and she gestured for the two to get offstage.

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**I want to know right now, what will it be?**_

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**Will it be yes or will it be...**_

Slightly embarrassed, Renesmee and Bella decided to improvise. They danced along to the music as Rosalie tried to hide the two.

_**Oh, so you look at me from across the room**_

_**You're wearing your anguish again**_

_**Believe me, I know the feeling**_

_**It sucks you into the jaws of anger (oh)**_

_**Oh, so dig a little more deeply**_

_**All we have is this very moment**_

_**And I don't want to do what his father**_

_**And his father, and his father did**_

_**I want to be here now**_

Bella and Renesmee bumped into each other as they twirled in the same direction. Bella jumped back and elbowed Rosalie, causing her to fall offstage. Rosalie jumped back up and continued singing. Bella and Nessie smiled sheepishly, and scooted backwards offstage. Rosalie jumped back onstage.

_**So open up your morning light**_

_**And say a little prayer for I**_

_**You know that if we are to stay alive**_

_**And see the peace in every eye**_

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**I want to know right now, what will it be?**_

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**Will it be yes or will it be sorry?**_

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**I want to know right now, what will it be?**_

_**I don't want to wait for our lives to be over**_

_**Will it be yes or will it be sorry?**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo **_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**Doo doo doo doo doo doo**_

_**So open up your morning light**_

_**And say a little prayer for I**_

_**You know that if we are to stay alive**_

_**Then see the love in every eye.**_

The audience cheered. SG, who had tears of laughter stained on her cheeks, walked back onstage.

"Oh my God, that was funny." SG giggled. "Anyway...judges?"

"Dawg...that was...interesting." Ash said. "You definately go on!"

"The song suits you, and you sang beautifully." Esteethestrange smiled. "You definately go on!"

"Hell no." Volvo96 said simply.

"Oh well." SG shrugged. She gave Erose a gold envelope. "Welcome to Twilight Idol!"

The audience cheered again as Rosalie took the envelope and set off to hunt down her sister-in-law and niece.

XXXXX

Bella and Nessie continued to run through the studio. Bella saw Edward walk around a corner and stopped abruptly.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. Nessie slammed into Bella. She stopped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out. "...Fuck."

Edward and Bella knelt down to examine their daughter. "I think you gave her a concussion..." Edward noted.

Bella winced.,"I didn't mean to."

Edward hugged Bella. "I know you didn't, love."

Bella sighs. "We better get her to a bed."

"Yeah." Edward picked Renesmee up bridal style, and carried her to her dressing room. "If it makes you feel any better, you're right about the Volturi being evil. I asked all of the vampires what they thought, and they all think that either the Volturi is evil or fifty-fifty."

Bella smiled. "That _does_ make me feel better. Thanks!"

Rosalie stormed around another corner looking pissed. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!"

Bella's eyes widened. "Aw crap."

"YOU ROADKILL!" Rosalie ran towards Bella, who sprinted off.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

"Finland!" Renesmee cried out sub-consciously.

Edward stared at his daughter weirdly and continued walking to her dressing room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**HAHAHAHAHA...poor Renesmee. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Sorry for the wait, guys. BTW, if you're still interested in appearing in this story, let me know! The more the merrier!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One week later, Nessie's head was feeling completely better, and Bella apologized a thousand times, bumped up Nessie's allowance, and bought her an apology present.

After Nessie told Jake this, he was cracking up. "Oh my God, that is so like your mom!"

Nessie smacked Jake's arm playfully. "Oh, shut the hell up! Though you're right- it is." She chuckled. "Whatever. It's worth it!"

"I know, right?" Jake kissed Nessie on the cheek. "Are you ready for your performance onstage?"

"Yep!" Nessie beamed., "I have my outfit ready and everything! But I'm not going on for like an hour or two."

"Good point."

XXXX

"How many more contestants do we need to go through?" Volvo96 asked, slightly bored.

"Hmmm..." Esteethestrange looked at the list and counted up the names. "After Carlisle, we have fifteen more."

"Oh. Awesome." Volvo96 replied, sighing.

SG walked back onstage. "Who's ready for another night of Twilight Idol?!" The crowd went wild. "All right. First up tonight is Carlisle Cullen singing...Fix You by Coldplay?! What the hell?!"

The audience clapped as Carlisle smiled and walked onstage. SG gaped and gave Carlisle the mike. She walked offstage in a daze.

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**And high up above or down below**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_**But if you never try you'll never know**_

_**Just watch you're worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you **_

Everyone clapped. Esme stod up and yelled "I LOVE YOU, CARLISLE!".

SG walked back onstage. "Judges?"

"Great song, Dawg." Ash commented. "However, it doesn't really suit you. So...no."

"Sorry, darling." Esteethestrange said. "Better luck next year."

"No." Volvo96 said simply.

"Sorry, Carlisle." SG said. "Try again next year."

Carlisle smiled. "Ah, it's fine. It was fun anyway."

"That's the spirit!" SG smiled.

XXXXX

"Thanks for helping me choose my performing outfit, Alice."

Nessie, Alice, and Jake wedre all in Nessie's dressing room. Nessie had on a blue one shoulder top with a satin trim, black pants, black stilettos, and a silver belt.

"Whoa...is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Jake said to Nessie.

Nessie giggled. "Actually, I think it's _you_."

Alice shok her head and smiled. "Your dad's not gonna be too happy about your top choice, ness."

"He's not gonna know." Nessie swept her hair to the side and tied it with an elastic. "There. Does it look like I'm wearing a one-shoulder?"

Jake and Alice shook their heads. Nessie smiled in satisfaction. "As long as none of you think about my outfit, and I don't turn around in front of my dad, we're safe."

"Well, you better turn around fast, because he's on his way here right now." Alice warned.

Nessie turned around as Edward walked in. "Hey, Dad! Like my outfit?"

Edward looked Renesmee over. "It's cute."

Nessie grinned in relief. "Great! This is what I'm gonna wear when I perform."

"No, you're not." Edward said simply.

"What?"

"I could hear Jake's impure thoughts from the hallway." He continued. "You're wearing a one-shoulder. It's indecent."

Nessie glared daggers at Jake, who gulped, sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Change." Edward ordered.

"Daaaaad, come on. It's not like I'm gonna seduce anyone if I wear this!" Nessie whined.

Edward pointed to Nessie's closet. "Now!"

Nessie stood her ground, folded her arms, and pouted. Edward continued staring at her sternly.

"Are they always doing that?" Alice whispered to Jake.

"Oh yeah." Jake whispered back.

"How long does it last?"

"Nessie should be caving right...about..." Jake pointed to Nessie. "Now."

At that moment, Nessie gave in and sighed. "Fine!" She stormed to her walk-in closet and slammed the door. A few minutes later, Nessie came back out wearing a sparkly peurple cap sleeved shirt.

"Much better." Edward nodded in approval."Break a leg."

"Yeah, yeah..." Nessie rolled her eyes. "Why must you be so overprotective?"

"Because I'm your father." Edward pointed out. He smiled.

"Yeah. You should count yourself lucky, Ness." Jake added. "Your dad didn't even want-uh..." Alice and Edward glared at him warningly. "To...name you Renesmee! Yeah! He thought up a cooler name than that. Julie! Yeah, Julie!"

Nessie turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

"Yes..." Edward said slowly. "Hey, so, what song are you gonna sing?"

Nessie continued staring at her father suspiciously. "What didn't you really want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Edward was thinking up another white lie when his phone rang. "Oh! I better take this. Excuse me." He took his phone out and ran off.

Nessie slowly turned to Alice and Jake. Alice jumped up. "Oops, I just got a vision about Jasper. Gottago,bye!" She ran off.

Jake stood up. "Um...I...gotta...go fix my car! See ya!"

Nessie stepped into Jake's path. "Ohhhh no you don't, Jake. Tell me what you meant to say..." She grabbed his iPhone. "Or your iPhone gets it!"

Jake glared at Nessie. "You wouldn't."

Nessie raised the phone above her head. "Tell me, Jake/"

Jake sweated a little. "Nessie, really. It's not that big a deal. I mean, it's not like your dad wanted your mom to get an abortion or anything-"

"My dad wanted me dead?!" Nessie shrieked, horrified. She dropped the iPhone.

Jake's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, that's not what I said!"

Nessie turned and stormed out of her dressing room. Jake groaned and fell back. _'Damn it! I'm screwed...I better warn Edward!'_.

Jake picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number. "Come on, Edwad. Pick up!"

"Hey, it's Edward. Kleave a message." Jake hung up. "Damn it!" He dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed, relieved. "Is Edward with you?"

"No, he's not. Why?"

"Um...well, I..."

"Oh, hold on a sec. Nessie just walked in." Jake gulped as he heard muffled voices. Bella came back. "Jake-"

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!" Jake blurted.

"...What just slipped out?" Bella asked, confused.

Jake stiffened. "Um..." Jake immediately hung up and turned his phone off. _'What am I gonna do?' _He looked wildly around the room. His eyes landed on the window. He grinned and ran to it. I was just about to open it when the door slammed open.

"JACOB BLACK!" Bella screamed angrily. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Im sorry!" Jake exclaimed. "It just slipped out!"

Bella lunged for Jake, who dived out of the way. Bella flew out the window and into a dumpster below. The dumpster lid slammed shut with the force of Bella falling into it. Jake and Nessie ran to the window and looked down.

"...Good thing she's a vampire and can't get hurt easily..." Jake said.

"Ya think?!" Nessie said sarcastically. "I knew I should've told her it was Leah..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

1**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, EVERYBODY! XD I decided to do a little Christmas special for Twilight Idol. So...HERE IT IS!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG hummed Christmas carols and she, Ash, Esteethestrange, Volvo96, Jaq, and Starletta decorated the main hall in the studio with Christmas decorations for the Twilight Idol Christmas party!

The hall was decorated with tinsel along the walls, and streamers and paper snowflakes hanging across the ceiling.

"Why are we having a Christmas party again?" Volvo96 asked as he carried a box full of ornaments to the Christmas tree standing in a corner.

"Because it's fun!" SG exclaimed happily as she and Esteethestrange strung the lights on the tree.

"Hooray for a season of love!" Starletta exclaimed excitedly. She hung a mistletoe in the doorway.

A few hours later, SG surveyed the hall and smiled in satisfaction,. The tree had a huge pile of presents under it. A fireplace along the west wall next to the tree, and along the north wall was a refreshment table (for the werewolves/shapeshifters/whatever, the reviewers, and some other humans that were coming.). A kareoke machine was set up opposite the fireplace. The hall was big enough for dancing, socializing, and opening presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Bella and Edward called from the doorway. Their arms were laden with presents.

SG smiled and waved. "Merry Christmas, guys! Just put your presents under the tree."

Edward and Bella walked towards the tree, and SG saw Nessie and Jake making out under the mistletoe while their presents lay in a puddle around them.

"Uh...guys?" SG said loudly. Nessie and Jake ignored her and continued making out. "GUYS!"

The couple pulled apart. "What?"

"You're blocking the doorway."

Nessie and Jake looked at the group of vampires standing in the hall. "Oh!" They said together. They gathered up the presents and took them to the tree.

"Oh, this place looks wonderful!" Esme exclaimed.

Ash turned on the disco ball. "All right! Let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered. Music started playing as Rosalie sang "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer".

"Hey, SG, the Volturi aren't gonna show, are they?" Bella asked.

"Nah. They couldn't make it.:" SG replied. "But, they did send you and your family presents." SG held up a present with a card that read "Happy Holidays, Bella! Love, the Volturi".

"Oh, good. We need more food for the fire." Bella took the present and tossed it in the fireplace.

SG did a double-take. "Um...they're gonna be expecting a Thank-you card..."

"So?" Bella asked. "They don't know I celebrate Christmas. For all they know, I'm Jewish and celebrate Hanukkah."

"They get presents for Hanukkah, too." SG pointed out.

Bella paused as she tried to come up with something. "Shoot."

"You can just say 'thank you for the present'." SG shrugged. "You did need it for the fire."

"True..." Bella nodded.

Nessie walked over to SG. "Hey, SG. Great party!"

"Oh, thanks!" She replied. "Where's Jake?"

"Over by the refreshment table teaching Emmett and Jasper how to turn their eyelids inside out." She pointed to the three boys.

SG winced. "Gross...."

"Yeah." Nessie headed out the door and ran into Nahuel. "Oh! Sorry." Nessie chuckled.

"Oh, it's no _problemo, amiga_." Nahuel assured her. "I should've watched where I was going more carefully."

"Yeah." Nessie looked up. "Um...we're under the mistletoe."

"Ahhh." Nahuel looked up, then back at Nessie. "You kiss under it, right?"

"Yeah." Nessie said, blushing. "This is awkward...I have a boyfriend."

"I see." Nsahuel sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Though...I guess a friendly kiss on the cheek won't hurt." Nessie shrugged and smiled.

"True." The two bent down. Unfortunately, they were going in the same direction and kissed on the lips.

"NESSIE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Jake shouted. Everyone started to stare.

"Jake, I'm sorry! It was just a friendly kiss!" Nessie exclaimed. "It meant nothing!"

"Friendly kiss, my ass!" Jake went on. He stormed out of the hall.

Nessie shot after him. "Jake, wait! I love you! Nahuel is just a friend, I swear!"

"...Well, that was entertaining..." Paul commented.

"No dip." Leah replied.

"Nahuel, are you okay?" Bella asked kindly.

Nahuel sighed. "Yeah. It's just that it's so hard when you like someone, that..."

"They don't love you back?" Leah answered.

"Yeah." Nahuel turned to Leah. The two stared at each other for five long minutes.

"Holy freaking crap..." Bella muttered. "Is Leah imprinting?"

"Ohhhh yeah..." Paul and Sam said together.

"Well, well...did it hurt when you fell from heaven, _mi amor_?" Nahuel asked.

Leah giggled. "No. Is there an airport nearby or is that my hearty lifting off?"

"Care to dance, Senorita Clearwater?" Nahuel held out a hand.

Leah blushed. "Why, yes." They began dancing as Alice sang "All I Want For Christmas Is You".

"I wonder where Nessie and Jake went..." Bella said aloud.

"Hmmm. Want me to check?" Asked Starletta.

"Sure, thanks."

Starletta walked out of the room and started looking for Jake and Nessie. After a few minutes, she heard Nessie giggling from a room. Starletta went to investigate. Starletta opened the door, and her mouth dropped open. Jake and Nessie stared back at her. Starletta grinned uneasily and slowly closed the door and headed back to the party.

"What's wrong?" SG asked.

"I have got to lay off the eggnog..." Starletta said simply.

Edward read Starletta['s mind and spit out his eggnog. "NESSIE AND JAKE ARE DOING WHAT?!" He sprinted from the room.

Bella sprinted after Edward. "Edward! Wait! What are Jake and Nessie doing?!"

The hall was quiet for a few moments. Paul got up and sang. "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"

About an hour later, Edward calmed down, Nessie was grounded until next year, and the party was still in full swing.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Boomed a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Aro dressed in a Santa suit. Marcus and Caius were looking very unhappy in elf outfits.

"SANTA! OH MY GOD!" Seth shrieked excitedly. "I know him! I know him!"

"I thought you said the Volturi wasn't coming!" Bella hissed in SG's ear.

"So did I!" SG whispered back.

Carlisle tried very hard to surpress his laughter. "Aro! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Carlisle!" Aro glomped Carlisle and gave him a present. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks."

"It's PRESENT TIIIIIIIIME!" Alice saing.

"Whoo-ho!" Volvo96 cheered. Everyone stared at his outburst. "What?"

Everyone grabbed their presents and started opening them.

"A doll?" Nessie asked, aghast. "What am I? Four?" She threw it over her head into the fireplace.

"Nessie! That's not very nice." Bella scolded.

"It was from the Volturi."

"Oh...never mind, then." Bella sh4rugged and opened her present from Edward.

"Hey, Bella. I noticed you haven't opened our gift." Aro commented.

"Oh...that was her gift?" SG spoke up. "I used it to start the fire earlier. Sorry."

Bella smiled at SG gratefully. Aro wasn't fazed. "No worries! I got her another gift incase something happened to the first!"

"Oh...thanks...great..." Bella looked wistfully at the fire., then ripped open her present. "A shirt that says 'Ciao, Bella'?"

"I thought since your name is Bella, it'd be cute!" Aro said happily. "Do you like it?"

"Um...sure!" Bella lied through her teeth. "Thanks..."

The party went on. Everyone hugged each other, ate, talked, and laughed. At the end of the party, they all gathered in a big group.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a good night!" They all said in unision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY! Hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will be coming soon, don't panic.**


	10. Chapter 10

1**.**

**.**

**-ahem- Sorry for the long wait, guys.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Going Crazy by Ashley Tisdale."

"Far Away by Nickelback"

"Home by Three Days Grace."

"I feel like a rock star!" Nessie exclaimed.

"What the hell, Nessie? That's not a song!" Jake exclaimed also.

Nessie turned away from her mirror and glared at Jake. "I know! I was saying that I feel like a rock star." Nessie twirled around showing off her black sparkly shirt and pants.

"Oh...sorry." Jake replied. He smirked. "You know, watching you get dressed is almost as fun as watching you get undressed."

Nessie rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're hilarious."

"It's true!" Jake shrugged. "I love watching you dress and undress."

Nessie blushed and giggled. "Don't let my father hear you say that." She turned serious. "Seriously- don't."

Jake raised both hands in surrender. "I won't, I won't. Werewolf's honor."

Nessie smiled, walked over to Jake and sat on his lap. "Thanks." They started making out.

XXX

The audience cheered as SG walked back onstage. "Hey, everybody! Are you ready for another night of Twilight Idol?!" The audience cheered louder. "All right! Here are our judges, again: Ash, esteethestrange, and Volvo96! Up first, we have Esme Cullen singing Where You Lead by Carole King!"

The audience cheered as Esme walked onstage.

_**Loving you the way I do**_

_**I know we gonna make it thrue**_

_**And I would go to the ends of the earth**_

_**Cause darling to me that's what you're worth**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Anywhere, that you tell me to**_

_**If you need, you need me to be with you**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**If you're out on the road**_

_**Feeling lonely and so cold**_

_**All you have to do is call my name**_

_**And I'll be there**_

_**On the next train**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Anywhere, that you tell me to**_

_**If you need, you need me to be with you**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**I always wanted a real home**_

_**With flowers on the windowsill**_

_**But if you wanna live in New York City**_

_**Honey, you know I will**_

_**(yes I will, yes I will)**_

_**I never thought I could get satisfaction**_

_**From just one man**_

_**But if anyone could keep me happy**_

_**You're the one who can**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Anywhere, that you tell me to**_

_**If you need, you need me to be with you**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Anywhere, that you tell me to**_

_**If you need, you need me to be with you**_

_**I will follow**_

_**Where you lead**_

_**Oh baby, oh, I'm gonna follow where you lead**_

_**I'm gonna follow where you lead**_

_**I'm gonna follow where you lead**_

_**I'm gonna follow where you lead**_

_**I'm gonna follow where you lead**_

_**I'm gonna follow where you lead**_

The audience clapped and cheered. "I LOVE YOU, ESME!" Carlisle screamed from the audience. SG came onstage clapping.

"That was beautiful!" SG exclaimed. She turned to the judges. "Judges?"

"Dawg, that was awesome. You definately go on!" Ash said, smiling.

"Darling, that song suits you and you sang beautifully." Esteethestrange replied. "You go on!"

Everyone looked at Volvo96 for his response. He wouldn't dare insult Esme, would he? WOULD HE???

"What kind of crap song is that? Some hippie song from the 1970s?" Volvo96 asked. "No. Freaking. Way."

Everyone gasped. SG turned to Esme nervously. "I'm sorry, Esme. Better luck next year."

"Ah, it's fine." Esme smiled. "It was fun, anyway."

Ash turned to Volvo96. "Yo, why you gotta be so mean to everyone?"

"'Cause that's how I roll." Volvo96 answered simply.

"Still, we should get along with others and make them cookies!" Esteethestrange exclaimed.

"Sure, sure. Why don't ya make me some, then?" Volvo96 asked. :"It'll be the first useful thing you've done so far."

Esteethestrange gasped. "Why I never!"

"Shopped for a brain? I can tell." Volvo96 chuckled.

Esteethestrange glared daggers at Voilvo96 and slowly pulled out a taser. "Don't think I don't know how to use this."

Volvo96 glared back. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Esteethestrange revved up the taser. Volvo96's eyes widened in terror, and he sprinted off. "COME BACK HERE!" Esteethestrange sprinted after him.

Ash chuckled and pulled out a video camera. "This will be interesting..." She sprinted after the two.

XXX

In a random room inside the studio, SG was playing Go Fish with Surfgirl, Jaq, and starletta.

"Starletta, do you have any fours?" Jaq asked.

"Go fish." Starletta replied.

It was SG's turn. "Hmmm...Jaq, do you have any fours?"

Jaq glared at SG and gave her her card. Bella walked into the room.

"Hey, guys." She waved.

"Hey." They all chorused.

Bella sat down. "Whatcha playing?"

"Go Fish." SG replied.

"Oh." Bella nodded. "Hey, can I confide with you guys about something?"

"Sure...I guess..." Jaq replied.

Bella sighed. "Well...the thing is...know that I know the Volturi is definately corrupted and evil, I feel like I should do something about it."

"Like what?" Asked Starletta.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know...something."

"You could spy on them." Surfgirl suggested. "Just eavesdrop on their conversations."

"Yeah!" SG exclaimed. "But do it covertly so no one else will get caught."

Bella thought about it for a minute. "You're right."She stood up. "Thanks, girls."

"No problem." SG waved. Bella left.

"...Why do I feel like we just gave Bella bad advice?" Asked Surgirl.

Starletta shrugged. "Ehh. Let's keep playing."

"Yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

1**...It would seem I messed up last chapter. But...the thing is, I only wrote Esme for singing once, so...yeah. Sorry about that.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jacob Black was pacing around his dressing room. He was going to sing next, and he was nervous.

Wait...JAKE was NERVOUS?! The world must be fla.

"Okay, Jake. Calm down. It's only an audition." Jake muttered to himself. "You can do this. You're Jacob freaking Black! You're the leader of your own pack! Singing in front of a live audience should be no problem!"

Nessie knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey, Jake."

"I'm not nervous!" Jake blurted out. "Of course I'm not!"

".,..I never said you were." Nessie said, raising an eyebrow.

Jake cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "Good! 'Cause I'm totally not nervous."

Nessie smiled and shook her head. She walked over to her boyfriend and hugged his torso. "Jake, it's okay if you're nervous. I get nervous, too. Everyone does."

Jake sighed. "I know. I just...don't want people to think I'm weak."

Nessie hugged Jake again. "I don't think you're weak. I believe in you."

Jake smiled. "Well...you know that's how I roll, baby."

"...That made no sense."

"Yeah, I know..."

XXX

"Everybody make some noise for Jake Black singing Numb by Linkin Park!" SG announced. The auudience cheered. Ash groaned and slammed her head on the table.

Jake smiled and waved as he walked to the center of the stage. "Um...hi. Heh...this song is basically what I felt when I left Sam's pack, so...I guess I'm dedictating this song to Sam. Sorry, Dude."

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me**_

_**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**And I know**_

_**I may end up failing too**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

The audience cheered loudly. SG came back onstage. "Wow, that was great! Judges?"

"Hell no. You suck." Ash said simply.

"Darling, that song suits you so well, and you sang with such emotion." Esteethestrange said. "You go on!"

Volvo96, who was sporting a neck brace, bandage around his head and nose, a black eye, a broken arm, some missing teeth, and a few broken ribs pulled out a 3x5 card and cleared his throat. "I agree with Esteethestrange, who is the smartest most perfect judge in the world."

"All right! Welcome to Twilight Idol!" SG gave Jake a gold envelope.

"Hell, yeah!" Jake ran offstage.

Nessie jumped on Jake and hugged him. "Congratulations, Wildcat!"

Jake blushed. "Nessie, I thought we agreed that you never call me that unless we're alone together."

"Sorry." Nessie said sheepishly.

"Ah, it's okay." Jake picked Nessie up and kissed her on the lips. He continued kissing her until they got to her dressing room. They giggled and plopped on Nessie's bed with Jake on top.

"Wow, you guys are really in love with each other to not notice anyone else in the room." Seth commented.

Both Newssie's and Jake's heads whipped up. "SETH!" Jake jumped off of Nessie and growled at Seth., "Someone better be dying!"

Seth rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Actually...no. Not yet, anyway."

"What are you talking about, Seth?" Asked Nessie.

"Well...see...it's like this..." Seth began. "There's a room in this studio that has a one-way glass that doubles as a mirror on the other side. The Volturi was on the mirror side, so they couldn't see or hear me when I went in."

"You overheard their conversation about something?" Nessie guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well, what did they say?" Jake asked.

"They said that since they're getting a little tired of vampires refusing to join them, they're gonna start kjkilling those who refuse!" Seth exclaimed. "Stating with the Cullens."

Jake gasped. "It's a conspiracy waiting to happen!"

"Oh my God..." Nessie shook her head slowly.

"I know!" Seth exclaimed. "We have to warn the Cullens!"

"Wait a second!" Nessie cried. "My father is never going to believe you. Even if he reads your minds, he'll still think you're lying."

"But why would we lie?" Asked Jake. "Especially about a conspiracy?"

"Uh...to get rid of the Volturi, whom everyone either hates or fears." Nessie replied, shrugging.

"...Oooh, good point..."

"Well, what about you, Nessie?" Jake asked. "Can't you like...show your dad what Seth found out?"

"I ca only show him pictures." Nessie explained. "I can't tell him what they said!"

"But if he reads your mind afterward..."

"Well, even if I show him pictures and say it in my mind, he'll still think I'm lying." Nessie stated.

"But he trusts you!" Jake exclaimed.

"I know, but still..." Nessie sighed. "I don't think we can tell him just yet. We need more proof. All we have is Seth's word."

"But wait! There's a vampire who can tell if people are lying!" Seth exclaimed. "What was her name again?"

"Maggie." Nessie answered./ "But I think she and her coven went back home, so...they're not here."

"Oh-ish." Jake nodded. "Well, now what?"

"Hmmm..." Nessie stroked her chin in thought. "My dad probably won't believe us, and since Carlisle and Aro are old friends, he won't believe us either. But I do know someone who will."

XXX

Bella was reading a book when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey, Nessie. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you in person. It's really important." Nessie said seriously.

"Wow. Sounds pretty serious." Bella said. She stood up. "Okay. Where are you?"

XX

A few minutes later, Bella rushed through Nessie's door. "I came as fast as I could. What's up?"

"Sot down." Nessie took Bella's hand and lead her to the couch. "This isn't easy to say, but..."

"You're pregnant." Bella guessed.

"What?! No! God no." Nessie assured her.

Bella sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God! You scared me!"

"Sorry. Anyway...Seth overheard the Volturi taking through a one-way mirror. On the other side was glass. Anyway...he overheard the Volturi planning on killing all vampires who refuse to join them." Nessie explained.

Bella gaped and stared at Nessie,. "How long have you known this?"

"Ten minutes, actually." Nessie replied. "Seth just barely told me and Jake."

"Okay...does anyone else know this?" Bella asked.

"Nope." Nessie shook her head. "Just you, me, Jake, and Seth."

"Wow...oh my God, this is bad." Bella shook her head slowly.

"Yeah."

Bella sighed. "All right. We have to tell your dad."

"Would he believe us?" Nessie asked.

Bella was surprised. "Of course he would. I'm his wife, Nessie. He trusts me, and you're his daughter. He trusts you, too."

Nessie considered that and stood up. "Okay. Go tell Dad, and...I'm going to someone who can help."

"Who?"

XXXX

"I coje to you in my hour of need." Nessie was saying in a calm voice. "The Volturi is plotting a conspiracy to kill all vampires who don't join them. I need advice from someone who's familiar with this kind of predicament. That's why...I came to you."

SG turned her chair around to face Nessie. "You've come to the right place. How exactly do you need me to help?"

"Well, first I need to know what the worst-case scenario would be." Nessie shrugged.

"Hmmm...my guess is th6t the Volturi will do anything to get your family to join them." SG said. "They might use you against them."

Nessie stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if they refuse to join, the Volturi will threaten to kill you slowly if they don't.:"

Nessie gasped. "But...I'm Carlisle's granddaughter! Aro likes Carlisle! He wouldn't dare offend him!"

"That may be true, but you can never be too careful." SG replied.

"Okay..." Nessie began pacing. "I told my mother about this, but I don't think my father will believe us. We both hate the Volturi. He could think that we're tricking him."

"Do you have any reason for your dad to distrust you and your mom?" SG asked.

Nessie sighed. "Well, I _have_ lied to him a couple of times. And...I _do_ get grounded often."

"Hmmmmm....well, even if he doesn't believe you, you still should take precautions." SG suggested.

"True..." Nessie stopped pacing. "I _could_ get myself into so much trouble, he'll have me under surveillance for 24 hours a day."

"True. At least until he believes the conspiracy." SG replied.

"Thanks, SG." Nessie smiled. She paused. "Hey, can I borrow that scarf you're wearing?"

XXX

Meanwhile, Bella was on the phone with Alice. "Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you had any important visions recently."

"No, not really. Why?" Alice sounded curious.

Bella's hert sank. "Um...no reason. I was just curious. Thanks, anyway."

"No problem."

Bella hung up and sighed sadly. Without Alice to back her up, there was less of a chance for Edward to believe her.

Edward knocked and walked in. "Hey, Love." Edward sat next to Bella and hugged her and kissed her. "What's wrong?"

"Um..." Bella turned to face Edward. "Seth overheard the Volturi talking about killing anyone who doesn't join them."

Edward chuckled. Bella stared at him. "What?"

"You don't believe me?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I know you hate the Volturi, but come on. A conspiracy?" Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, they were going to kill you, me, and Alice when Alice and I came to rescue you in Volterra if we didn't join them!" Bella protested. "Why wouldn't they now?"

"Maybe they want to maintain their frienship with Carlisle." Edwrd shrugged. "And how the hell would Seth overhear the Volturi without getting caught?"

"There's a room in this studio that has a one-way mirror. The Volturi was in the mirror side of the room while Seth was in the glass side." Bella explained.

"Well, Seth could've heard wrong." edward stood up. "Look, Bella, you're behaving irrationally, and it's worrying me. I think maybe you should take a break from this studio. Take a walk, go shopping..."

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Bella exclaimed. She stood up. "I am your wife. You should trust me!"

"I do trust you." Edward replied. "But I don't believe this conspiracy." With that, Edward left.

Bella just stared in shock after her husband. Since when did Edward not listen to her? She pulled out her phone and called her daughter. "Nessie? I need your help."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...Wow, that was long. Hehehe...**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHH! Sorry guys! Writers block, and I've been busy.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella lay on the couch in Nessie's dressing room. "How could he not trust me?" She complained. "I'm his freaking wife!"

Nessie was at her mirror putting makeup on. "Hmmm...maybe he's in denial."

"Maybe." Bella agreed. "Still..."

"Don't worry..." Nessie turned around and smiled. "I have a plan."

Bella sat up and looked over her daughter. "Um, could you ease up on the make-up? It makes you look skanky."

"Exactly!" Nessie exclaimed. "If Dad is really brainwashed, he wouldn't scream at me for dressing like a slut!"

"...I never said he was brainwashed..." Bella pointed out.

"I know. But he _could_ be." Nessie replied. "And if he isn't, and locks me up and puts me under surveillance for 24 hours, it's just as well. The Volturi might use me against you guys."

Bella's eyes widened. "Holy crow! I didn't even think of that!"

Nessie shrugged. Bella looked at Nessie's shirt again. "Is that a scarf?"

XXX

Edward, Bella, and Jake sat in the front row of the audience. Nessie previously told Jake to unleash his imagination when he saw his girlfriend, hoping Edward will read his mind, and that he'll freak out, proving that he's not brainwashed.

SG came onstage. "Welcome back to Twilight Idol! Next up, we have Nessie Cullen singing Unwritten by Natazha Bedingfield!"

The audience cheered as Nessie came onstage wearing her scarf/tube top and black pants. Bella looked at Edward's face for his reaction. None came.

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**_

_**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_

_**Open up the dirty window**_

_**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_

_**So close you can almost taste it**_

_**Release your inhibitions**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**_

_**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_

_**Open up the dirty window**_

_**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_

_**So close you can almost taste it**_

_**Release your inhibitions**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_

_**Open up the dirty window**_

_**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance**_

_**So close you can almost taste it**_

_**Release your inhibitions**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_

_**No one else can feel it for you**_

_**Only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah**_

The audience cheered. SG came back onstage. "That was awesome! Judges?"

"Dawg, you got it going on!" Exclaimed Ash. "You're definately on!"

"Darling, you had such wonderful flair, and you sang beautifully." Esteethestrange said. "You definately go on."

Nessie turned to Volvo96 nervously. "No." Volvo96 said simply.

"Welcome to Twilight Idol!" SG gave Nessie a gold envelope.

XX

Bella marched towards Nessie. "Renesmee Carli Cullen, you are _so_ grounded! You are gonna be locked up in your room and kept under surveillance for 24 hours a day! Right, Edward?"

Edward just shrugged. "Whatever."

Bells did a double-take. "What?!"

Nessie was slightly taken aback. "But...you freaked out on me when I had on that one-shoulder top!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Well...you should be furious with me! Yelling at me for five hours straight and getting rid of everything I own that's erven the slightest bit entertaining fo me!" Nessie exclaimed.

Bella stroked her chin and smiled. "Ohhhhh...I get it! You're doing reverse psychology on Nessie!" She turned to her husband and laughed. "Good one, Eddie!"

"I'm not doing reverse psychology on anyone." Edward replied.

Bella's face fell into a horrified expression. "Oh my God, you ARE brainwashed!"

"Whaaaa..." Edward looked confused. Bella shook him violently.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Bella then proceeded to slap Edward repeatedly.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and held it away from him firmly. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You've been brainwashed by the Volturi!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward sighed in resignation. "Not this again! How many times do I have to tell oyu? The Volturi is not out to get us!"

"Dammit, Edward, I know what I heard!" Bella exclaimed.

"You could've heard wrong." Edward pointed out.

Bella looked hurt. "Why don't you believe me?"

Edward sighed slowly. "You're behaving irrationally, Bella. Why don't we-?"

Bella smacked Edward hard across his face. She sniffed and ran off tearlessly sobbing. Nessie sighed and glared at Edward.

"How could you treat your wife that way?" She walked off.

Jake shook his head in dismay. "Not cool, Edward. Not. Cool." he followed Nessie.

Edward stared after the duo. "...what the hell just happened just now...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

1**O.o -cough- Sorry...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella sat against her wall with a flask of wine in her hands. She took a sip and hiccuped. Nessie walked in.

"Mom?" She asked, concerned. She walked over to Bella and sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

Bella sighed. "My husband no longer trusts or listens to me. What do _you_ think?"

"...you're not okay." Nessie concluded. "Well...look, just because Dad doesn't believe you, doesn't mean you shouldn't give up. If you have something you believe in, follow through."

Bella thought about that for a minute. "You know what? You're right." She clumsily stood up and threw the flask behind her. The flask shattered against the wall. "Screw Edward and his differences. The Volturi is up to something major, and I'ma find out what it is." She took a few steps and stopped. "...right after I sober up." She fell backwards and groaned slightly.

Nessie winced. "I'll...get you some vomit inducing drug..."

XXX

Edward sighed sadly as he walked down a hallway. He headed to Jasper's dressing room to seek his advice. He opened the door, and his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror. Jasper was in nothing but spandex short shorts, his hair was combed down to the sides, and he was laying on his stomach propped up on his elbows. There were a few lit candles around him. Jasper was facing away from the door.

"Well, hellooooooooooooo-" Jasper said sexily as he slowly turned. He had a rose in his mouth. When he saw Edward, his eyes widened in horror and embarrassment. "Edward! Yes. Why would I be expecting anyone else?" He choked on the rose and spit it out as he scrambled into a sitting position. Edward sat in front of him. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Bella." Edward said sadly. "I don't know what to do with her. She keeps on saying insane stuff like conspiracies and how the Volturi is bent on world domination."

"Well...what if she's right?" Jasp3er shrugged. "You can't assume Bella is wrong just because you don't believe that crap."

"I know, but still...." Edward sighed. "What if she's wrong? Then we've wasted all this investigating for nothing!"

"The only way to prove something is to get facts." Jasper stated. "So...find the facts."

"You're right." Edward stood up. "Thanks, Jasper."

Jasper stood up. "No problem! Thanks for stopping by!" Jasper pushed Edward out the door. He sighed. "Thought he'd never leave..." He smirked and opened the door. "Alice!" He saw Edward standing a couple of feet away and whistled nonchalantly, and went back into his room.

XXX

The audience cheered as SG walked back onstage. "Hi, everybody!" The audience cheered louder. SG waited until they quieted down before continuing. "Now...next up, we have Seth Clearwater singing If Everyone Cared by-"

"NICKELBACK!" screamed the Nickelback Fan Club plus Ash.

The audience cheered as Seth walked onstage.

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**_

_**Confusing stars for satellites**_

_**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**_

_**But here we are, we're here tonight**_

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**_

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**And I'm singing**_

_**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**_

_**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**_

_**And in the air the fireflies**_

_**Our only light in paradise**_

_**We'll show the world they were wrong**_

_**And teach them all to sing along**_

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**_

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**_

_**(I'm alive)**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**And as we lie beneath the stars**_

_**We realize how small we are**_

_**If they could love like you and me**_

_**Imagine what the world could be**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**When nobody died...**_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried**_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied**_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**_

_**When nobody died**_

_**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**_

_**When nobody died**_

_**We'd see the day when nobody died**_

The audience cheerfed. SG came back onstage. "Judges?"

"HELL YES, YOU GO ON!" Ash screamed.

"You only say that, 'cause oyu love Nickelback!" Shouted some random person in the audience.

"So?!" Ash shouted back.

"...Anyway!" SG gave Seth a gold envelope. "Welcome to Twilight Idol!"

"Thanks!" Seth grinned. "This is fun!" He ran off.

XXX

Edward and Bella walked around two separate corners and bumped into each other.

"Sorry." Edward said sincerely.

Bella folded her arms. "For what?"

"...bumping into you." Edward said obviously.

"And...?" Bella prompted.

"Bella, what else is there to apologize for?" Edward shrugged. "You have no proof about the Volturi conspiracy!"

Bella closed her eyes and shook her herd sadlyu. "It breaks my heart...that I was right."

"About what?"

"You don't trust me anymore." Bella replied. "And if you don't trust me, how can you love me? Why do you even love me? Is it just because I'm hot? Just because you can't read my mind?" She sighed. "You know, I got drunk a few hours ago."

"Bella, you know I love you." Edward said sincerely.

"If you love me, then you'd trust me." Bella said simply. "You'd believe me when I told you about the conspiracy."

Edward sighed. "What do you want from me, then?"

"Money...a new apartment...and Nessie every other weekend and holidays." Bella said. "I'm filing for divorce, Edward. It's over."

Edward froze, stunned. "Wh....what?"

"You heard me." Bella said seriously. "During my drunk stupor, I realized something. Why the hell do I love you? Just because you're hot? Just because you made me a mommy? Because you saved my ass numerous times?" She shrugged. Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. But..."

Edward held up his hands. "Don't finish that sentence." He sighed. "I did say I'm here until you ordered me away. I just never thought it would happen."

"I'm sorry." Bella took her wedding band off and gave it to Edward. She walked away.

Alice came sprinting down the hallway. "NO!" She tackled Bella to the ground."PLEASE don't get a divorce! Not after the countless visions I've had of you two living happily ever after, and not after I spent TWO YEARS preparing for your weddingt! And do you really want Nessie to have the inconvenience of having divorced parents? DO YOU?!"

Bella pushed Alice off and stood up. "I'm sorry I ruined your life, Alice, but this is my decision to make."

"But...but...!"

Bella hugged Alice. "You've been a great sister-in-law. But we can still be friends."

Alice sniffed. "I guess so..."

Bella pulled away and sighed. "Now all I have to do is tell Nessie."

"She's gonna be distraught." Alice folded her arms. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ok. Thanks for the warning." Bella replied. "Excuse me."

Alice glared after Bella. "Bitch." She muttered.

Edward sank to the floor. "Bella broke up with me." He said sadly. "What have I done?" He held his head in his hands. "I suck."

Alice knelt next to Edward. "Awww, don't beat yourself up, Edsard."

"Thanks, Alice."

"LET ME DO IT FOER YOU!" Alice picked Edward up, punched him in the face, kicked his shin, and put his head through a wall., "That's what you get for falling in love with her, you faggot!" She stormed off.

Edward pulled out of the wall and staggered. "...Ok, that hurt..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't worry. Edward and Bella are not getting a divorce.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nessie sat at her desk, which was covered with tissues. Jake was standing behind her.

"My life is over." Nessie sobbed. "I've been a good girl! I've never lied...except when necessary. I've bought my parents gifts...using their credit cards of course, but other than that, I don't deserve this humiliation!"

"So Leah slammed you in public. She slams everybody!" Jake tried to console her. "Hell, she slams people in their death beds in front of their husbands!"

"Ugh...don't remind me." Nessie groaned. She stood up and faced Jake. "Just because I wasn't born yet, doesn't mean I didn't hear it!"

Jake's eyes widened. "Holy...crap..."

Nessie's eyes widened and brimmed with tears. "Oh no, I AM a freak!" She sobbed and flopped on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Now wracking sobs were coming from Nessie.

Bella knocked on the door. "Nessie? Are you okay?"

"Leave me here to diiiiieeeeeeee!" Nessie wailed.

The door opened. Bella glared at Jake. "What did you do?"

"Oh, so someone gets upset and it's MY fault?!" Jake threw up his hands in frustration.

"Well, she _is_ your girlfriend, so..."

"Good point. BUT, this time I didn't cause it." Jake said. "Leah called her a freakish half vampire, goody-goody who was an accident and a disaster waiting to happen."

Bella roared, closed her eyes and raised her fists to the heavens. "LEAH CLEARWATER, I'LL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU!"

Jake winced. "Nice lungs..."

"I am gonna hunt hr down, cut her eyeballs out slowly, stuff her brain in a jar and shove a wet towel down her throat and rip out her stomach lining!" Bella seethed.

"Geez!" Jake exclaim4ed. "When did you become so violent?"

"Being a vampire does that to you." Bella replied simply.

"Ahh." Jake nodded.

XXX

SG walked onstage trying hard not to gag. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next contestant..." She swallowed. "Leah Toiletwater- I MEAN CLEARWATER singing Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift."

As Leah walked onstage, nobody cheered. They all shouted "Boo!", "You suck!", and "Get off the stage!". Some of them threw tomatoes at her. Leah dodged and glared t the audience.

She cleared her throat. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Sam."

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny**_

_**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly,**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down and maybe**_

_**Get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

Nobody applauded. More tomatoes were thrown at her. SG pulled her earplugs out and turfned to the judges. "Guys? What do you think?"

"No. I hate country music, and you dissed Bella on her deathbed instead of asking nicely what the hell as going on, so...no." Ash said simply.

"Darling, I like your taste in music, but the fact is..." Esteethestrange started. "Annie Wilson from 90210 is a more likable person than you, and that's saying something. Hell, even _Silver_ wouldn't shriek at Bella for the way she treated Jake, and she's bipolar!"

"No. Your voice is stinky, that song is stupid, and your clothes make me wanna puke on them, but it looks like someone already did." Volvo96 said as he folded his arms.

"Sorry, Leah." SG said, not sounding sorry at all., "Better luck next time."

Leah snarled and flipped off the judges. She stormed offstage. As soon as Leah was out of earshot, SG turned to the audience.

"All right, everyone. Line up at the exit single-file to receive your fifty bucks from Bella."

The audience cheered and began filing at the exit where Bella was standing with five bags of money.

XXX

"Are you okay, Nessie?" Bella asked her daughter.

Nessie smiled. "Well, after that stunt you and SG pulled when Leah auditioned, I feel a little better. Thanks."

"You're welcome." They hugged.

Bella sighed. "Well...now that that's out of my system, I need to find out what the Volturi is up to."

"Have fun." Nessie said.

"Thanks!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

1Embry and Quil were backstage. Sam was up next, and they planned on sneaking in to do some backup dancing.

"Are you sure Sam won't notice?" Quil asked

"Not really." Embry admitted. "But if he does, we'll keep dancing, and he'll kill us later."

"True..."

XXX

"Everyone give it up for Sam Uley singing... Who Let the Dogs Out by Baha Men?!" SG cracked up.

Everyone cheered as Sam smiled and took the mic.

_**Who let the dogs out(woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)**_

_**And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)**_

_**I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)**_

_**And the girls report to the call**_

_**The poor dog show down**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

Everybody gasped and laughed as Embry and Quil slid onstage behind Sam in werewolf forms. Sam looked behind him to see what was so funny, and his eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

_**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast**_

_**She really want to skip town**_

_**Get back off me, beast off me**_

_**Get back you flea infested monger**_

Sam gestured for the two to get offstage, but Embry and Quil kept dancing to the music.

_**I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}**_

_**To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}**_

_**Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}**_

_**You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}**_

_**Her bone runs out now**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**_

_**A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on**_

_**I gotta get my girl I got my myind on**_

_**Do you see the rays comin' from my eye**_

_**What could you be friend**_

_**That Benji man that's breakin' them down?**_

_**Me and My white short shorts**_

_**And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do**_

_**I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful**_

_**'Cause I'm the man of the land**_

_**When they see me they doah-ooooo**_

Sam, Quil, and Embry howled the last note in that stanza. Sam gave up on shooing Embry and Quil offstage.

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

SG ran to the bathroom and back to the stage. Her cheeks were stained with tears of laughter. "Oh, wow, that was the funniest act yet!" She exclaimed. She laughed. "Judges?"

"That was...interesting to say the most." Ash commented. "I say yes, you do go on."

"Darling, that song definately suits you, but...you suck at singing." Esteethestrange stated. "Try again next year."

"Well...doggone it, you definately have the lungs of Cujo." Volvo96 stated. "But...that was a crappy song. Try again next year."

"Sorry, Sam." SG said. "Better luck next year."

"'Kay." Sam walked off stage, then broke into a run. "QUIL! EMBRY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

SG Turned back to the audience. "Ahh, comedy. Don't ya just love it?"

XXX

Bella walked around the corner and heard voices down the hall. She walked down the hall to investigate. Her eyes widened as she heard the Volturi at the other side of the door.

"So....what's out next step?" Marcus was asking.

"Yeah, Aro. I can't take any more of this freaking pantomime act!" Caius complained. "We need to do something about the Cullens now!"

Bella pressed harder against the door. She put her hand on the handle for balance, and broke it off. She gasped. She turned to run as the door opened.

"I thought I heard someone out here." Aro said simply.

Bella cringed and turned around. "Hey, Aro. What's up?"

"The sky." Marcus answered in a deadpan.

"Right." Bella cleared her throat. "Well, I can see you're busy, and sorry for interrupting, but I gotta go."

Aro grabbed Bella's wrist gently, but firmly. "Why don't you visit with us for a bit? Wee haven't had a chance to spend some...quality time."

"Unm...I really gotta...go somewhere." Bella said nervously.

"Oh, that can wait." Aro said, chuckling. "After all, you do have all eternity."

Bella gulped as the Volturi dragged her into the room,. Edward rounded the corner and saw his wife looking at him as she disappeared into the room with the Volturi. Puzzled, Edward walked to the door and read everybody's minds.

'_Finally. We're getting somewhere.'_ Marcus thought._ 'Too bad she'll die if she doesn't join us. Just like all vampires will join us...or be destroyed.'_

Edward gasped and his eyes and mouth widened in shock and horror. He was about to push the door open...

'_Wait...'_ He thought to himself. _'This isn't the right play. Two against five isn't very good odds.'_

Biting his lower lip, Edward quickly thought up a plan, then took off. He rounded a few corners, and saw Jaq.

"Jaq!" Edward ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Quick! Where's the surviellance room!?"

"Uh...top...floor, I believe." Jaq answered in a dazed voice.

"Great! Come with me. I'll need your help." Edward swung Jaq on his back and took off again.

Jaq was still overwhelmed at Edwards' sudden action. "I'm...dreaming..."

XXX

Caius and Marcus held each of Bella's arms tightly as Aro paced while talking. "As you very well know, Mrs. Cullen, we are very interested in having you and your family join us."

Bella scowled. "We'll never join you!"

"I was afraid you might say that." Aro shook his head sadly. He turned to Marcus and Caius. "Kill her."

"What?" Bella squeaked. Marcus and Caius brought her to a corner of the room and forced her to kneel. Bella let out a loud scream. Caius put tape over her mouth. Marcus slowly and dramatically pulled out the long....fire...lighter thing they killed Irena with, grabbed Bella's scalp and pulled her head back. Bella's eyes were closed, and she panted and whimpered.

The PA system squeaked. "Attention, Volturi. This is Edward Cullen speaking." The Volturi turned and looked for the PA system. Sure enough, on the far wall, there was a speaker and a surveillance camera below it. Edward continued. "I know you have my wife. And I know you are going to kill her. I'd like to make a proposition to you."

"What is he talking about?" Caius asked, irritated.

Aro held up a hand for peace and nodded to the camera.

"You will let my wife go...and my family and I won't join you, but we _will_ visit you frequently, and give you gifts, and accept yours. We'll join in on your...human blood-drinking spree."

Bella gasped, and looked at the camera, her yes widening. Edward continued. "If you don't let her go within the next three minutes, however, I will tell the media who we are. The President is for sure going to get ahold of it, and he'll tell other world leaders. We will be exposed. And I will kill your wife, Aro. You now have two minutes. Think about it."

"He's not serious!" Caius exclaimed. "He wouldn't dare tell the media, let alone the President about us!"

"He_ sounded_ pretty serious." Marcus put in.

"His wife is being held captive. He would say _anything_ for us to let her go!" Caius exclaimed again. He sighed. "Aro, what's your decision?"

"Peace, I'm thinking." Aro replied.

Edward spoke again. "Put yourself in my position, Aro. What would you do? I'm putting myself in yours, and letting Bella go seems like the best option." He paused. "Dammit, Aro! You are running out of time! One minute!"

"Aro!" Caius said worriedly. "We need a decision now!"

"We have to let her go." Aro replied.

"What?!"

"Edward will expose us if we don't!" Aro stated.

"Thirty seconds!" Edward said over the PA.

"Wait...let's think about this." Caius said.

"We haven't the time!" Aro exclaimed. "Let her go, now!"

Marcus ripped the tape off of Bella's mouth and pushed her out the door. "All right, she's out!"

Edward sighed with relief. "Congratulations, Aro. You just saved your own ass." Edward turned off the PA and sighed heavily. He ran his hands through his hair.

"So..." Jaq said after a mi9njute. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, our divorce hasn't been put through, yet." Edward stood up. "I think it's time to patch things up."

Jaq smiled. "Go get her!"

"Thanks." Edward left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

1**...I have no excuse for not updating except that I...suck at keeping up with updates.**

**Anyway...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward walked into Bella's dressing room. "Bella?" He asked tenitively.

Bella was curled up on her couch. She didn't look at Edward as she spoke. "Why did you tell the Volturi that our family will drink human blood with them and shower them with gifts?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to die and leave Nessie with the inconvenience of not having a mother." Edward said simply. "And because I really do love you. Girls are so predictable when you read their minds, but...since I couldn't read yours, I took an interest in you...plus, you're hot." Edward smirked.

Bella turned to face Edward. She sighed. "I..." She sighed again. "Rosalie is gonna kill you."

"To hell with Rosalie." Edward threw his hands up. "Considering it was _her_ fault the Volturi is breathing down our necks, I don't give a damn what she thinks."

Bella opened her mouth to arge, then thought against it. "Fine. And I may have been a little harsh the other day. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Edward replied, smiling. "So...are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Bella smiled back.

"Are _we_ okay?" Edward asked.

Bella grinned and stood up. "Yeah." She walked over to Edward and put her arms around his waist. "We're good."

"Good." The kissed. He sighed. "And now the hard part..."

XXXXX

"EDWARD, YOU MORON!!"

Edward and Bella called a Cullen family meeting. Nessie and Jake were included. It was Rosalie who screamed at Edward.

Edward threw his arms up. "What was I supposed to do? They were gonna kill Bella!"

Carlisle smiled. "You did what any loving husband would do. However...we have a problem."

"No shit. I am not going to drink human blood." Alice said.

"I agree." Jasper put in. "We have to think up another solution to this."

Emmett turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Aro is your friend. Can't you do or say anything?"

Carlisle sighed. "I wish I could, believe me. But...you know Aro. He never gives up."

"By that, do you think he'll come after us again?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"Probably." Carlisle shrugged. "We just have to keep our eyes open and our ears pricked."

"No doubt about that." Rosalie glared at Edward.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard." Jake piped up. "Plus, we can keep Nessie under surveillance for 24 hours a day."

Nessie smacked Jake's arm and glared at him. Jake flinched. "What?"

"Good idea." Edward replied. "Jake, you can take the first shift. I'll swing by by midnight."

"Ok!" Jake replied.

XXXXXX

The audience cheered as SG walked onstage. "Hey, everybody! Are you ready for another night of Twilight Idol?" The audience cheered louder. "Ok! We have...and interesting show for you tonight, here with our judges Ash, Esteethestrange, and Volvo96! First up, we have..." Her eyes widened. "Oh HELL no! Who picks these songs?!" She smacked her forehead. "Aro singing Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers."

Aro walked onstage smiling. "Hello, everyone! My name is Aro. What's yours!?"

Silence. Someone coughed. Aro cleared his throat.

_**On the day I was born**_

_**The nurses all gathered 'round**_

_**And they gazed in wide wonder**_

_**At the joy they had found**_

_**The head nurse spoke up**_

_**Said "leave this one alone"**_

_**She could tell right away**_

_**That I was bad to the bone**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**I broke a thousand hearts**_

_**Before I met you**_

_**I'll break a thousand more, baby**_

_**Before I am through**_

_**I wanna be yours pretty baby**_

_**Yours and yours alone**_

_**I'm here to tell ya honey**_

_**That I'm bad to the bone**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

Aro's Italian accent was extremely noticeable during the song. SG stayed at the side of the stage trying very hard not to gag or laugh. The judges made a "hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil" sign.

_**I make a rich woman beg**_

_**I'll make a good woman steal**_

_**I'll make an old woman blush**_

_**And make a young girl squeal**_

_**I wanna be yours pretty baby**_

_**Yours and yours alone**_

_**I'm here to tell ya honey**_

_**That I'm bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**And when I walk the streets**_

_**Kings and Queens step aside**_

_**Every woman I meet**_

_**They all stay satisfied**_

_**I wanna tell ya pretty baby**_

_**Well ya see I make my own**_

_**I'm here to tell ya honey**_

_**That I'm bad to the bone**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

_**B-B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-Bad**_

_**B-B-B-Bad**_

_**Bad to the bone**_

No one applauded. They either passed out, ran out, or were simply too disturbed to do anything. SG walked onstage and broke the silence.

"Judges?" SG asked.

"That song doesn't really suit you at all, dawg." Ash said simply. "I'm gonna say no."

"I am now mentally scarred for life." Esteethestrange said simply. "I'm gonna say no, too."

"I say no, too." Volvo96 said. "I ain't care if you suck my blood. That song sucks and you suck."

"Sorry, Aro." SG said. "Better luck next year."

"Ah, it's fine." Aro walked offstage.

SG started getting nervous. "Wait...what's gonna happen?" She started sweating/. "ALICE! EDWARD! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!" Then, she farted. The audience burst into laughter. SG blushed and laughed with them. "Well, there's my answer!"

XXX

"Hey, Carlisle, have you found a solution to our problem, yet?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Nah...I tried reasoning with him, but he won't budge."

Bella sighed. "So, what you're saying is, we're screwed."

"Like a light bulb."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey, if anyone has any suggestions for side plots, let me know, 'cause I'm starting to run out of ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17

1"I cannot believe you dragged me here."

Jessica and Angela were walking through the studio looking for Bella's dressing room. Angela wanted to come visit and brought a very reluctant Jessica along with her.

"We haven't seen Bela in a long time." Angela pointed out. "She's our friend."

Jessica snorted. "'Friends'? Come on, Angela. Get freaking real."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you like Bella? Se's so nice! And she's a good listener."

"Oh my God. Have you _met_ Bella?" Jessica threw her hands up in frustration. "The only reason I hung out with her was because I was looking for gossip and entertainment! And because Edward Cullen was her boyfriend! Hell, if it weren't for the fact that you, Mike, and Alice Cullen kept bugging me and half our graduating class to go to her wedding and reception, _none_ of us would've gone! It wasn't like she was Ms. Popularity because of her looks and personality! She was a freaking prop!" Angela looked behind Jessica, and her eyes widened in horror. "What?" Jessica turned around to see Bella standing behind Jessica. She heard the whole thing./

Jessica blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Hey...Bella, what's up?"

Bella folded her arms and glared at Jessica. "You know, I always assumed you were friends with me just because you were looking for gossip, but I never imagined you never thought of me as a friend.. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Uh-um...well..." Jessica stuttered.

"Save it." Bella continued. "I was planning on coming to the Forks High five year reunion, but I can see I'm not welcome there. I never was." She walked off.

Angela threw her head back and sighed. "Nice work, Jess."

"How was I supposed to know she'd be standing right behind me?" Jessica defended.

"Why are you upset? You got what you wanted." Angela stated. "Bella's never gonna talk to us again."

"Yeah, so?" Jessica walked off in the opposite direction Bella went.

Angela rolled her eyes and followed Bella.

XXX

Angela knocked on Bella's dressing room door. "Bella? May I come in?"

"Well, I don't want to give you any more reason to hate me, so why not?" Bella answered.

Angela opened the door and walked in. "I don't hate you."

"Half of Forks High does, apparently." Bella shrugged and started reorganizing her bookshelf.

"Oh. Well..."

"Why? What did I ever do to them?" Bella turned around and shrugged. "UI was perfectly polite and nice to people, I never gossiped, I...what did I do wrong?"

Angela hesitated. "Honestly? You were...kind of...a letdown."

Bella was bewildered. "A what?"

"New kids coming to Forks High in the middle of a school year is rare." Angela began explaining. "Things were getting kind of boring and monotonous. Then you showed up, and...we thought you'd be...more interesting But...you made friends with the Cullens, whom everyone- except me and Ben and you, apparently- thought were weird as hell, you mostly kept to yourself, you never invite anyone over to your house, you never throw parties, you rarely came to scxhool dances and activities, and you rarely talked to anyone. And when you did come to school activites and dances, it was only because of your boyfriend."

"So?! What's wrong with all those things?" Bella exclaimed.

Angela shrugged. "Small town, teens need more people to talk to, and more entertainment."

Bella sighed. "What else, Angela?"

"Bella..."

"What. Else?" Bella stared Angela down.

Angela swallowed. "After you and Edward started dating...it seemed like you dropped us. I haven't even heard from you until a year after your wedding. Even before that, It seemed like you only hung out with us for info about the Cullens.

Bella froze. If her heart still worked, it would've skipped a beat. "Oh my God..." She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "I suck at life."

Angela sat next to Bella. "Oh...you do not." She said kindly. She hugged Bella's shoulders. "You live and learn. And if people can't accept you for who you are, then to hell with them."

"Thanks." Bella smiled.

Angela studied Bella. "Did you get contacts?"

XXXXXX

"Who's ready for Twilight Idol?!" SG asked. The audience screamed excitedly. "All right! Me too! Now...up next, we have..." SG's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God. Caius singing Are You Ready by Three Days Grace?! I LOVE THAT SONG!"

The audience clapped as Caius walked onstage to sing.

_**You'd said we'd never get this far**_

_**You said your words, we've played our parts**_

_**Said your two cents**_

_**now It's my turn**_

_**So, sit down, shut up**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**So, you think you know how this story goes**_

_**Are you ready for this?**_

_**Sit down, are you ready for this?**_

_**Shut up, are you ready for this?**_

_**Stand up, are you ready for this?**_

_**Restrain**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**I thought you'd never come this far**_

_**I thought your words meant something more**_

_**Said my two cents now**_

_**It's your turn**_

_**So stand up and scream**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**So you think you know how this story goes**_

_**Are you ready for this?**_

_**Sit down, are you ready for this?**_

_**Shut up, are you ready for this?**_

_**Stand up, are you ready for this?**_

_**Restrain**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Are you ready for this?**_

_**Sit down, are you ready for this?**_

_**Shut up, are you ready for this?**_

_**Stand up, are you ready for this?**_

_**Restrain**_

_**Are you ready for this? **_

The audience cheered. SG walked back onstage. "Judges?"

"Sorry, Dawg. I ain't feel it." Ash said.

"Darling...that was...really terrible." Esteethestrange put it simply.

"Hmmm. I actually kind of liked it." Volvo96 said. The audience gasped. A positive comment from Volvo96 was rare.

"Hmmm." SG turned to Caius. "Sorry, Caius. Better luck next year."

"I shall GET EVEN WITH ALL OG YOUI" Caius said angrily. He stormed off the stage.

"O...kay, then." SG said slowly. "Alice, keep me posted about what Caius is up to."

"Ok!" Alice said, happily. "But only if you let me take you shopping."

"Deal!" The two girls ran off to the mall.

"Ooooooh, that reminds me!" Nessie jumped up. "Jake, you need new shirts!"

Jake's eyes widenened. "No I don't!"

"Oh yes, you do." Nessie grabbed Jake's hand. "Now come on! We're going shopping!"

Jake's eyes wiened further. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Should we save him?" Bella asked Edward.

"Nah, let Nessie have her fun."

"Yeah. Plus, Nessie will be pissed at Jake if he doesn't do what she says." Bella laughed.

"True." Edward agreed.

00000000000000-

**Edward: WAIT A MINUTE!**

**SG: What?**

**Edward: Why do **_**I**_** always end the chapters?**

**SG: You **_**don't**_** always end the chapters!**

**Edward: Yeah, I do! I ended 5 chapters!**

**SG: Out of 17!**

**Edward: -growls-**

**SG: -gasp- Nice try.**

**Edward: You. Are. RELENTLESS! -storms off-**

**SG; XD Read and review, everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

Alice stood perfectly still. Her eyes stared straight ahead. Bella was standing behind her looking slightly nervous.

"Well?" Bella asked. "What do you see?"

"Hmmm...I see..." Alice started. Bella held her breath and leaned forward. "A wall."

"Where?"

"Right in front of me."

Bella's face fell. "You didn't see anything in the future?"

"Nope." Alice shook her head. She paused. "Wait! I _do_ see something!"

Bella gasped. "What?"

"You going shopping with me!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Yah! Didn't you already go shopping with SG?" Bella asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, but I wanna shop again!" Alice replied.

Bella skidded to a halt and pulled away from Alice. "Well, I don't!"

Alice gasped. "What?"

"You heard me!" Bella replied. She pointed her finger at Alice and advanced towards her. "Ever since we became friends, you've never once asked my opinion about things. You ran every aspect of my social life. You picked clothes for me that I don't even like that much! Well, I'm sick of it! From now on, I will do my own shopping, and when I need your input, I will ask for it. Otherwise, back off!"

Alice was taken aback. She blinked, then smiled and chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd grow a backbone and tell me off!" She laughed harder. "Ok, ok, fine. I'll back off. I just think all of the clothes I bought for you suited you and Edward and your relationship, that's all."

Bella was flabbergastered. "So, my and Edward's relationship defines me as a slut?"

"Well, you and Edward did sleep together before you got married." Alice shrugged.

Bella just stared. "So?! Just because I'm horny, doesn't mean I want to dress like a slut!"

"Sorry! I just thought you'd like a change of wardrobe!" Alice threw her hands up in surrender.

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Bella remarked.

Alice sighed. "I just want to help you and Nessie and everyone else stay in style! We're considered weird enough as it is!"

"Oh...you're not weird." Bella put her arm around Alice's shoulders. "You're a pain in the ass. But you're not weird."

"Thanks." Alice smiled. They hugged. "Does this mean you'll come shopping with me?"

"Don't push it."

"Fine..."

XXX

SG gozzled down another coke and burped loudly. "Ahh." She walked onstage. "HEY, EVERYBODY! ARE YOU EXCITED FOR TWILIGHT IDOL?!"

The audience stared nervously at SG's overly hyper behavior. SG was shaking and her eyes were wide with excitement. She continued. "OK! Next, we have Marcus singing All Star by Smash Mouth!" The audience cheered. SG stopped, then did a double-take. "Wait a minute...ALL STAR by SMASH MOUTH?!" SG's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted.

Ash jumped up onstage and poured a water bottle over SG's face. SG gasped and stood up. She cleared her throat. "Marcus, everybody!"

_**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**_

_**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**_

_**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**_

_**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**_

_**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**_

_**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**_

_**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**_

_**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

_**So much to do so much to see**_

_**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**_

_**You'll never know if you don't go**_

_**You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**_

_**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**_

_**But the meteor men beg to differ**_

_**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

_**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**_

_**The waters getting warm so you might as well swim**_

_**My world's on fire how about yours**_

_**That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored**_

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars**_

_**Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas**_

_**I need to get myself away from this place**_

_**I said yep what a concept**_

_**I could use a little fuel myself**_

_**And we could all use a little change**_

_**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**_

_**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**_

_**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**_

_**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

_**So much to do so much to see**_

_**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**_

_**You'll never know if you don't go**_

_**You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

_**All that glitters is gold**_

_**And only shooting stars break the mold**_

The audience cheered. SG composed herself and walked back onstage. "Judges?"

"Dawg, that was awesome! I say you go on!" Ash said.

Esteethestrange wrinkled her nose. "I'm not feelin' it. Sorry."

"What...the fuck...was that?" Volvo96 asked. "You are way too old for Smash Mouth. How old are you? Like 50?"

"Actually, Volvo, the Volturi were in their twenties when they got changed." Esteethestrange corrected.

"...Whatever. I still say no." Volvo96 folded his arms.

"Sorry, Marcus. Better luck next year." SG said.

Marcus sighed in boredom. "I knew this was a waste of time."

"Good night, everybody!" SG passed out again from too much caffeine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Short, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to put.#$%&*(_+=[{\**


	19. Chapter 19

1**-notices angry mob approaching- 0.o...**

**Sorry for the wait, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Garrett lay on his couch in his dressing room and sighed sadly. He was feeling very depressed. There was a knock on the door, and Kate came in.

"Awww. What's wrong, Garrett?" Kate asked as she walked over to her boyfriend.

Garrett sighed. "Nothing..."

"Why so sad?" Kate asked again.

"I don't know...I'm feeling very depressed for some reason." He shrugged.

Kate smiled. "I know what would cheer you up!" She kissed Garrett on the lips and lay on top of him and giggled.

Garrett stared at Kate for a few minutes before replying "Ah, what the hell?"

XXX

"Welcome back to Twilight Idol with your judges Ash, Esteethestrange, and Volvo96!" SG announced. The audience cheered. "Now, give another round of sound for Garret, singing Sympathy by the Goo Goo Dolls!"

The audience cheered more as Garrett walked onstage.

_**Stranger than your sympathy**_

_**This is my apology**_

_**I'm killing myself from the inside out**_

_**And all my fears have pushed you out**_

_**I wished for things that I don't need**_

_**All I wanted**_

_**And what I chase won't set me free**_

_**All I wanted**_

_**And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees**_

_**Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah**_

_**Everything's all wrong yeah**_

_**Where the hell did I think I was**_

_**Stranger than your sympathy**_

_**I take these things so I don't feel**_

_**I'm killing myself from the inside out**_

_**Now my head's been filled with doubt**_

_**It's hard to lead the life you choose**_

_**All I wanted**_

_**When all your luck's run out on you**_

_**All I wanted**_

_**You can't see when all your dreams are coming true**_

_**Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah**_

_**You choke on the regrets yeah**_

_**Who the hell did I think I was**_

_**Stranger than your sympathy**_

_**All these thoughts you stole from me**_

_**I'm not sure where I belong**_

_**Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong**_

_**And I wasn't all the things**_

_**I tried to make believe I was**_

_**And I wouldn't be the one to kneel**_

_**Before the dreams I wanted**_

_**And all the talk and all the lies**_

_**Were all the empty things disguised as me**_

_**Yeah stranger than your sympathy, stranger than your sympathy **_

The audience cheered again. "Judges?" SG asked.

"Um...yeah...I'ma go with no." Ash said. "You ain't have it."

"I agree with Ash." Esteethestrange nodded. "You just don't have it. Sorry."

"Nope. That's all I'm sayin'." Volvo96 replied. "And you don't need sympathy."

"Sorry, Garrett." SG said. "Better luck next year."

"Fine." Garrett sighed and trudged offstage.

SG stared after Garrett. "What's with him?"

"He's in some kind of funk." Kate replied.

SG nodded. "Ah."

"I'll see if I can cheer him up more..." Kate ran after Garrett.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Jasper's dressing room.......

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU?!" Jasper screamed.

"Dude. Take it easy." Emmett replied, rubbing his left hear. "It's just a TV show!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jasper started tearlessly sobbing hysterically.

"Oh, come on! Tony's been acting shady all season! You _had_ to have seen this coming!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't! I'm not Alice!" Jasper exclaimed. "Why aren't you more upset? He just pulled a full-on Nina Myers!"

"Because I'm not obsessed with this show." Emmett rolled his eyes. "You're like an annoying fan girl."

Jasper slowly turned towards Emmett giving him a deadly glare.

XXX

Rosalie walked down the hall applying lip gloss. She jumped and screamed as Emmett's head was put through a wall right in front of her.

"Hey, Rose." Emmett greeted nonchalantly.

"...Let me guess: Jasper had another one of his meltdowns?" Rosalie said simply.

"Yep."

"Politics?"

"Nope. 24."

"...Eh. Same difference." Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey, Alice? Jasper freaked out again....yep......all right. Bye. Alice is on her way."

"Good..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. Chapter 20

1"You know what's weird?" Tanya asked her sister.

"What?" Kate asked, brushing her hair.

"How it takes soneone hard for Edward to read her mind in order for him to fall in lover with her." Tanya replied.

"Why is that weird?"

"Because I would've thought that by reading someone's minds, you automatically know what they're like and what they like and like to do. So...if you like all of those things, you fall in love with that person." Tanya said in a rush.

"Mmm." Kate turned around. "Do you also notice that it get lighter when the sun comes out, but darker when it's not?"

Tanya glared at her sister. "Ha-ha. Seriously though, Edward is weird."

"You're still in love with him." Kate sang.

Tanya threw a pillow at Kate. "I am not! He's married, for God's sake!"

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Kate teased. She laughed and ran from the room.

Tanya glared after Kate. "Bitch."

XXX

Bella walked around the corner and almost bumped into Marcus. "God! You're like that guy in _Rosemary's Baby_! Make a noise!""

"Well, why didn't_ you_ make a noise?" Marcus asked dully.

"...Touche." Bella said, defeated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you ever cheerful? I mean, I have never seen you smile." Bella asked.

"Oh. I've been like this ever since my wife Didyme was killed in a tragic accident." Marcus explained. "Aro risked his life to save her, but..." He sighed.

Bella gasped and put a hand on her dead heart. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Ehhh, it's fine." Marcus said. "Excuse me."

Bella watched Marcus walk down the hall. "No wonder he's so emo..."

XXX

SG yawned and walked onstage. "Hey, everybody! Welcome to another night of Twilight Idol with your host...ME! And your judges: Ash, Esteethestrange, and Volvo96!" The audience cheered. "Now, ep next, we have Tanya singing Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff!"

Half the audience cheered as Tanya smiled and walked onstage. She glared at the Volturi before saying "I'd like to dedicate this song to my sister, Irina."

_**Found myself today**_

_**Oh I found myself and ran away**_

_**Something pulled me back**_

_**The voice of reason I forgot I had**_

_**All I know is you're not here to say**_

_**What you always used to say**_

_**But it's written in the sky tonight**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**Seen that ray of light**_

_**And it's shining on my destiny**_

_**Shining all the time**_

_**And I wont be afraid**_

_**To follow everywhere it's taking me**_

_**All I know is yesterday is gone**_

_**And right now I belong**_

_**To this moment to my dreams**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**It doesn't matter what people say**_

_**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**_

_**Believe in yourself and you'll fly high**_

_**And it only matters how true you are**_

_**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**That I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even when it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

_**That someone's watching over**_

_**Someone's watching over**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

There was a polite applause. SG came back onstage. "Judges?"

"Yawn. 'Nuff said." Ash said.

"Darling, that was wonderful! You sang so beautifully, but I'm not sure that song fits you." Esteethestrange said. "So...I'm gonna say no."

"Die. Slow and painful." VBolvo96 said dully. Esteethestrange smacked him on thr arm. "Owe! What?!"

"Sorry, Tanya." SG said. "Try again next year."

"Hmmph!" Tanya stormed offstage.

SG shrugged. "Ah well. WHO WANTS PIZZA?"

The audience cheered wildly. SG waited for the calm. "Great! There's chips and dip in the Green Room!" She ran offstage.

Axh was confused. "Does this mean we're not getting pizza?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey, how would you guys feel about doing a few crossovers?**


	21. Chapter 21

1**I'm actually planning crossovers with 24, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Harry Potter. What do you guys think?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward stared at his window humming Bella's lullaby. He saw a car pull up, nxd out came Charlie. He raised an eyebrow and went to look for Bella. She as in her sdr3essing room.

"Hey, Love." Edward kissed Bella. "Did you know your dad is coming here?"

Bella froze. "Charlie's coming?"

"He's here now, actually." Edward replied. "I thought you knew."

"I didn't!" Bella jumped up and ran to the couch. "Please be a pull-out bed..."

""I'm sure he's just visiting. You don't need a bed for him." Edward pointed out.

"It's not for him. He's still thinks I'm human, remember?" Bella replied. She pulled out the bed and lay on it. After a few seconds, she jumped up again. She looked around her room.

"Bella. I'm sure everything will be fine." Edward assured her.

"Do I look 24?" Bella asked. She looked panicked. She gasped. "Oh my God, Nessie."

"What about her?" Edward asked as Bella ran from the room.

Bella ran to Nessie's dressing room and slammed the door open. "NESSIE!:"

Jake, who was starting to take off Nessie's shirt pulled it back down with so much force, he ripped it off. Bella just stared at the two. "I don't wanna kno. Anyway, Charlie's coming."

"When?" Nessie asked.

"He just arrived at the building. He might be up here any second!"

"Crap!" Nessie jumped up and ran to her closet.

Bella turned to Jake, who gulped. "Nothing happened?" He said lamely. There was a pause, then "I'll just go now."

"Yeah." Bella replied. Jake ran from the room.

Nessie came out of heer closet wearing a Barney and Friends t-shirt and jeans. She pulled her hair into two pigtails held with sparkly butterfly elastics. "How do I look?"

"Like a five year old." Bella responded.

"Perfect!" Nessie smiled.

"Now all we have to explain is your height." Bella noted.

Nessie shrugged. "Growth spurt?"

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Bella called out.

"Edward and Charlie."

"Showtime." Bella whispered. She opened the door. "Dad! What a surprise!"

"Hello, Bells. I just heard about this show, and I decided to check it out." Charlie smiled.

"Great!" Bella smiled. "Come on in."

Nessie, who sat cross-legged on the bed and reading a children's book looked up and smiled. "Grandpa!" She said in a higher voice.

"Hello, sweetie." Charlie sat down and hugged Nessie. "Wow! You're so big! How'd you grow so much?"

Nessie just shrugged and smiled. "I guess I eat a lot."

Charlie chuckled. "You sure do!" He turned to Bella and Edward. "What are you feeding this child?"

"Oh, the usual." Bella answered. "Fruit, vegetables, meat..."

"Ah." Charlie nodded. He studied Bella. "Wow. I'm jealous. Bella, you look the same age as you were every time I see you."

Bella shrugged. "I guess I don't age well."

"And your eyes look different." Charlie noticed. He stood up.

"Color contacts." Bella replied.

"And your voice..." Charlie said. "It sounds different too."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I had throat surgery."

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "What?! No, you didn't tell me!"

"Sorry. I could've sworn I did." Bella cringed. "It won't happen again."

"When did you get throat surgery?" Charlie demanded.

"About a year ago." Bella replied. "I was mugged and nearly suffocated to death. I was rushed to the emergency room and had to have surgery."

"Oh my God!" Charlie exclaimed. "Did they catch the mugger?"

"Yep. He's in prison for life." Bells replied.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Unbelieveable."

"I know, right?" Edward spoke up. "I thought of ten different ways to server that bastard's head from his body."

Charlie jkust stared at edward. "Wow."

"What?"

"You swore in front of your five year old daughter." Charlie responded. He chuckled. "Well, that's a relief. I trhought you were too perfect!"

Edward stared at Charlie. "Excuse me?"

"You act way tyoo perfect in my opeiniopn. I was waiting for you to crack." Charlie smiled. "No disrespect, but...well..."

"Well, I was trying to make a good impression.:"" Edward shrugged. "Sorry if I'm not good enough for your daughter."

Bella smacked Edward's arm. "Edward!"

"I never said that!" Charlie argued.

"You implied it." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Okay! Well, it wasa nice to see you again, Charlie." Bella jumped in. "Let's go see Alice. I know you miss her."

"Fine.": Charlie sighed. He turned to Edward. "This conversation is not over, Edward."

"Looking forward to the end of it." He replied.

The two left. Edward sighed. Nessie cleared her throat and walked up to Edward. "So, Lorelai, how are you gonna prepare for round two?"

Edward just stared at Nessie. "Who the hell is Lorelai?"

XXX

SG wswtaggered onstage. She hasn't eaten for over six hours, and she was starving. "Hey, everybody! Welcome bvack to Twilight Idol! Up next, we have Charlie Swan singing Burning Love by El vis Presley."

The audience cheered as Charlie walked onstage.

_**Lord Almighty,**_

_**I feel my temperature rising**_

_**Higher higher**_

_**It's burning through to my soul**_

_**Girl, girl, girl**_

_**You gonna set me on fire**_

_**My brain is flaming**_

_**I don't know which way to go**_

_**Your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like the sweet song of a choir**_

_**You light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_**I feel my temperature rising**_

_**Help me, I'm flaming**_

_**I must be a hundred and nine**_

_**Burning, burning, burning**_

_**And nothing can cool me**_

_**I just might turn into smoke**_

_**But I feel fine**_

_**Cause your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like a sweet song of a choir**_

_**And you light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

_**It's coming closer**_

_**The flames are reaching my body**_

_**Please won't you help me**_

_**I feel like I'm slipping away**_

_**It's hard to breath**_

_**And my chest is a-heaving**_

_**Lord Almighty,**_

_**I'm burning a hole where I lay**_

_**Cause your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like the sweet song of a choir**_

_**You light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

_**With burning love**_

_**Ah, ah, burning love**_

_**I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**_

_**Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**_

_**Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**_

_**Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**_

_**Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**_

_**Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**_

The audience cheered. SG walked back onstage. "Judges?"

""You sang...well...not good." Ash said. "No."

"Darling, you had a...very strange song choice." Esteethestrange said. "No."

"No. Elvis sucks." Volvo96 said.

"WHAT?!" Said the Elvis Presley fan club. They pulled out knives and pitchforks and glared at Volvo96.

"Sorry, Charlie. Better luck next year." SG said.

"Ah, it's fine." Charlie said. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to notice anything strange about the Cullens, would you?"

"I didn't notice anything strange or wird about them at all." SG replied.

"Are you lying?"

"Through my teeth." SG replied.

"Good girl." Charlie patted SG's shoulder and walked off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	22. Chapter 22

1**Yeah...I decided to go ahead with the crossovers, 'cause, frankly, this story is gonna be 60 chapters long and I'm running out of ideas. So...would you guys be okay with just having the characters sing the songs and be judged with no behind-the-scenes stuff? If not, I'd really appreciate ideas and thoughts and suggestions. Otherwise...it'll just be the characters singing and being judged.**

**Thanks in advance!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Volvo96 was rocking back and forth in a fetal position. "Two more, two more, two more..."

"What's with him?" Asked Esteethestrange.

"He's getting a little tired of all of the..." Ash used finger quotes. "'Retarded singers'."

"Ah." Esteethestrange nodded.

Bella walked up to the judges looking annoyed. "How the hell do my parents keep finding out about this show?"

Ash shrugged. "It's a popular show."

"Is your mom auditioning or something?" Esteethestrange asked.

"Yes." Bella sighed. " and my step dad unfortunately. On top of that, she's getting suspicious that I'm not human anymore."

"Well...you don't have to say you're a vampire, per se." Ash said. "You could tell her that you developed super powers and there are others like you. And..,.the others like you have gold eyes and sparkly skin, and never age. Just leave the blood drinking out of it.,"

"And the not eating?" Bella asked.

"Just tell her you're not hungry every time she offers you something."

Bella thought about that for a minute. "That could work. Thanks!"

"No problem!"

XX

SG walked onstage smiling. "Hi, everybody! Welcome to Twilight Idol with your judges Ash, esteethestrange, and Volvo96!" The audience cheered. "Now...up next, we have Renee Dwyer singing Downtown by Petula Clark!"

As Renee waked onstage, someone in the audience yelled out " OH MY GODS, IT'S NINA MYERS!" (The acrtress who plays Renee in the Twilight movie also plays Nina Myers in 24)

Jack Bauer from 24 burst in brandishing his gun. "WHERE?!" He looked around until his eyes landed on a very scared and surprised Renee. "DAMMIT, NINA! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!"

Renee threw her hands up in surrender. She quivered. "I'm not Nina Myers! My name is Renee Dwyer!"

Charlie pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jack's head. "Put your gun down or I'll turn you into Swiss cheese."

"Wow. Never heard that one before." SG commented. "Seriously, Jack. She's telling you the truth. She really is not Nina Myers. They look a lot alike."

Jack lowered his gun and put it away. "Sorry..." He chuckled nervously.

"Who the hell is Nina Myers?" Volvo96 inquired.

"Let's put it this way: Have you seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" SG asked.

"Yeah."

"Nina could go as Peter Pettigrew for Halloween...if she wasn't dead." SG explained.

"And she killed my wife." Jack put in.

"That sucks."

"Oh no! What a tragedy!" Tony Almeida said sarcastically.

Jack glared at his former friend. "At least my wife wasn't disfigured when she died."

Tony glared back. "At least my wife wasn't pregnant when she died!"

"At least my wife shows more emotion and had the balls to kill someone without hesitating!"

"At least my wife didn't look like a man!" Tony shot back.

"At least I didn't become a freaking terrorist just because my wife died!" Jack folded his arms and smirked.

"Yeah!" Edward called out. "Most people kill themselves after their wives die." Everyone stared at Edward. "What? If they can't live without them..."

"Then they move on and start dating other people!" Bella exclaimed.

"You didn't!" Edward pointed out. "When we broke up, you couldn't get over it for months!"

"Can you blame me?!"

"Yes!" Half the audience said at once.

Bella folded her arms and pouted. Edward folded his arms, sighed, and looked away.

"Uh...guys? Can we get back to the show, please?" Asked SG.

"Fine..." Everyone else grumbled. Jack, Tony, and Charlie all trudged offstage. Renee took the microphone and cleared her throat.

_**When you're alone**_

_**And life is making you lonely**_

_**you can always go down town.**_

_**When you got worries,**_

_**All the noise and the hurry**_

_**seems to help,**_

_**I know down town.**_

_**Just listen to the music**_

_**Of the traffic in the city,**_

_**linger on the sidewalks**_

_**Where the neon signs are pretty.**_

_**How can you lose?**_

_**The lights are much brighter there**_

_**You can forget all your troubles,**_

_**Forget all your cares.**_

_**So go down town.**_

_**Things'll be great**_

_**When you're down town.**_

_**No finer place for sure-**_

_**Down town.**_

_**Everything's waiting for you**_

_**Down town.**_

_**Don't hang around**_

_**And let your problems surround you,**_

_**there are movie shows down town.**_

_**Maybe you know some little places to go**_

_**to where they never close down town.**_

_**Just listen to the rhythm**_

_**Of a gentle bossa nova.**_

_**You'll be dancing with 'em too**_

_**Before the night is over happy again.**_

_**The lights are much brighter there**_

_**You can forget all your troubles,**_

_**Forget all your cares.**_

_**So go down town.**_

_**Where all the lights are bright**_

_**Down town.**_

_**Waiting for you tonight**_

_**Down town.**_

_**You're gonna be alright now**_

_**Down town.**_

_**When you're alone**_

_**And life is making you lonely**_

_**you can always go down town.**_

_**When you got worries,**_

_**All the noise and the hurry**_

_**seems to help,**_

_**I know down town.**_

_**And you may find somebody kind-**_

_**To help and understand you,**_

_**someone who is just like you**_

_**And needs a gentle hand**_

_**To guide them along.**_

_**So maybe I'll see you.**_

_**There we can forget all our troubles,**_

_**Forget all our cares.**_

_**So go down town.**_

_**Things'll be great when you're**_

_**Down town.**_

_**Don't wait a minute more**_

_**Down town.**_

_**Everything's waiting for you**_

_**Down town. **_

Everyone cheered. SG walked back onstage. "Judges?"

"Ehhh...I really don't think oyu're that great a singer, so...no." Ash said.

"Darling, you had such flair, and that was a wonderful dong!" Esteethestrange. "I say you do go on!"

"No." Volvo said simply. "You're fugly, and a horrible singer."

"Sorry, Renee." SG said. "Better luck next year."

"Fine." Renee said. She walked offstage.

Suddenly, a brick flew at Volvo96's head knocking him out. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING RENEE FUGLY!" Charlie shouted.

"Hmmm. Is it just me, or is Charlie still not over Renee?" SG asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash wanted to know.

"Well, think about it." SG replied. "He pointed a gun at Jack Bauer for pulling a gun at her, then he threw a brick at Volvo96's head for calling her fugly."

"Oh, yeah..."

Renee winced. "Um...Charlie, you're a nice guy, but.,..I only like you as a friend."

Charlie's bottom lip quivered. "I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!" He began sobbing hysterically. Sue Clearwater ran over to Charlie and hugged him. She glared at Renee. "Baby, don't glare at Renee, please."

Sue rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oy to the freaking vey..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	23. Chapter 23

1**This is gonna be my last update until after Memorial Day. I will be in Las Vegas with no internet access, unfortunately.**

**Oh, and...-sigh- I wish I'd waited until I saw the 24 season 7 finale before writing last chapter, because Tony's wife Michelle was, in fact, pregnant when she died. Ah well...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah. That's right, Naomi. Annie slept with Liam then ran downstairs and fixed her hair. Mm-hmm." Nessie, who was watching TV, said sarcastically. She folded her arms and frowned. "Geez. People'll believe _anything_ these days!"

Jake walked in. "Hey, Ness. What's up?"

Nessie looked at Jake and smirked. "Oh, nothing much. Leah slept with Sam even though he and Emily are married."

"What?!" Jake exclaimed. "When?!"

Nessie chuckled. "I'm kidding, Jake. I was testing you."

"Oh." He sighed. "Why?"

"Ehhh. Because. Apparently, people will believe anything these days."

"Good point." Jake nodded. "So, did you hear that Miley Cyrus died in a car accident yesterday?"

"WHAT?!" Nessie jumped up.

Jake rolled on the floor laughing. "PSYCHE! That's what you get for testing me!" He ran from the room.

Nessie glared after him. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?"

XX

Meanwhile, the Cullens were watching Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida having a staring contest.

"Remind me again why they're having this contest?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"Because SG doesn't want blood on the carpets, so, all fights between them have to have no combat." Edward explained.

"Ahhh." Bella nodded.

A few minutes later, Tony blinked. Jack jumped up and pointed to him. "HA!"

Tony rubbed his eyes. "Son of a bitch."

"My Native American name, I believe!" Jack joked.

Agent Renee Walker walked in. "Well, it's good to know Jack Bauer has a sense of humor."

"Is that so hard to believe?" Jack asked.

"Actually, yes." Renee nodded.

"Yeah, well, I may be a tad emo sometimes, but not as much as Sasuke Uchiha over there." He pointed to Tony.

Tony glar3ed at Jack. "Hey, I have a reason to be emo!"

"Yeah, I know. Your wife and unborn son were killed." Jack replied. "I know it's sad, but dude, come on. Is it really worth becoming a terrorist over?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAND!" Tony sobbed hysterically. "Michelle and I made plans, dammit! We were gonna name our son after my father." He sniffed. "He was going to join little league and go to an Ivy League school! WE WERE GONNA MAKE YOU HIS GODFATHER, JACK!"

Jack gaped. "You were?"

"Yeah." Tony sniffed again. He glomped Jack. "Hold me!"

Jack was taken aback. He patted Tony on the back. "There, there."

Tony blew his nose into Jack's shirt. Jack pulled bafck slightly making a face.

"All this trouble...for a fetus?" Bella took in.

"And his wife." Edward put in. "I can't blame him, really. I'd do the same thing!"

Bella smiled and walked in front of her husband. "And then, I'd come back as a ghost and yell at you."

"Well, what would you do if I died?" Edward asked.

"Cry. Mope. But I'd eventually move on." Bella said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true..."

"You're lucky, Edward." Tony said. "You have an opportunity to have a family. Some people don't have that."

Edward smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry for your losses."

"Not as sorry as Wilson's gonna be..." Tony seethed. He left the room.

Jack turned to Renee. "Has Wilson given you guys all the info he has?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Let's go see a movie!" Jack left the room, too.

Renee shrugged and followed him.

XXX

The audience cheered as SG walked onstage. "Welcome everybody, to the last Twilight Idol audition of the season!" The crowd went wild. "Now, up last, but not least, Phil Dwyer singing Love by Nat King Cole!"

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

_**O is for the only one I see**_

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

During the trumpet solo, Phil closed his eyes, raised his hands up to his shoulders and swayed to the music.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

_**O is for the only one I see**_

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

The audience cheered. SG came back onstage. "Judges?"

Ash had laid her head on the table. She was snoring. Esteethestraange poked her hard. "AH! SPIDERS!" Everyone stared at ash. "What? Oh..."

"Let's take that as a no." SG said. "Esteethestrange?"

"You're too behind the times." Esteethestrange replied. "That song died out over ten years ago. So, no."

"I agree with Esteethestrange." Volvo96 replied.

"Sorry, Phil." SG said. "Better luck next year."

XXX

Jake walked into his room and looked for his iPhone. It was on the desk when he left his room, now it was gone. Jake gasped and searched the desk. He then found a piece of paper with Nessie's handwriting on it.

_Jake-_

_You may have noticed that your iPhone is missing. I am currently holding it hostage. You know better than to trick me, Jacob Black. On the back of this paper is a clue. I will leave you three clues in order to find your iPhone. If you fail within one week, I will flush your iPhone down the toilet._

_-Nessie_

Jake gasped. "Oh, that bitch..." He turned the paper over.

_Ray D ate her._

"WHO THE HELL IS RAY D?!" Jake raised his fists to the heavens.

Seth walked in. "Hey, man."

"SETH!" Jake ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Do you know who Ray D is?"

"Um...no." Seth replied, surprised. "Why?"

Jake showed him the note. "Nessie's holding my iPhone hostage, and she gave me this clue as to where the next clue is!"

Seth read the clue. "Hmmmmm...Ray D ate her...radiator, perhaps?"

Jake gasped. "You're a genius!" He put an arm around Seth's shoulder. "Come, young Seth! We must complete the quest for the iPhone! Or else...I will run downtown naked with pink hair..."

"...Ok!" Seth said eagerly.

"TO THE RADIATOR!" Jake pointed his index finger to the door and ran through it. Seth walked to the door, opened it, and followed Jake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**See y'all next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

1**Soryy, guys! I had major writer's block and I've been really busy. _**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jake and Seth sprinted to the basement. Sticking out of the top of the radiator was a folded-up piece of paper. Jake ran over and grabbed it.

"_Sometimes I'm dirty,_

_Sometimes I'm clean_

_I flush away your troubles_

_If you know what I mean_

_Sometimes people cry when they come to me_

_Sometimes they meet_

_To talk about their problems_

_When they're in defeat."_

"Nice poem." Seth commented.

"But what does it mean?" Jake concentrated hard. "'Flush all your troubles away'...'sometimes dirty, sometimes clean'..." After a few minutes, he gasped when a sudden realization hit him. "THE BATHROOM!"

"But which one?" Asked Seth.

"Good question." Jake stroked his chin in thought. "We'll have to search every single bathroom in the building. Including the girls' bathrooms."

Seth stared at Jake. "Crazy iPhone owner say what?"

"You heard me!" Jake grabbed Seth's wrist. "Let's go!""

After searching every bathroom, being called perverts by girls, and running over the janitor; Seth and Jake reached the top floor panting for breath.

"Eighteen down..." Jake gasped for breath. "Two more to go."

Seth caught his breath. "Okay...heart returning to normal...let's go."

They headed into the men's bathroom. Written on the mirror in what looked like red paint were the words:

"Rearrange these letters: 'DRUM STEP'"

Jake gaped at the mirror. "'Drum step'? What the hell?"

"Hmmmmm...." Seth stared at the hint for a few minutes. He then took out a sharpie which he conveniently kept in his pocket. He started forming words underneath. ""Rust demp...? No..."

Jake stared at it also. "'Up sterm'? No..."

A few more minutes later, they both gasped and shouted in unision. "THE DUMPSTER!"

They sprinted downstairs. As they sprinted towards the door, Starletta came in. "Hey, Jake!"

Jake and Seth skidded to a stop in front of Starletta. "Phew..."

"...Anyway, what's the hurry?" Starletta asked.

Jake sighed. "I tricked Nessie, now she has my iPhone hostage, and she revealed that she put my iPhone in a dumpster."

"Ohhhhh." Starletta pulled out a dusty phone. "Is this it? I found it in the dumpster outside."

Jake gasped and grabbed the iPhone,. "iPHONE!" He exclaimed. He hugged it and rubbed it against his cheek. "Don't worry. I will never lose you again."

Starkletta stared at Jake weirdly. Seth suppressed laughter.

"Oh, shut up, Seth!" Jake snapped.

"What?"

"Nessie will _so_ pay for stealing my iPhone and getting it dirty..." Jake said maliciously.

"How?" Asked Seth.

"...I have no idea..."

XXX

Everyone gathered in the ampitheater for the announcement for the semi-finals.

SG waved her hands fr silence. "Welcome, everybody to the semifinals!" Everyone cheered again. "Now...these lucky ten winners will get to audition again for Twilight Idol!" More cheering. SG turned to all of the contestants who were standing in a line behind her. "Now, when I call your name, come up center stage and our judges will tell you whether or not you go onto the next round! Edward Cullen!"

Edward walked up to the front of the stage as everyone cheered.

"OH MY GOD! YES, YOU DO GO ON!" Ash shrieked.

"I AGREE!" Esteethesdtrange yelled.

Volvo96 stared at the two girls. "...Sure, what the hell?"

Edward smiled as everyone cheered. "Bella Cullen!" SG shouted.

Bella walked up and looked a bit nervous.

"Hmmm..." Ash stroked her chin. "Well, I _do_ like Hannah Montana...I'ma say yes."

"Well, you have a beautiful voice, and I hate to see talent wasted." Esteethestrange commented. "You go on."

"No." Volvo96 said bluntly. "You suck and so does Hannah Montana."

"Jasper Hale!" SG shouted. There was a wild applause as Jasper walked up. Alice glared at the girls who shouted "WE LOVE YOU, JASPER!"

"YES YES YES YES YES! YOU DO GO ON!" Ash screamed. Then she coughed.

Esteethestrange rubbed her left ear and glared at Ash. "Well, you did use your powers to get us to say yes, but what the hell. The song you sang fits you, so I'ma say yes."

"What is it with you and slang?" Volvo96 asked.

"I just felt like talking like that. 'KAY?!" She glared at Volvo96.

The semifinals went on until Phil stepped back in line. The audience waited eagerly for SG.

"What a turnout!" SG exclaimed. "Now...the final ten auditioners will be...Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jake Black, Renesmee Cullen, Seth Clearwater, and Garrett!"

Everyone screamed and clapped as the ten auditioners held hands and bowed to the audience. The remaining ten stomped offstage grunting and growling.

"Congratulations, you gguys!" SG yelled over the cheering. "We'll continue with the second auditions next week! Until then, good night, everybody!"

XXX

Seth caught up with Jake a few hours later. "Hey, Jake!"

"Yeah?"

"I know how you can get back at Nessie..." Seth grinned mischieviously.

"How?" Jake asked with interest.

Seth put an arm around Jake's shoulders. "Walk with me."

XXX

"Are you sure thiw will work, Seth?"

Jake and Seth were positioned in the hallwat adjacent to the hallway with Nessie's dressing room.

"Of course it will! The plan is flawless!" Seth said confidently. "When Nessie opens the door and walks in, a bucket of water will fall on her, then she'll slide into a puddle of more water, causing her to fall into a box full of feathers! Then we'll take her picture and post it on the internet!"

"Haha! Classic." Jake chuckled. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

"Hey, Nessie, you in there?" Bella called as she knocked on the door.

Jake's eyes widened in fear. He jumped around the corner. "Wait! Bella!"

Too late. Bella walked in. Jake flinched as he heard Bella scream twice. Seth winced., "Ooooh...should we run for it?"

"Yeah, probably."

Bella stormed out of Nessie's room seething. She saw Jake and Seth wincing in anticipation. "JACOB BLACK! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU WILL DIE!"

Jake yelped in a high voice and sprinted down the hallway. Bella chased after him,. Seth just laughed and shook his head.

Nessie walked up to Seth. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Seth smiled. "Jake tried to prank you, but your mom accidentally turned out to be the victim."

"Jake tried to prank me?" Nessie folded her arms and frowned.

"Yes..." Seth said slowly.

Nessie just shrugged. "Okay." She walked off.

Seth stared after Nessie. "What just happened here?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	25. Chapter 25

1**...Writer's block is evil.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nessie nonchalantly sat in her dressing room reading. She was listening for any sounds coming from Jake's dressing room.

In Jake's dressing room, Jake was admiring himself in front of a mirror when Edward walked in. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Eddie." Jake replied.

Edward scowled at him. He sighed. "I'm out of shampoo. Can I borrow yours, please?"

"Sure." Jake lightly tossed his bottle of shampoo to Edward,.

"Thanks." He left.

A few minutes later, Nessie walked in. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Ness." Jake replied. "Look, I'm sorry I almost pranked you."

"Oh, it's fine." Nessie smiled. "I don't get mad. I get even.:"

"Heh...guess I better watch my back then."

"That's correct!" Nessie turned to leave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nessie froze and Jake turned around. "What was that?"

They heard a door slam openj. A few minutes later, Jake's door slammed open revealing a very pissed-off Edward with bright, neon pink hair.

"JACOB BLACK, I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY!" Edward screamed in rage.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jake threw his hands up and backed up.

Nessie winced. "Dad, he really didn't do it. I put pink hair dye in Jake's shampoo. I was trying to prank Jake!"

"That's just whgat you want me to think!" Edward tackled Jake to the ground.

"DAAAAAAD! STOP IT!" Nessie yelled frantically.

Bella burst through the door. "EDWARD CULLEN! I HAVE OUR LAWYER ON SPEED DIAL!"

Edward stopped beatiung Jake up and looked up at his wife. "Your point?"

Bella looked around at Edward, Jake, then Nessie. "Um...heh...that...I can get a divorce from you any second?"

"Do you even know what the hell I'm doing?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...well, it looks like you're beating the crap out of Jake for some reason..." Bella then noticed his hair. "And I think I've figured out why."

"It wasn't me!" Jake exclaimed.

"Quiet, mongrel!" Edward snarled.

"Daaaaad, stop insulting him!" Nessie whined. Tears were shining in her eyes.

"Edward, come on! It's just a little prank!" Bella reasoned.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT BEING PRANKED!" Edward yelled. "IT'S ABOUT...uh..."

"Your ego being bruised?" Bella guessed.

"Yes!" Edward blurted out. "I mean no!"

Bella just smiled./ "Okay." She shrugged, then left.

Edward just stared after Bella. "Wait...Bella!" He jumped up and followed her. "What do you mean 'okay'? BELLAAAAAA!"

"...That was random." Jake stated.

"Ya think?" Nessie asked, sarcastically.

XXX

In the auditorium, SG walked back onstage, smiling. The crowd cheered.

"Hey, everybody, and welcome to round two of TWILIGHT IDOL with your judges Ash, Esteethestrange, and Volvo96!" The crowd cheered louder. "Now...first up, we have Edward Cullen singing Everything by Lifehouse!"

Everyone cheered as Edward walked onstage wearing a beanie covering up his pink hair. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my wife Bella."

Everyone clammed up as Edward started to sing.

_**Find me here, speak to me**_

_**I want to feel You, I need to hear You**_

_**You are the light that's leading me**_

_**To the place where I find peace again**_

_**You are the strength that keeps me walking**_

_**You are the hope that keeps me trusting**_

_**You are the light to my soul**_

_**You are my purpose, You're everything**_

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_**You calm the storms, and You give me rest**_

_**You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall**_

_**You steal my heart, and You take my breath away**_

_**Would You take me in, take me deeper now**_

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_**'Cause You're all I want, You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want, You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want, You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want, You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_

Everyone cheered wildly. The Edward Cullen fan club screamed"I LOVE YOU, EDWARD!", and Bella glared at the fan club. SG walked back onstage, clapping.

"That was awesome! Judges?"

"Dawg, that was freaking awesome!" Ash sniffed. "You go on!"

"Darling, that song fits you and Bella perfectly!" Esteethestrange smiled. "You definately go on!"

"Meh...that song was way too sappy." Volvo96 commented. "I'ma say no." Esteethestrange and Ash stared at Volvo96. "What?"

"I thought you didn't like slang." Esteethestrange said.

Volvo realized what she was talking about and slapped his forehead. "DAMMIT!"

"O...kay, then." SG turned to Edward. "Welcome nback to Twilight Idol!" She hgave him a gold envelope.

"Thanks." Edward replied.

"Yo, Edward! What's with the beanie?" Asked Volvo96. Edward promptly shot him with a taser.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	26. Chapter 26

1Bella sat in an armchair reading a magazine. She was waiting for Edward to come out of the shower. She sighed and put the magazine down.

"Edward, come on! It's not that bad!" Bela called into the bathroom.

Edward stuck his head out of the shower. "Yes it is! I can't go around with pink hair forever!"

"You can't shower forever either!" Bella argued back.

"Watch me!"

Bella groaned in resignation and slapped her forehead. She got up and headed to Nessie's dressing room.

"Nessie, do you still have that bottle of pink hair dye?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to see it." Nessie grabbed the bottle, and Bella read the back. Her eyes widened in horror. "Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"THIS IS PERMANENT HAIR DYE!" Bella screeched. "Did you even READ the freaking bottle?!"

Nessie's eyes widened. "No...crap..."

Bella groaned in frustration. "Your father's gonna keep trying to scrub the dye out until his hair falls out!"

"So what are we gonna do?" Nessie asked.

"We...are gonna secretly dye his hair back to it's original color." Bella stated. "TO WALMART!"

XXX

A few hours later, Bella knocked on Edward's bathroom door. Edward came out, towel-drying his hair.

Bella held out the copper colored hair dye spiked shampoo. "I thought since you're gonna run out of shampoo soon, here."

Edward smiled and took the bottle. "Thanks." He kissed Bella on the lips, and went back inside the bathroom. An hour later, Edward whopped with joy. He slammed the door open. "IT WORKED!" Edward yelled happily. He ran to Bella, picked her up and spun her around.

"Yay! That's awesome!" Bella said chuckling. She looked down at Edward's bodice. "Um...you're naked."

"Yeah, so? It's not like anyone's gonna barge in on us at the moment." Edward waved it off. Just then, the door slammed open and Nessie walked in.

Edward's eyes widened and he sprinted back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"...I'm...gonna try and forget I saw that." Nessie stated/.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Bella winced. "What'd you need?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck with your next performance onstage." Nessie stated. "Break a leg!"

"Thanks!"

XXX

"Welcome to another Twilight Idol!" The crowd cheered as SG announced. "Up next is Bella Cullen singing Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan!"

Leah groaned. "The two worst combinations ever."

"What's got your fur in a knot?" Asked Seth.

"Bella sucks so bad." Leah replied., "She's selfish, whiny, bitchy, inconsiderate, and she has a low self-esteem."

Seth cleared his throat. "Edward's sitting like four seats down from us."

"Yeah, so?"

"He can read your mind." Seth reminded her.

"Let him!" Leah said. "I can take him."

Seth shrugged. "Don't expect me to save your ass when he kills you."

"He won't." Leah replied. "He's too much of a pushover to do anything."

XX

Bella walked onstage as people cheered. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my husband, Edward."

_**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken**_

_**Like remember when**_

_**You took my heart and put it back together again**_

_**I've been wasting time with clueless guys**_

_**But now it's over**_

_**Let me tell you why**_

_**I'm through**_

_**I've meet someone new**_

_**Who's just like you**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate**_

_**It's automatic.**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

_**No lie**_

_**So don't even try**_

_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_

_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_

_**For someone just like you**_

_**But you're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine**_

_**You took my heart and put it back together again.**_

_**You're the kind of guy that blows my mind**_

_**But now it's my turn**_

_**You've been right in front of me**_

_**Everything I need**_

_**Why didn't i see**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate**_

_**It's Automatic.**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

_**No lie**_

_**So don't even try**_

_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_

_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_

_**For someone just like you**_

_**But you're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate**_

_**It's automatic**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

_**No lie**_

_**So don't even try**_

_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_

_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_

_**For someone just like you**_

_**But you're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**You're it**_

_**You're the ultimate, you....**_

The audience cheered. Leah booed loudly which caused Edward to shoot her with a taser.

"STOP INSULTING MY WIFE, DAMMIT!" Edward yelled at Leah.

SG walked back onstage. "Okay! Judges?"

"I think that song suits you and Edward perfectly." Ash told Bella. "You go on.?""

"Agreed!" Esteethestrange said. "You go on."

"No." Volvo96 stated. "You suck." He then was tasered by Edward.

"You know, we really need to get that taser away from Edward." Rosalie whispered to Emmett.

"I HEARD THAT!" Edward shot the taser at Rose.

Jake sneak-attacked Edward and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed at the taser. "Gimmie that taser, Edward!"

"NEVER!" Edward tried to push Jake off and held the taser away from the werewolf. Jake reached for the taser again and grabbed it.

The boys struggled with it until Jake managed to taser Edward. He jumped up. "HA! IN YOUR FREAKING FACE!"

Bella shot Jake with another taser. "That's what you get for tasering my Edward, Jacob!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...I couldn't think of anything else. Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

1Jasper sat in his room wrapping up Alice's anniversary present. He got her a big orange Prda bag from Italy. He heard a knock at the door. Thinking it's Alice, Jasper hurriedly shoved the present under the desk. "Come in!"

The door opened. Jasper turned around to see who it was and froze. He gasped and his eyes widened as a tiny, Hispanic woman with long black hair and reed eyes approached him, smiling.

"Maria?" Jasper said puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to se you." Maria said in her musical voice.

Jasper swallowed. "Oh...um...I thought I told you to keep your distance."

"I figured it would hurt to pay a friendly visit." Maria answered. She smiled seductively. "After all..." She put her arms around his neck. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Jasper felt Maria's emotions of lust. "Oh my God." Jasper pulled away. "You're in love with me!"

"That's correct!" Maria giggled and swayed sideways. "You won't mind if I freshen up in the bathroom, would you?"

"Uh...no. Go ahead." Jasper tried to smile. Maria headed to the bathroom, and Jasper quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bella.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Bella! It's Jasper." Jasper whispered.

"Oh, hi. Why are you whispering?" Bella asked.

"Never mind that. I need you to do me a favor." Jasper kepty watch on the bathroom door.

"Okay."

"I need you to keep Alice away from our dressing rom all day." Jasper replied.

"Oh. Working on your anniversary gift?" Bella guessed.

"Yes...yes. That's why." Jasper lied easily.,

"Ok! Sure, I'll keep her away." Bella said.

"Thanks, I owe ya, bye." He said quickly, then hung up.

Maria came out of the bathroom. Jasper smiled. He didn't know how, but Jasper had to get rid of Maria. Telling her he's married isn't going to cut it.

XXX

Alice came floating down a hallway, smiling, her arms laden with shopping bags. She met Bella as she turned around a corner.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice glomped her sister-in-law.

"Hey, Alice! Happy 60th Anniversary!" Bella replied.

"I know. Can you believe it?" Alice gushed. "60 long years, and Jasper and I are still in love!"

"I know!" Bella smiled.

"So, I have Jasper's anniversary present. I'm gonna head to my dressing room to put it together." Alice held up her bags.

"No!" Bella held out her hands to stop alice. "Um...Jasper's in there, and...he's working on a surprise for you."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" Alice asked, smiling widely. "Can I prepare this in your room, then?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

Alice skipped off, and Bella sighed with relief. She turned and almost ran into SG. "Oh!" Bella chuckled. "Sorry, SG, I didn't see you there."

"Ah, it's fine." SG waved it off. "What's up?"

"Ah nothing new with me." Bella shrugged and sighed. "Both Alice and Jasper are working on their anniversary gifts to each other."

"Cool." SG nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to give you a heads-up. The Volturi are back."

"What? Why?" Bella asked, slightly alarmed.

"I dunno. They just reappeared." SG shrugged.

Bella sighed in dread. "All right. Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome." SG smiled. She waved. "See ya!" She set off.

Bella headed to her dressing room. Alice was sitting on the floor staring off into space with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asked as she sat down next to her.

A few minutes later, Alice snapped out of it. She gasped quietly. "Jasper's in our dressing room with someone on our bed."

"Are you sure it';s not you?" Bella asked. "It is your anniversary, after all."

"I'm not sure." Alice admitted. She gasped and grabbed Bella's arm. "What if he's cheating on me?"

"What?" Bella asked, surprised. "Alice, that's crazy. Why would Jasper cheat on you?"

"I...don't know." Alice replied. She stood up. "But I'ma find out what he's up to,."

XXX

SG walked along the hallway coming up to Jasper and Alice's dressing room. She heard moaning and grunting in the dressing room. Curious, SG pressed her ear against the door.

"Ohhh, Jasper." SG heard someone say. "Mmmmm. Harder. Harder. Oh, that's good."

SG wrinkled her brow in confusion. _'That doesn't sound like Alice. Maybe I better go to Bella's dressing room to make sure.'_

SG walked down the hall and ran into Bella and "Alice!"

"Hi, SG!:" Alice chirped.

"Uh..." SG just stood there unsure of what to do or say. "Um..."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Um...Jasper's in your dressing room."

"O...kay..."

"He's...um...cheating on you." SG said lamely.

"WHAT?!" Alice pushed past SG and ran to her dressing room.

XX

Jasper was on the bottom and Maria was on top. He wondered how long this was going to go on. He was about to say something, when he heard pounding on the door.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! OPEN UP!"

Jasper gasped and threw Maria off. He started putting on his clothes.

"Who is that?" Maria asked.

"My wife." Jasper replied. "Damn it!"

"You nevcer mentioned a wife." Maria raised an eyebrow.

Alice kicked the dfoor open. Beyoind furious, she stormed up to Jasper.

"I can explain!" Jasper exclaimed.

Alice smacked Jasper across the face. "You two-timing son of a bitch! You cheated on me!:"

"I was trying to get rid of her! This was the only way I could think of to do it!" Jasper threw his hands up in surrender.

:"By having sex with her?!"

"And then dumping her!" Jasper finished.

Maria slid off the bed and walked over to Jasper and gaped at him. "You were going to dump me? And you were trying to get rid of me?"

"Can you blame me?!" Jasper threw his hands up in frustration.

Maria's lip quivered. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and skulked out of the room. Sh turned back. "I will have me revenge, Jsper Whitlock!" She slammed the door so hard, the wall around it cracked.

Jasper sighed in relief and smiled. His face fell as Alice glared at him. "Unb...Happy Anjniversary?" Alice still glarted at him. "I love you?" Alice still glared at him. "I'm sorry, and it'll never happen again?" Alice still glared at him. Jasper gulped.

XXX

SG walked on stage yet again. "Ok, you all know the drill. Next up is Jake Black singing Home by Three Days Grace!"

The audience cheered as Jake walked onstage. He smiled and waved. Ash happily put in some earplugs.

_**I'll be coming home**_

_**Just to be alone**_

_**Cause I know you're not there**_

_**And I know that you don't care**_

_**I can hardly wait to leave this place**_

_**No matter how hard I try**_

_**You're never satisfied**_

_**This is not a home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

_**You always disappear**_

_**Even when you're here**_

_**This is not my home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a home**_

_**By the time you come home**_

_**I'm already stoned**_

_**You turn off the TV**_

_**And you scream at me**_

_**I can hardly wait**_

_**Till you get off my case**_

_**No matter how hard I try**_

_**You're never satisfied**_

_**This is not a home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

_**You always disappear**_

_**Even when you're here**_

_**This is not my home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a home**_

_**I'm better off alone**_

_**No matter how hard I try**_

_**You're never satisfied**_

_**This is not a home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

_**You always disappear**_

_**Even when you're here**_

_**This is not my home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a**_

_**Home, home, this house is not a home**_

SG clapped and walked back nstage. "Judges?"

"No." Ash said simply.

"Darling, you sing wonderfully as always." Esteethestrange said. "You go on!"

"Meh...it was okay, I suppose." Volvo96 said. "You go on."

"All right! Welcome back to Twilight Idol!" SG handed Jake an envelope.

"Thanks." Jake smiled.

XXX

Jasper sat in his room and sighed sadly. Alice wasn't talking to him at all. He kept thinking of ways to make it up to her. He heard a knock on his door and went to open it. He stepped outside when he didn't see anyone. He looked around and shrugged. He was about to walk back in when he was attacked from behind. A gag was put on his mouth and his hands were bound. He felt someone put a burlap sack over his head and was being led away.

XXX

Alice walked down a hal when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Alice Cullen. We have your husband." Said a strange voice that sounded like Caius. "If you tell anyone of the visions you may have of your niece and brother, your husband will die a slow and painful death...and you will watch. Understand?"

Alice swallowed. "Yes. Who is this?"

"The Volturi." The voice hung up.

Alice froze to the ground. She took short breaths and looked around afraid and confused. Jasper was kidnapped and something might happen to Nessie and Edward. If she told anyone, Jasper will die. What is she going to do?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...Man that was long! Read and review, please!**


	28. Chapter 28

1Alice sat in a corner of her dressing room with her knees curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth. Her head was swimming. Jasper is being held hostage by the Volturi...Edward and Nessie might be in danger...and Jasper will be killed if she gave herself away, so she can't do a damn thing about it!

"Okay, Alice...pull yourself together." she muttered. She took a few deep breaths. "I'll just...call Edward to make sure he and Nessie are safe. Yeah. That's what I'll do..." She took out her phone, and it rang. She jumped and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella."

Alice sighed inwardly. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"I'm looking for Edward. Have you seen him?"

"No. Have you tried his cell?"

"He's not answering."

Alice stiffened. _'They got to him!'_ She swallowed. "Oh. Okay, well...I dunno, then."

"Okay. If you see him, tell him I called."

"Sure..." Alice said. "Hey, maybe Nessie knows where Edward is."

"I'm with Nessie right now. She doesn't know either."

"Oh...Okay! Bye!:" She hung up. So Nessie is still safe. But she didn't know where Edward was. Suddenly, Alice got a vision of Edward buying flowers from a flower shop. She sighed with relief. Her phone rqng again. "Hello?"

"Are you alone?" A female voice asked.

"Yes." Alice answered. "Who is this?"

"I'm sending you the answer." The voice said. There was a pause. A few minutes later, Alice's phone beeped. Her caller sent Alice a picture showing Jasper bound and gagged to a chair.

Alice gasped. "Jasper."

"Now do you know who this is?" Asked the voice.

"Please don't hurt him." Alice begged.

"Oh, I won't." The voice replied. "As long as you do exactly what I say, Alice."

Alice swallowed. "What do you want me to do?"

"First I want youy to tell me where your brother Edward is."

Alice took a few short breaths and swallowed. "Why do you need to know?"

"The only thing you need to know that if you don't do what I say and answer all of my questions truthfully, Jasper dies. If you tell anyone of our communication or warn anyone, Jasper dies." The voice clarified. "Now tell me where Edward is."

"He's at a flower shop." Alice's voice quivered. "He should be back within the hour."

"Thank you." The voice said. "As a reward for your behavior, I'm gonna let you speak with your husband."

A couple of minutes passed and Jasper spoke into the phone. "Alice?"

"Jasper! Are you all right?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." Jasper replied. "For God's sake don't let them use me to manipulate you in any way!"

The mysterious hostile yanked the phone away and put it back to her ear. "Remember, Alice: if you warn anyone about this, Jasper dies. If you intervene in any way of the Volturi's plans, Jasper dies. Do you understand, Alice?"

"Yes. Yes, I understand." Alice said sincerely. "I'll stay out of this."

"Thank you. And believe me, you're saving your husbands' life by doing this." The mysterious hostile hung up.

XXX

Volvo96 yawned hugely and stretched. "I'm freaking bored!"

"Me too. When are we starting?" Esteethestrange asked.

"SG just called. She'll be here in a minute. Ash replied.

"What was the delay?" Asked Esteethestrange. Ash shrugged.

SG ran onstage as everyone cheered. "Sorry for the delay, folks! Up next, we have Renesmee Cullen singing Everywhere by Michelle Branch!"

The audience cheered as Renesmee walked onstage, smiled, and waved.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Jake." She said, smiling at Jake. He beamed back.

_**Turn it inside out so I can see**_

_**The part of you that's drifting over me**_

_**And when I wake you're, you're never there**_

_**But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere**_

_**You're everywhere**_

_**Just tell me how I got this far**_

_**Just tell me why you're here and who you are**_

_**'Cause every time I look**_

_**You're never there**_

_**And every time I sleep**_

_**You're always there**_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me**_

_**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**_

_**You're everything I know**_

_**That makes me believe**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**I recognize the way you make me feel**_

_**It's hard to think that**_

_**You might not be real**_

_**I sense it now, the water's getting deep**_

_**I try to wash the pain away from me**_

_**Away from me**_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me**_

_**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**_

_**You're everything I know**_

_**That makes me believe**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**I am not alone**_

_**Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**_

_**And when I touch your hand**_

_**It's then I understand**_

_**The beauty that's within**_

_**It's now that we begin**_

_**You always light my way**_

_**I hope there never comes a day**_

_**No matter where I go**_

_**I always feel you so**_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me**_

_**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**_

_**You're everything I know**_

_**That makes me believe**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me**_

_**And when I catch my breath**_

_**It's you I breathe**_

_**You're everything I know**_

_**That makes me believe**_

_**I'm not alone**_

_**You're in everyone I see**_

_**So tell me**_

_**Do you see me?**_

The audience cheered. "Judges?" SG asked.

"That song doesn't really remind me of you and Jake, but what the hell." Ash said. "You go on!"

"Darling, you have excellent flair. The song definately suits you and Jake in my opinion." Esteethestrange said. "You go on!"

"I got bored the second you came onstag3e." Volvbo96 stated. "You don't gho on."

Bella glared at Volvo96 ans slowly raised a taser. Edward held her bnack and shook his head.

SG gave Nessie an envelope. "Welcome back, Nessie!":

"Thanks!" Nessie skipped offstage.

In the audience, Alice looked behind her at one of the Volturi guards. The Violturi guard took out a cell phone, dialed it and spoke into it.

"She's done." The guard said in Italian.

Alice gulped._ 'Oh no! Nessie is in danger right now! I have to do something!'_ Alice ran out to the side of the stage and called Jake. "Hey, Jake, it's Alice. Can you find Nessie for me? I have something she wants to borrow. In my dressing room."

"I understand you had to try, Alice." Said a strange voice. "But don't do it again, or Jasper dies."

"What happened to Jake? What did you do to him?" Alice asked, horrified. The caller hung up.

XXX

Edward wqalked down a hallway humming Bella's Lullabye when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Edward, how lovely to talk to you again." Aro's voice came over the phone. "I'd like to extend an invitation to you to join the Volturi."

Edward sighed. "For the third time, the answer is no."

"Hmmm. What a shame." Aro said. "I want to show you something. Go to the fifth floor room 511."

Edward hesitated, then ran to room 511. "Ok, I'm here."

"Good. Go inside. There's a TV in there. I want you to turn it on." Aro instructed.

"Why?" Edward asked. He headed to the TV.

"Just do it." Aro replied. "There's something you should see."

Edward turned on the TV. The TV showed Nessie bound and gagged to a chair. Marcus and Caius were standing behind her. Edward gasped.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Edward threatened Aro. "You hear me? I'll rip your damn throat out!"

"Such violence!" Aro gasped. "If ou csre for your daughter, you will join the Volturi and do exactly what I say."

Edward hesitated. Could he really sacrifice his daughter? Aro sighed. "I didn't wnt to have to do this." He turned to Marcus. "Take an eye out!"

Marcus held a knife over Nessie's eye and brought it slowly towards her.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Edward cried.

"Hold it, Marcus!" Aro instructed.

Edward sighed heavily and swallowed. "I'll do what you want."

Aro smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! XD**


	29. Chapter 29

1Edward sank to the floor of the room. Aro spoke. "No for your first task."

"First, let me talk to Nessie." Edward demanded.

"Very well." Aro walked over to Nessie. "I'm going to let you speak with your father. Tell him you're okay, you're being treated well, and you love him. Nothing more."

Nessie nodded in understanding. Marcus ungagged her, and Nessie took the hone. "Dad?"

Edward sighed. "Nessie. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm being treated well." Nessie replied.

"That's good,." Edward said, "Don't be scared, Nessie. I'll get you out of this."

"Dad, don't let them break you!" Nessie cried. Aro grabbed the phone away from her.

"Now..." Aro spoke again. "I had your daughter write a note to her boyfriend saying she'll be in Spokane for the day. But, when he realizes she's not there, he will call you. I want you to draw him further away from the studio. For your daughter's sake."

Edward closed his eyes. He didn't like lying to Jake, but his daughter's life depends on it. "Fine."

"Oh, and make sure you don't tell your wife or anyone else about this." Aro responded.. "If you tell anyone about this, your daughter dies. If you betray me, Nessie dies. If you try to be a hero and rescue her, Nessie dies. Are we clear?"

Edward swallowed. "Yes. Please don't hurt her."

Aro smiled. "Do as I say, and I won't." He hung up.

Edward breathed heavily and sank tyo the floor. He let out a few tearless sobs before his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward, it;'s Jake." Jake said over the phone. "Do youm knoe where Nessie is?"

"Spokane, isn't she?"

"No. I looikd all over town, and she wasn't there."

Edward paused for a few minutes. "Oh, you know what? I just got a text from her. Nessie's in Seattle."

"Okay! Thanks!" Jake hung up. Edward sighed.

XXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a round of sound to Emmett Cullen singing Side of a Bullet by-"

"NICKELBACK!" Screamed Ash, interrupting SG. SG smiled and gestured to Ash as the audience cheered.

Emmett walked onstage, smiling.

_**Uncle Sam taught him to shoot**_

_**Maybe a little too well**_

_**Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet**_

_**He hit the stage so full of rage**_

_**And let the whole world know it**_

_**Six feet away, they heard him say**_

_**"Oh God, don't let him pull it"**_

_**Please God, don't let him pull it**_

_**How could you put us through it?**_

_**His brother watched you do it**_

_**How could you take his life away?**_

_**(What made you think u had the right?)**_

_**How could you be so full of hate?**_

_**(To take away somebody's life)**_

_**And when I heard you let him die**_

_**And made the world all wonder why**_

_**I sat at home and on my own,**_

_**I cried alone**_

_**And scratched your name**_

_**On the side of a bullet**_

_**And in the wake of his mistake**_

_**So many lives are broken**_

_**Gone forever from a loaded bullet**_

_**And no excuse that you could use**_

_**Could pull somebody through it**_

_**And to this day so many say**_

_**"God why'd you let him do it?"**_

_**How could you let him do it?**_

_**How could you put us through it?**_

_**His brother watched him do it**_

_**How could you take his life away?**_

_**(What made you think u had the right?)**_

_**How could you be so full of hate?**_

_**(To take away somebody's life)**_

_**And when I heard you let him die**_

_**And made the world**_

_**all wonder why**_

_**I sat at home and cried alone**_

_**and on my own**_

_**I scratched your name**_

_**On the side of a bullet**_

_**On the side of a bullet**_

_**On the side of a bullet**_

_**On the side of a bullet**_

"OMG YES YOU GO ON!" Ash screeched before SG said anything.

Estee pulled a face and shook her head. "I'm not feeling it."

Volvo96 stared. "Yeah, I agree with Esteethestrange." Everyone stared at Volvo9. Did he really agree with Esteethestrange for real?

SG broke the ice. "Sorry, Emmett. Better luck next year."

Emmett sulked off. "Awww..."

XXX

Edward pulled out his phone, then quickly hid it behind his back as Bella approaced him.

"Hy, Edward. Have you seen Nessie?" She asked.

Edward scoffed. "Bella, I'm her father. Of course I've seen her."

"Okay, well do you know where she is?"

"She's with Jake." Edward answered smoothly.

"Oh. Okay, I'll just call her cell." Bella pulled out her phone.

"No!" Bella jumped. "Um...I just tried calling her. Her cell phone went straight to her voicemail."

"Okay, well then I'll call Jake."

"I already did. His cell phone went straight to his voicemail too." Edwartd lied easily.

Bella's brows furrowed. "So they have no means of contacting us? And we don't have any means of contacting them? What if there's an emergency?"

"Relax, Bella." Edward consoled her. "There are pay phones all over the place. If they need to call us, they'll call."

Bella sighed. "Okay...if there really isn't anything to worry about."

"There is nothing to worry about." Edward replied. "They're fine."

"Okay." Bella smiled. She kissed Edward. "Call me if you hear from them."

"I will." Bella walked off. Edward pulled ut his phone again and called Aro. "I got rid of Jake and lied to my wife. Now what do you want?"

"Very good, Edward." Aro said. "However...I'm not sure if this next task will be...pleasant for you."

"Like I said, I'll do whatever you want." Ewdward replied. "You said that you'd....kill Nessie if I didn't do what you said, right?"

"That's correct."

"Then I'll do whatever you say."

"Good." Aro said, smiling. "Because your next task is to kill Carlisle."

Edward froze. He didn't breathe, and if his heart was still beating, it would've jumped into his throat and stop beating. "What?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry, this story has become more serious, but I was running out of ideas.**


	30. Chapter 30

It took a few minutes before Edward found his voice. "What? No! No. No, no, no, no! I will not kill my father!"

"Well, that's just too bad, because if you don't, Nessie dies slowly and painfully, and you will watch." Aro said coolly.

Edward swallowed and took a deep breath. He didn't want Nessie to die either. How would he be able to face Bella again if she died? "Why Carlisle?"

"Just a test in loyalty." Aro explained. "Plus, if you cut off the head, the body dies with it. If you catch my drift."

"You think my family will fall apart because Carlisle dies." Edward guessed.

"No. It'll fall apart because you killed him." Aro corrected. "That's gonna be one nasty argument. Not to mention a very nasty divorce between you and your wife. Oh! Speaking of your wife...if you don't kill Carlisle in 12 hours, and I kill Nessie, I will move on to your wife."

Edward's heart sank. He was running out of excuses and options. "I'll do it."

Aro smiled. "Excellent. You now have 11 hours and 58 minutes."

XX

Edward trudged to Carlisle's dressing room. He was thinking up ways to kill Carlisle. He carried a silver instrument- the kind that the Volturi used to kill vampires. He put the instrument behind his back, took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

Carlisle was sitting on the floor folding his way too many socks that both Alice and Esme had given him. He looked up and smiled as Edward walked into the room. "Edward! What can I do for you?"

Edward swallowed and took a deep breath./ "I'm sorry, Csrlisle. I'm really sorry. The Volturi has Nessie, and they will kill her if I don't do what they ssay."

Carlisle's eyes widened as Edward raised the silver instrument. Edward's hand shook violently as he struggled with himself. He fianlly sniffed, dropped the instrument, put his fan into his hands and dropped to the floor. Carlisle watched with interest.

"I can't do it..." Edward said tearfully.

Carlisle scooted close to Edward. "The Volturi really has Nessie?"

"Yeah." Edward sniffed again.

"How do you know they won't kill her anyway?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Edward just shrugged and shook his head. "I can't take that chance."

Carlisle thought for a minute. He didn't want to die, thought he had a hunch why the Volturi would want him dead. He couldn't let Nessie die, either. After a moment's hesitation, he shrugged. "I could fake my death."

Edward sniffed and looked at Carlisle with surprise. "We can't lie to the Volturi. That's suicide!"

Carlisle put on a brave face, and his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I know. But I would rather lie to the Volturi than let my granddaughter die."

Edward smiled and hugged Carlisle. "Thanks, Carlisle. You're the best dad ever."

Carlisle patted Edward's back. "There, there."

XXX

"Hate...Rosalie...so...much..." Volvo96 complained. He tilted his headx back and smacked his forehead.

Esteethestrange sighed in frustration. "We know, dammit. Stop bitching!"

"What if I don't want to?" Volvo96 challenged.

Edsteethestrange raised a taser and revved it up. Volvo96 backed down. "Thought so." Esteethestrange chuckled.

"Hmmmm......has anyone seen Jasper?" Ash asked randomly. "I haven't seen him for a while."

"I haven't seen him either." Esteethestrange replied.

"Okay. I'ma go look for him." Ash started to get up, but sat back down when SG walked onstage. "After Rosalie sings, anyway..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Rosalie Hale singing Play with Fire by Hilary Duff!" SG announced.

The audience cheered as Rosalie walked onstage and smiled. "I'd like to dedicate this song to both my ex-fiancee, Royce King; and to my husband, Emmett."

"How the hell can she dedcicate a song to both her ex-fiancee and her husband at the same time?"

"Pay attention, and you'll find out." Esteethestrange replied.

_**I can't believe it's really you**_

_**Been so long, you look good**_

_**I hear you're doing really well**_

_**Don't ask me, let me tell you**_

_**How I've been since when you left**_

_**Since you left me for dead**_

_**Finally every tear has dried**_

_**I've wiped you from my life**_

_**Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me**_

_**'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me**_

_**And now I hear you saying that you still adore me**_

_**But if you think I'd ever get with you again**_

_**Then you can just**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**Feed the flame**_

_**If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky**_

_**Higher and higher**_

_**Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**(Burn into the sky)**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**(Far into the sky)**_

_**If you want me**_

_**You never know just what you got**_

_**'Til it's gone, you freak out**_

_**But I'm not falling for that game**_

_**Boys like you never change**_

_**You made me feel I wasn't enough**_

_**Wasn't enough for your love**_

_**But it was insecurity that made you run**_

_**It wasn't me**_

_**So don't you sit there trying to**_

_**Give me more excuses**_

_**I don't have time for this**_

_**I'm off to play in Houston**_

_**And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing**_

_**You can't make up for what you've done**_

_**But you still try to be the one**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**Feed the flame**_

_**If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky**_

_**Higher and higher**_

_**Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**(Burn into the sky)**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**(Far into the sky)**_

_**If you want me**_

_**Ooh, by the way, by the way**_

_**I've found someone who gives me space**_

_**Keeps me safe**_

_**Makes me sane**_

_**Found someone to take your place**_

_**Now I'm safe in his arms**_

_**And I decided only he can play with fire**_

_**Love me, Love me**_

_**Feed the flame**_

_**If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky**_

_**Higher and higher**_

_**Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**I can't believe it's really you**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**I hear you're doing really well**_

_**(If you want me)**_

_**Finally every tear has dried**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**Can boys like you, boys like you**_

_**Play with fire**_

The audience cheered. SG clapped vigorously. "Awesome! You have my vote!"

"You're not even a judge!" Someone called out from the audience.

"Yeah, so?!" SG called back. "Anyway, judges?"

"Yeah...I don't get how that song fits, so...no." Ash said. "And now, I'ma go find Jasper." She walked off.

"Sorry, I don't think that song fits you." Esteethestrange shrugged.

"Two words: Epic fail." Volvo96 said. "And by the way, what do you get when you put a group of blondes in a line? A windtunnel! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Emmett put a hand on Volvo96's shoulder. Volvo96's eyes widened and he looked behind him. "EEEP!"

"You and me- we're gonna have a little talk." Emmett said. He lifted Volvo96 up and onto his shoulder and walked off.

"Wait...no! I'M SORRY!" Volvo96 started sobbing. "HELP ME! OH MY GOD!"

XXX

"Okay, really, what did you do to Volvo96?"

Rose and Emmett were walking down the hall. Emmett smirked. "I spun him around really fast then threw him through a wall."

Rosalie laughed. :"I'd love to ghave seen that!"

They turned a corner and saw smoke drifting down the hallway. "Where's that coming from?" The two ran down the hall. Emmett grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Rosalie gasped. "It's coming from Carlisle's dressing room!"

Esme, Alice, Edward, and Bella came running towards them. "What's going on?"

Emmett kicked Carlisle's door open and sprayed the extinguisher everywhere. In the middle of the room lay a black lump. A pin with the Cullen crest on it lay next to the remains. Esme bent down, looked at it, and began to cry.

"Carlisle." Esme whimpered. Rosalie and Bella burst into tearless sobs. Edward ran from the room.

XXX

Edward opened his phone and called Aro. "It's done."

"Good." Aro replied. "I know this was hard for you, Edward. Killing your father. But believe me, you're saving Nessie's life by doing this."

Nessie's eyes widened at the news. Tears sprang to her eyes and she cried silently.

Edward sighed. "Look, Aro...I already killed Carlisle. My family will never forgive me. So...I guess there's only one play left: trade me for my daughter."

Aro smiled. "That can definately be arranged. Meet me in the last room at the end of the hall on the top floor in one hour. We'll do the trade then."

"Top floor, end of the hall, one hour. Got it." He hung up the phone and walked away. Little did he know...

Bella was standing around a corner, and she just heard every word. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Nessie was kidnapped by the Volturi, Edward killed Carlisle, and now he's gonna trade himself for their daughter.

She couldn't let that happen...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Uh-ohhhhhhhhhhh! MORE DRAMA!**


	31. Chapter 31

1Ash started searching the entire studio room by room for Jasper. On the third floor, she heard movement. Ash hid behind a large urn conveniently put next to her. She held her breath as Maria walked past her. Ash waited until Maria turned a corner, then crept silently from her hiding place. Ash silently walked down the hallway. Suddenly, she felt sad. Then she felt confused about why she was sad. Then she was pissed, then scared.

...Wait, what was going on? She wasn't on her period, so she shouldn't be having mood swings!

'_Unless...'_ Ash's heart started beating fast._ 'Jasper's nearby, and he's manipulating my emotions to tell me where h is! He must be in trouble!'_

Ash gasped and started walking faster. She opened a few doors. Jasper was in the last room she opened, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth.

"Jasper!" Ash exclaimed. She ran to him and ungagged him.

"Ash!" Jasper cried. "I've never been so happy to see you in my life!"

Ash blushed and giggled. She cleared her throat. "How long have you ben here, and who's keeping you prisoner?"

"I've been her for three days now, and Maria's holding me prisoner." Jasper explained.

"Does Alice know?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh. Well, I guess we should tell her that I found you." Ash shrugged.

"Right." Jasper nodded. "But first, untie me!"

"All right, all right. Jeez..."

XXX

Alice sat in her dressing room rocking back and forth in a fetal position. "It's okay...it's gonna be okay..." She muttered. There was a knock on the door. Alice jumped up and ran to open it.

Alice gasped. "Jasper!" Alice glomped her husband. "I was so worried! How did you escape?"

"Ash saved me." Jasper smiled.

Alice hugged Ash tight. "Thanks, Ash. How can I ever repay you?"

"Stop trying to break me in half?" Ash choked out.

Alice let go. "Deal." She sighed. "Well, now that Jasper's safe, I can tell you about Nessie and Edward!"

The door slammed open. Ash, Alice, and Jasper gasped as Maire stood in the doorway looking pissed. "I thought I'd find you here..." She glared at Jasper.

Alice glared at Maire and walked in front of her. She pointed at Marie. "You kidnapped my husband!"

"Yeah, so what?" Marie shot back.

"You will pay..." Alice jumped Maria and tore her head off. She cleared her throat, stood up, and walked back to Jasper.

"Thanks." Jasper said. He smiled.

"Welcome!"

The door once again slammed open. Bella runs in looking harried. "ALICE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"What's wrong?"

"NESSIE WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE VOLTURI, AND THEY'RE USING HER AS LEVERAGE AGAINST EDWARD IN ORDER FOR HIM TO WHAT HEY WANT! OH, AND EDWARD KILLED CARLISLE!" Bella cried in one breath.

"I know." Alice replied. Bella just stared at her. "I've gotten visions about that, but the Volturi also kidnapped jasper in order to get me to not tell anyone about what they're doing, but Ash rescued Jasper, so now I can tell everyone."

"...Ok, then/..." Bella pointed a finger to the sky. "TO THE CULLEN CHAMBER!"

Bella, Alice, and Jasper all ran from the room. Ash sighed and puled out her cell phone.

"SG, we have a problem..."

XXX

"All right, everybody, LISTEN UP! I really want to get this over with, so...up next is Garrtett singing Anthem by Good Charlotte!" SG announced.

_**It's a new day**_

_**But it all feels old**_

_**It's a good life,**_

_**That's what I'm told**_

_**But everything, it all just feels the same**_

_**And my high school**_

_**It felt more to me**_

_**Like a jail cell,**_

_**A penitentiary**_

_**My time spent there, it only made me see**_

_**That I don't ever wanna be like you**_

_**I don't wanna do the things you do**_

_**I'm never gonna hear the words you say**_

_**And I don't ever wanna,**_

_**I don't ever wanna be**_

_**You**_

_**Don't wanna be just like you**_

_**What I'm sayin' is**_

_**This is the anthem**_

_**Throw all your hands up**_

_**You**_

_**Don't wanna be you**_

_**"Go to college,**_

_**A university**_

_**Get a real job"**_

_**That's what they say to me**_

_**But I could never live the way they want**_

_**I'm gonna get by**_

_**And just do my time**_

_**Out of step while**_

_**They all get in line**_

_**I'm just a Minor Threat so pay no mind**_

_**Do you really wanna be like them?**_

_**Do you really wanna be another trend?**_

_**Do you wanna be part of their crowd?**_

_**Cause I don't ever wanna**_

_**I don't ever wanna be**_

_**You**_

_**Don't wanna be just like you**_

_**What I'm sayin' is**_

_**This is the anthem**_

_**Throw all your hands up**_

_**You**_

_**Don't wanna be you**_

_**Shake it once, that's fine**_

_**Shake it twice, that's okay**_

_**Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again**_

_**You**_

_**Don't wanna be just like you**_

_**What I'm sayin' is**_

_**This is the anthem**_

_**Throw all your hands up**_

_**Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me**_

_**You**_

_**Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)**_

_**This is the anthem**_

_**Throw all your hands up**_

_**Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me**_

_**Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)**_

_**Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)**_

_**Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)**_

Everyone cheered. SG walked back onstage. "Judges?"

"OH MY GOD YES YUOU DO GO ON!" Ash screamed.

"No." Esteethestrange and Volvo said together.

SG shrugged. "Oh well. Better luck next year."

XX

SG, Esteethestrange, Ash, Volvo96, Jaq, Starletta, Lacey Camille, Squint-La, surfgirl1, luv2read134, twilight4veda, and the Cullens except edward, Nessie, and Carlisle were all gathered in a conference room. SG stood in front of everyone.

"Ok...we all know why we're here." She looked around at everyone. "We need to rescue Nessie and make sure Edward doesn't hoin the Volturi."

Lacy Camille raised her hand. "How are we gonna do that?"

SG pulled down a screen and pulled out a pointer. "I'm glad you asked, Lacey. We will divide into two teams: Team Alpha and Team Beta. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Ash, and Esteethestrange; you guys are Team Alpha. Volvo96, Jaq, Lacy, Starletta, Squint-La, surfgirl, luv2read, and twilight4vida; you guys are Team Beta. Now...Team Alpha will assemble a pipe bomb, while Team Beta causes a distraction big enough for the Volturi to leave the room. Someone needs to get into that room and secure Nessie and Edward."

"I'll do it!" Starletta exclaimed.

"Thank you." SG replied. "Now...we have exactly forty-five minutes to pull this off. Once Nessie and Edward are secured, we need to plant the bomb in the room and make sure it's dark enough sop that the Volturi won't know the bomb is there. Any questions?"

"Yeah- what will we do when the Volturi comes after us after this mission?" Volvo96 asked.

SG's face fell. "I...don't know. I haven't gotten that far, yet..."

Much grumbling was heard. "Oh, come on!"

"Hey, I'm not a war strategist!" SG held her hands up in surrender. "Now, make sure you guys are all reachable. You all have your walkie-talkies?" Everyone held up their walkies. "Good! Now let's roll."

Everyone ran out of the conference room. SG's cell phone rang. "Yo!"

"Hey, SG, it's Jake." Jake said over the phone. "I've been trying to reach the Cullens, but they're not answering. Do you know where Nessie is?"

"Well, where are you?" SG asked.

"Tacoma." Jake replied. "Edward said that's where Nessie is."

SG sighed. "Jake, come back to the studio."

"Why?"

"Nessie's here." SG said. "The Volturi are holding her hostage, but-"

"I'm on my way!" Jake replied. He hung up.

"...Ok, then..."

XX

luv2read was stationed at the corner of the hallway of Edward's dressing room. She peeked around the corner and saw Edward leave. She ducked away from Edward before he could see her. Luv2read waited until Edward was out of sight before referring to her walkie-talkie. "SG, this is luv2read. Edward has left his dressing room. I repeat: Edward left his dressing room."

"Copy that." SG replied,.. "Teams Alpha and Beta we are a go. Repeat: We are a go.:"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yeah...sorry for keeping everybody who wanted in this story in the dark. Heh...you guys are gonna be more p=rominent.**


	32. Chapter 32

Terribly sorry for the long wait...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

luv2read followed Edward stealthly to the top floor. He stopped at the end of the hall, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Luv2read took out her walkie. "SG. Edward is in. I repeat, Edward is in."

"Copy that. Starletta and I are almost there.." SG said as she stepped off the elevator.

Ash and Esteethestrange bounded towards SG holding a pipe bomb. "SG!"

SG gasped. "Ohmigodiloveyouguys!" She squealed. "All right, let's go!"

They all hid in a small room across the hall from the Volturi, Edward, and Nessie. Then they heard an elephant trumpet, a lion roar, and a tiger growl.

XX

Aro jumped at the sound of animals. "What the hell was that?"

"Animals." Marcus said dully.

"Hey...let's suck their blood!" Caius suggested. "At least it'll keep us sustained!"

Aro thought for a moment. "Ahh, sure, why not?"

"If you three wouldn't mind, I'd like some time alone with my daughter." Edward said.

"Sure!" Aro replied. He, Caius, and Marcus left.

Edward and Nessie hugged. "Oh, Nessie...you're safe now."

"I can't believe you traded you for me! You shouldn't have!" Nessie exclaimed.

"I couldn't let them kill you."

The door burst open. Nessie and Edward jumped, then sighed with relief when SG, Starletta, luv2read, Ash, and Esteethestrange burst into the room.

"Hey, Edward, did you read my mind when I followed you up here?" Asked luv2read.

"Yep." Edward replied. "Quite a plan you guys formed. Is the pipe bomb ready?"

SG lifted the bomb up. "We have it right here!"

"Great!" The darkened the room, planted the bomb, and high-tailed all the way to the other end of the hall. They hid in another room as the Volturi stepped off the elevator.

"I cannot believe we were tricked!" Caius sneered.

"Well, it was admirably well-done." Aro commented.

"And a waste of time." Marcus stated dully.

"Oh, I know. Which is why we're gonna find out who pranked us, and kill them!" Aro said happily.

"_That's_ what I like to hear." They entered the room and saw the bomb. "What the-"

_BOOM!_

The floor shook slightly. Then SG went to the door and poked the doorknob. "Clear! Let's go!"

"Wait, shouldn't we check to see if the Volturi is dead?" Ash asked.

"Why? The blast is powerful enough to kill even vampires. Right, Edward?" SG turned to Edward.

"I wouldn't know, actually." Edward admitted. "I don't think a vampire has ever been bombed before..."

SG groaned and stomped to the room where the Volturi were. All three were laying spread-eagled on the floor. She pulled out a small bottle of blood and poured it on the floor. No reaction. She smiled and pulled out her walkie.

"Teams Alpha and Beta, we were successful. No injuries reported, and the Volturi are dead. Repeat: we were successful." She said.

Everyone on the floor cheered. Edward's phone rang.

"Hey, it's Bella! Cool, we need a celebration plan." Edward walked into a room and answered his phone.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" Bella screamed angrily through the phone. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! I AM PISSED! I AM SHOCKED! I AM INSULTED! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT YOUR THING WITH THE VAMPIRE FUCKING MAFIA?!"

"I was under duress!" Edward cried. "I wanted to tell you!"

"Yeah, RIGHT!" Bella scoffed. "You'd never tell me about this!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Edward said calmly. "But...the important thing is, that both Nessie and I are safe."

Bella was quiet for a minute. She sighed. "Fine. But because of your betrayal, no kissing, hugging, or any display of affection or sex for a month!" She hung up.

Edward stood there frozen. Did he really just hear that?

XXX

_One hour earlier..._

Jake was cruising along in Tacoma. After calling the Cullens with no answer, he finally called SG.

"Hey, SG, have you heard from Nessie?" He asked. "I can't reach her or any of the Cullens."

"Well, where are you?" SG asked.

"Tacoma." Jake replied. "Edward said Nessie was here, so..."

SG sighed. "Jake, come back to the studio."

"Why?"

"Nessie's here. She's being held hostage by the Volturi-"

Jake's heart sank. "I'm on my way!" He hung up and threw the phone away. "DAMMIT!" He sped off. Jake kept at that speed until he was out of the city, then he went faster. Nessie was being held hostage. He had to go back and rescue her!

Jake sped along the highway dodging cars, people, and various other obstacles.. He ignored horns, police, and various yelling. Just when we thought he's done enough damage, he ran through a cabbage cart being rolled across a street.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant yelled.

XX

"Edward Cullen."

"Stephen Salvatore."

"Edward Cullen!"

"Stephen Salvatore!"

Ash and SG were arguing on who's the hotter vampire. Ash was about to open her mouth when a small car crashed through the wall of the studio. The giurls shrieked and jumped back. Jake stumbled out and coughed.

"Okay...I broke like five hundred traffic laws getting here. I think I may egen ran over a few people." Jake said. "So...what's the rescue plan?"

Ash just stared at Jake. "What the fuck, Jake?"

Jake looked nervously at SG. "You-you said Nessie was being held hostage!"

"Not anymore." SG replied. "We rescued her. She's in her dressing room."

Jake just stood there with his mouth open. "Oh shit."

Suddenly the place was swarmed with police. Two officers approached Jake with handcuffs. He turned to SG.

"Know any good lawyers?" He asked.

XXX

SG walked onstage for yet another night of Twilight Idol. "Hey, everybody! Here's Serth Clearwayter singing 'Fight For All The Wrong Reasons' by..." She gestured to ash.

"NICKELBACK!" Ash screamed.

_**Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery**_

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
_**I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons**_

I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away

The audience cheered. Ash stood up and jumped up ans down.

"YOU GO ON BECAUSE YOU SANG A NICKELBACK SONG!" Ash shrieked.

Esteethestrange rubbed her ear with a pained expression on her face. "Yeah...I'm not feeling it. Sorry."

"I'ma say no." Volvo96 said. "That song sucks."

Ash slowly turned to Volvo96. "What?"

"All right, join us tomorrow night for our callback for the Final Four!" SG announced. The audience cheered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	33. Chapter 33

**!**

**Hi, guys.**

**So, I just realized that I forgot to add Jasper and Alices' chapters. Lol So...here's Jasper's (Up next is Alice, THEN I'll add the "Final Five" chapter.**

* * *

Nessie walked through the security of the Seattle Police Department jail. She walked to a wide, long table where Jake sat in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hey." Nessie greeted sitting down.

"Hey!" Jake's face lightened up.

"How's it going?" Nessie asked.

"Well, considering that I'm sentenced to three weeks in jail with three other shady inmates, I'd say I'm doing fair." Jake replied.

Nessie shrugged. "Well, you did cause property damage and you broke almost every traffic law."

"I was trying to get to you." Jake protested.

"I know." Nessie put her hands on Jake's.

"Hands on the table!" The guard called out. Nessie and Jake looked over at the guard. Nessie sighed and put her hands on the table.

"Didn't you think that my family and the reviewers would do everything in their power to get me back?" Nessie asked. "I mean, I appreciate your efforts, but..."

"I know." Jake sighed. "I'm too damn heroic."

Nessie chuckled. "I better go. Uncle Jasper's up next in Twilight Idol."

"Okay." Jake said. "Thanks for visiting."

"You're welcome." Nessie glanced over at the guard. "I'm gonna kiss me boyfriend, now!"

"Hands on the table." The guard said. Nessie and Jake stood up and kissed.

XXX

Back at the studio...

"All right! Give it up for Jasper Hale singing Savin' Me by..." SG gestured to Ash.

"NICKELBACK!" Ash screamed. She jumped up and down.

Volvo96 rubbed his ear with a pained expression on his face. "Very nice..."

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  


_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Hurry I'm fallin'

SG clapped as she walked back onstage. "Judges besides Ash?"

"HEY!" Ash glared at SG.

"What? I knew you'd say yes, so I didn't bother asking you!" SG replied.

"Oh..."

Esteethestrange wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I'm not feeling it."

"Me neither." Volvo96 admitted.

"Sorry, Jazz. Better luck next year." SG stated.

XXX

Esme was sitting in Carlisle's dressing room crying tearlessly. She held Carlisle's pin close to her heart. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Nessie came in. Rose and Bella each hugged Esme comfortingly.

Emmett sighed sadly. "Poor Carlisle. He was a sacrifice that we were all unwilling to make. This room will f0orever stand as a monument for Carlisle and will be a hollowed place. We will never forget him."

"Aww, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Carlisle said from the doorway.

Everyone whirled around in shock. "Carlisle!" The girls exclaimed. Esme ran to him. Emmett stared in shock and anger. He shook his head.

"Why, you big fraud!" Emmett shouted angrily. "You-you-you FOUR FLUSHER! I-I'm fed up!"

**(A/N: Whoever guesses which movie I got that line from, gets to be in my next chapter!)**

Esme smacked Carlisle. "Don't EVER do that to me again. You understand me?"

"Yes." Carlisle said. "I'm sorry I worried you all. I had to hide be make the Volturi believe I'm dead. But now that the Volturi are dead, I don't have to hide!"

"Yay for not hiding!" Nessie pumped her fists. Everyone laughed.

XXX

Everyone was hanging out in the green room. Reviewers, vampires, and werewolves alike were playing games and watching TV.

Jaq slammed the door open with a videocassette in hand. "SG!" She yelled. She ran over to SG "IT'S AN ERMERGENCY!"

"What's wrong?" SG asked.

Jaq ran over to the TV and put the cassette in. The video was of the Volturi getting up from the room the pipe bomb was planted in. Squint-La jumped into Lacey's arms and screamed. "VBAMPIRE ZOMBIES!"

Edward gave her a weird look. "There's no such things as Vampire Zombies! You're either dead or...not dead."

"Wait..." Ash said. "Then it could only mean...the Volturi are alive!"

Starletta gasped. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She started running around in circles.

SG stared at Starletta. "Starletta, what are you doing?"

"I'm panicking!" Starletta shrieked.

Carlisle raised his hands to calm everyone down. "All right, everyone. Calm down. We'll figure this out."

It was very quiet for a few minutes.

"We are so fucked now." Emmett stated.


	34. Chapter 34

**o.o Wow- four of you guessed where the line ("Why, you big fraud!...") is from, and all four of you got it right! (It's from The Jungle Book. Awesome movie.) So...I guess all four of you are going to be in this chapter (you know who you are... ;)).**

* * *

"Ok...everybody just stay calm." Abigail, another reviewer, said. Then she freaked out. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

luv2read smacked Abigail across the face. "Snap out of it!"

Katie groaned in dread. "What are we gonna do?"

Tamka gasped, then pointed her index finger towards the sky. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Ash and Starletta asked.

"...I...can't remember now..." Tamka's face fell. Ash and Starletta's faces fell and they glared at Tamka.

"Guys, it is not the complete end of the world." SG reassured them. "But I guess the one thing we can all agree on is that the Volturi...has to be eliminated."

Tamka raised a hand. "You mean killed?"

SG nodded. "I'll be in my office. If anyone has a plan, feel free to enlighten me."

"We could sic Lacy Camille on them." Ermmett joked. ""She';s a crazy manipulating bitch,m who'd be perfect for the job!"

Jasdper and Edward stared behind him in horror. Emmett sighed. "She's righyt behind me, isn't she?" Jasper and Edward nodded.

"EMMETT CULLEN, ARE YOY CRAZT?!" Lact shrieked. She glared at Emmett, who bvbegan punching himself in the face.

"OW! OW! OW!" Emmett then began twisting himself into a nhuman pretzel. "STOP! POLEASE! I'M SORRY! ROSDAL:IE., HELP ME!"

Rosalie just sighed and shook her head in disdain. "You brought this on yourself, Em."

XXX

Everyone gathered in the ampitheater once again. Everyone cheered as SG walked onstage. "Welcome back to Twilight Idol with judges Ash, Esteethestrange, and Volvo96! Up next, we have Alice Cullen singing Some Call It Magic by Raven Symone!"

Everyone cheered as Alice skipped back onstage. "Thank you. I dedicate this song to...ME!"

Volvo96 groaned and slid down in his chair. "Oy to the freaking vey..."

_**Some call it magic  
The things I see  
And I don't understand it  
Why it happens to me  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how  
But I know that I have it  
And it all works out**_

I've got my family and my friends with me  
They the only ones who know my secret (only they do)  
Trynna find a way bring it out and say  
That you know you're special and believe it (stay true to you)

Some call it magic  
The things I see  
And I don't understand it  
Why it happens to me (ohhh)  
Some call it magic and I don't know how  
But I know that I have it  
And it all works out

My girl Chelsea, my boy Eddie  
They help me in and out a situation (since the future I see)  
But I understand  
It's part of who I am  
I don't have to give an explanation (i'll just be me)

Some call it magic (some call it magic)  
The things I see  
And I don't understand it  
Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how  
But I know that I have it (know that I have it)  
And it all works out

See the future through my eyes  
I can't control it  
But it all seems to work out right  
Cause there's a reason for everything  
And I know with my powers and dreams future looks good to me  
Ooohhh uhhh

some may call it magic  
But I don't know it's just a special gift that I have  
It runs in my family (some call it magic)  
Gets me to trouble sometimes but you know  
My friends are there for me so it's kinda cool

Some call it magic  
The things I see (ohhh)  
And I don't understand it (I don't understand)  
Why it happens to me  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how (don't know how)  
But I know that I have it  
And it all works out (and it all works out)

Some call it magic (some call it magic)  
The things I see (the things I can see yeah)  
And I don't understand it (I don't understand it)  
Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how (I don't know how)  
But I know that I have it (know that I have it)  
And it all works out (and it all works out)

I've got my family and my friends with me  
They the only ones who knows my secret (some call it magic, magic)  
Trynna find a way bring it out and say  
That you know you're special and believe it

Everyone cheered as Alice bowed. SG walked back onstage. "Judges?"

"Oh, I already saw what they're gonna say." Alice replied. "Ashg thinks I'm being repetitive since I sung a song by Raven last time, so her answer's no; Esteethestrange thinks it kinda fits me, so her answer's yes; and Volvo96 thinks the song sucks, so his answer is no."

"...Ok, great!" SG laughs. "Sorry. Better luck next year."

"That's fine." Alice skipped off.

XXX

Edward and Bella approached SG later. "We have a plan." Bella admitted.

"Great!" SG exclaimed. "What do you need?"

XXX

"Well, this sucks." Marcus sighed.

"Marcus, with you- everything sucks." Cauis stated rolling his eyes. "Can we please start with the planning? I'm freaking bored!"

"Of courser, my dear Caius." Aro replied. He heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

The door broke off its' hinges and Edward and Bella jumped into the room brandishing flamethrowers. "Your worst nightmare!" Edward growled. Horror movie music played, lightning struck, evil laughter and a scream was heard.

Caius waved them off. "Psh. You ain't scare us!"

Bella fired a fireball in front of Caius who screamed and jumped into Marcus' arms. "We'll teach you to mess with our family!" Declared Bella. She and Edward threw flames at all three Volturi leaders who screamed and writhed in pain. Then they tossed the flamethrowers aside.

Caius marched up to Bella. "Hey! You can't just run up to us and turn everything upside down!"

"Upside down?" Bella asked. She grabbed Caius' legs and turned him upside down and started shaking him violently. "YOU MEAN LLIKE THIS?"

"AAAH! YES! LIKE THAT!" Caius replied. "STOP! PLEASE!"

Bella shrugged. "Okay." She then proceeded to slam Caius on the ground repeatedly.

Edward glared at Aro and Marcus. "Might I suggest you leave us the hell alone?"

Aro chuckled. "You know, I find it funny that you see us as the bad guys when if you hadn't been suicidal, and relied solely on Alice's visions, none of this would've happened."

"I WAS NOT FUCKING SUICIDAL!" Edward screamed. He grabbed Aro and Marcus and twisted them together. Then he threw them out the window.

"Geez!" Bella cringed. "Great idea, though!" She threw Caius out the window.

"Nice!" Edward c0ommented.

XXX

So Bella and Edward went to Jasper and Alice's dressing room to tell Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett what happened.

"You know, Aro does have a point." Emmett commented. "If Edwards handn't relied on Alice's visions, he necer would've assumed Bella was dead, and he never would've ran off to Volterra."

"Well, I wouldn't have ran off to Volterra if SOMEONE" Edward glared at Rosalie. "hadn't jumped the gun!"

Rosalie stood up and glared at Edward. "I wouldn't have jumped the gun if SOMEONE decided not to go cliff diving!" She glared at Bella. "And remind me again, Edward, why Bella went cliff diving?"

Edward sighed deeply. "Because she saw other La Push kids do it, and it sounded fun."

"And WHY did she see the La Push kids cliff dive?" Rose pressed.

"Because she became friends with Jacob Black." Edward replied.

"And _why_ did she become friends with Jacob Black?"

Edward just simmered. Bella looked at Edward. "Because I went into a deep depression because you broke up with me."

Edward threw his hands up in frustration. "Hey, I wouldn't have broken up with you if Jasper hadn't gone on a bloodthirsty rampage!"

"And I wouldn't have gone a bloodthirsty rampage if Bella hadn't gotten a paper cut!" Jasper argued back.

Edward was about to say something when Bella jumped up. "Well I wouldn't have gotten a friggin' paper cut if SOMEONE" she glared at Alice. "Listened to my fucking 'No Birthday party' request!"

"Can you BLAME me for throwing a party?" Alice shot back. "We hadn't celebrated a birthday since ;like 1935!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! Cry me a freaking river!" Bella argued. "If I don't want a birthday party, then DON'T FUCKLING THROW ME ONE! GOD! You are almost as controlling as Edward!"

"Hey!" Edward snapped. "I am only protecting you!"

"From making my own fucking decisions?" Bella asked.

"Touche." Emmett commented.

"Emmett..." Edward glared at him. "Stay out of this!" He and Bella said together.

"Why can't you guys freaking LISTEN to me?!" Bella threw her hands up.

"We ARE listening!" Rose yelled. "I list3ened to you when you wanted a bodyguard when Edward wanted Renesmee dead!"

"I never wanted Renesmee dead!" Edward snapped.

"Deny, deny, deny. That's all you ever do!" Beela snapped. "What, are you gonna start denying that you're a vampire?"

Edward sdnapped. He did something that no one would ever expect him to do.

Hje slapped Bella across the face.

The room was silent. If Bella were human, she'd have a huge lump in her throat. Instead, she took heavy breaths. :"Screw...screw you, Edward." She sniffed, then turned to everyone else. "SCREW ALL OF YOU!" Bella stormed out of the room. She stormed into her dressing room and slammed the door. She screamed through her teeth and growled. She calmed down a little and took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Dawson and Burke." A voice answered.

"Yes, is this the divorce court?" Bella asked.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

Bella swallowed. She wanted to get a divorce from Edward, but...then she realized that she can't live without him. After all, he felt awful about bruising her the first time they had sex. He'd probably feel the same way after he'd slapped her. She swallowed. "Never mind." She whispered into the phone. She dropped the phone and fell to the floor tearlessly sobbing.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at her door. Bella sat still. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Edward said. "Bella, I am so so so so sorry. I was so far out of line. That was stupid and mean and horrible. And I deeply regret it. I am the worst husband ever! I don't deserve to live."

Bella smiled slightly. Even though Edward was a bit self-loathing, she still found his antics romantic. She opened the door. "Fine. I forgive you."

Edward sighed in relief. "I can't live without you."

"And I can't live without you." Bella replied. "But.,..if we want this relationship to work, you have to stop treating me like I'm going to freak out if you're completely honest about everything, and like I'm going to spontaneously combust if you don't overprotect me and control me."

Edward sighed deeply. "Fair enough."

Bella smiled. "Good. Let's not...ever mention this to Renesmee, deal?"

"Deal."

"And by the way, because you slapped me, no affection for one month." Bella replied. She shut the door.

Edward stared at the door, sighed, then walked off.

* * *

**Ok, I know it was a really serious chapter. But I couldn't help touching on the fact that Edward and Bella's relationship is abusive and controlling. Be prepared for next chapter. It's gonna be a bloodbath.**


	35. Chapter 35

**-walks in and notices a mob scene forming- o.o Heheh...hey, guys! Just wanted to let you know that I'm alive. XD**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG was sitting at her desk in her office humming to herself when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Carlisle came in. "You wanted to see me, SG?"

"Yes. Come sit down." Carlisle sat in the chair in front of her desk. "You know the Volturi pretty well, right?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Mostly pretty well. Why?"

"Because they need to go down hard." SG answered with a frown. "And to defeat the enemy...one must know the enemy."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Okay...I think I know where you're going with this. What do you need to know?"

"Their weaknesses...or if they have any deep dark secrets."

"Hmmmm...." Carlisle stroked his chin in thought. "I can't think of any off the top of my head. I_ do_ know Aro had a sister, but she died."

"Really? How?" SG asked, interested.

"Tragic accident." Carlisle said sadly. "What's really sad about it was that Didyme- Aro's sister- was also Marcus' wife."

"How _exactly_ did she die?" SG raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know." Carlisle shrugged. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Aro may have been responsible for his sister's death."

Carlisle's mouth dropped open. "You realize that that is an outrageous accusation, right?"

"_Is_ it, Carlisle?" SG raised an eyebrow. She stood up. "Think about it: we don't know how exactly Didyme was killed, only that it was a tragic accident."

"So? Maybe he didn't want to talk about it, because it';s too painful." Carlisle suggested.

"Or maybe he's hiding something."

Carlisle sighed in defeat. "Okay. Let's say you're right. Then what will you do?"

"I'll think of something." SG sat back down. "In the meantime, will you send Edward in here, please?"

"Sure."

XX

After Edward agreed to SG's plan, SG asked Vera to her office.

"So, let me get this straight..." Vera was saying. "You want me to ask Aro about his sister's death, then Edward is going to read Aro's mind down the hall to see if he really did have something to do with her death?"

"That's correct!" SG said happily.

Vera hesitated. "Um...well, I dunno, SG. I mean, Aro's an evil vampire who will probably suck my blood as soon as I open my mouth, and..."

While Vera was hesitating, SG nonchalantly pulled out a big bag of cheese puffs and started eating them. Vera stared. "Are those...cheese puffs?"

"Mmm-hmmm." SG answered, popping another cheese puff in her mouth.

Vera stared at the bag dreamily. "I love cheese puffs..."

"Oh. Want some?" SG held the bag out to her.

"Yes!" Vera exclaimed giddily. She reached for some cheese puffs, but SG pulled the bag back.

"Ah! First, you have to do me this one favor..." SG smirked. Vera bit her lip in thought. SG sighed in disappointment. "Ok. I'll just throw these out the window, then." She got up and walked to the window.

Vera's eyes widened in panic. "Wait!:"

"Yes?" SG asked.

Vera bit her lip, then groaned in defeat. "I'll do it."

SG smiled in satisfaction. "Great."

XXX

Vera walked down a hallway and ran into Aro. "Oh! Hey, Aro, what's up?"

Aro smiled. "Ah, nothing much. How are you?"

Vera sighed dramatically. "Sad. Today is the anniversary of my sister's death."** (AN: This isn't true. It's just all part of my plan)**

"Awwww. It;'s sad when you lose a loved one." Aro said sympatheitcally. "I myself lost my sister in a tragic accident a thousand years ago."

Vera gasped and put a hand over her heart. "Oh my God! That's awful. How'd she die?"

"I'm sorry. It's just too painful to talk about..." Aro looked away.

"Okay. Well, I';m sorry to pry." Vera said. "Well, see you later!" She walks off.

XX

Vera met SG and Edward in SG's office. The girls turned to Edward. "Well?"

"Aro killed his sister to get Marcus to join the Volturi. He used Gia's powers to keep him loyal." Edward revealed.

"Hmmmm....do I detect a scandal amongst the Volturi?" SG rubs her hands and laughed evilly. "Excellent..."

"So...what are we gonna do now?" Vera asked.

"Well, first, we need to bring this out to the open." Edward said.

"And I know just how to do it!" SG exclaimed.

"Gossip Girl?" Vera asked.

SG shook her head. "Nope! Even better."

XXX

A Hispanic girl with medium length black hair approached SG. "You have it?"

"Sure do, Alex!" SG held up a breifcas3e and opened it. The briefcase held almost a million dollars in cash. Alex looked at it dreamily. She reached for the money, but SG pulled it away and closed the briefcase. "Ah! Not until you do this one favor."

Alex glared at SG, but folded her arms and gave in. "Fine.,"

XX

Alex, SG, some of the reviewers, and the Cullens except Nessie and Jake were hanging out in the Green Room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked in.

"Oh, Hy, Aro. Marcus. Caius." Carlisle greeted. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. We just decided to hang with the gang." Aro laughed uproaringly.

Alex leaned towards SG. "Is that the guy?"

"Yep." SG replied.

Alex stood up and laughed. "Good one,.Aro. Hey, you know what else is a good one?_ 'Some are evil, some are ki8nd, but now all must speak their mind'_." Alex waved her hand in a half-circle and pointed to Aro.

"Hey, Aro! Tell us how your sister died!" SG called out.

"I killed her because I wanted Marcus to join the Volturi, and I used Gia's powers to keep him loyal." Aro then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Marcus looked shocked. He turned to face Aro. "You killed my wife? Your own sister?"

"Oh...who cares? It was like a thousand years ago!" Caius jumped in. "It's in the past!"

Marcus glared at Caius. "You stay out of this!" He turned to Aro. "How could you do this to me, Aro? I loved her!"

"Now, Marcus, try to understand..."

"Understand what?! That you'd step over your sister's body to get what you want?" Marcus asked, his voice cracking.

"Well, how else would I gain your loyalty?" Aro shrugged.

Marcus glared at Aro. "You and me- we're done." He pushed past Aro and left the room.

"Marcus!" Aro turned around angrily. "Take one more step, and you're dead."

Marcus turned around and laughed humorlessly. "I'm already dead." He takes one step. Aro tackled him, and ripped his body to pieces.

Bella gasped. "No!"

"Well, at least he's with his wife again/." Edward shrugged. Bella glared at Edward.

Caius glared at SG. "You planned this, didn't you?"

SG smiled, leaned back, and put her hands behind her head. "I might've had something to do with it."

Caius growled angrily and lunged for SG. Emmet got between them, and ripped Caius' head off. He held Caius' dead body over his head. "RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRR! I AM EMMETT: DESTROYER OF EVIILLLL!"

Everyone stared. SG cleared her throat and smiled at Emmett. "Thanks, Emmett. I owe you big time."

Emmett waved his hand bashfully. "Ah, it was nothing."

Carlisle walked over to Aro. "You've gone too far this time."

"And how is that, exactly?" Aro asked politely.

"Kidnapping my granddaughter, compromising my son, planning my death, keeping your sister's murder from everyone? You will stop at nothing to dominate the world, will you?" Carlisle asked, teeth gritting.

"May I ask where this is coming from?" Aro asked, confused.

"For years, I've put up with your atrocities. Your wavering friendship." Ca4rlisle pointed a finger at Aro and advanced towards him slowly. "But not anymore. Right here, right now, YOU are going to face JUSTICE!"

Aro chuckled. "My dear Carlisle. I do believe you need some time alone. I only do what I do for the good of us vampires."

"STOP LYING!" Carlisle yelled angrily. "You're only doing what's best for YOU!"

Esme put a hand to her heart. "Carlisle!"

"Looks like Carlisle finally grew a pair." Bella whispered to Alice.

"So, you hate me." Aro folded his arms. "I can live with that."

"Good." Carlisle replied.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting this." Aro sighed. "I hope one day we can be friends again."

"Oh, yeah. That'll happen." Carlisle said sarcastically.

"Awesome!" Aro said happily.

Carlisle stared at Aro. "Sarcasm's a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Not really..." Aro admitted. "But seriously, Carlisle, why do you hate me so?"

"Because you are an evil, stubborn, asshole, who will stop at nothing to rule the world!" Carlsle said with controlled anger.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Carlisle punched Aro in the face.

Esme gasped in shock. "Carlisle!"

Aro stood up straight. "So that's how you wanna be like..." Aro pushed up his sleeves and tackled Carlisle to the ground. The two started fighting each other.

"CARLISLE! STOP!" Esme shrieked.

Edward put a hand on Esme's shoulder. "Let it play." He smiled.

"You're living vicariously off of Carlisle, aren't you?" Asked Bella.

"Yes, I am!"

"Go, Carlisle!" Emmett cheered. Jasper joined him. "Go, Carlisle. Go Carlisle. Go, go, go-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Rosalie demanded.

Carlisle and Aro rolled into a room across the hall. The gang heard a ripping sound.

"CARLISLE!" Esme screamed in fear. She ran to the door. Carlisle came out of the room across the hallway holding Aro's decapitated head.

"Man, that felt good!" Carlisle exclaimed. He dropped the head.

SG and Bella looked at each other, then began to sing "_Ding, dong, the bastard's dead._"

"_Which old bastard?_" Asked Bella.

"_The evil bastard!_" SG chirped. Then they sang together. "_Ding, dong, the bastard's de-e-ad!_"

Starletta stepped forward. "SG, I haste to ruin the moment, but since the Volturi is dead now, and the reason we did Twilight Idol was because the Volturi made it a singing contest. Now that the Volturi is dead, what do we do?"

SG thought for a minute, then smiled. "We've come this far. There's still five more people left to audition. We mat as well finish what we started."

"All right!" Emmett pumped his fist.

"Whoo-hoo!" Some of the reviewers cried.

Nessie and Jake walked up to them. "Hey, what'd we miss?"

"Carlisle killed Aro, who killed Marcus, and Emmett killed Caius." SG replied.

Nessie just stared. Then she noticed Aro's head on the ground,. His eyes closed. Nessie bent down. "So...you finished the job?"

Aro immediately opened his eyes. "Hello, Nessie!"

Nessie screamed and kicked Aro's head out the window. They heard a car horn honk, a screech, and a crash,. They then heard an explosion.

"...Oh, well." SG shrugged. "Let's movie on, shall we?"

XXX

In the ampitheater, everyone was cheering and waiting for SG to announce the final five

"All righty! Here we have Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen; Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, and Garrett. Our judges will now decide the final five!"

Garrett stepped forward.

"OH MY GOD YES YOU GO ON!" Ash squealed.

Esteethestrange wrinkled her nose. "Mmmm. You're too emo for my taste. So...no."

"No." Volvo96 said simply. Garrett sulked back in line, and Seth walked up.

"Dawg, you got a good thing going." Ash said. "I think you're a pretty good singer, so yes, you go on."

Esteethestrange nodded. "I agree. You have a beautiful voice. You're in."

Volvo96 stroked his chin. "Yeah, what the hell. You're in."

Seth smiled and stepped back in line. Jake walked forward eagerly.

"No." Ash said simply.

"I think you have such energy and a strong singing voice." Esteethestrange said, smiling. "It'd be a waste for you NOT to go on the final round."

"Yeah. I agree. You do have potential." Volvo96 nodded. Ash groaned slightly. Jake stepped back, and Rosalie stepped forward.

"No." All three judges said simultaneously. Rose flipped her hair, haughtily turned around and stepped back in line. Emmett bounded forward.

"I...just can't picture you in a singing career." Ash wrinkled her nose. "I'm gonna say no"

"I agree." Esteethestrange replied.

Volvo96 grinned. "What are you two girls talking about? He's the awesomest singer ever!"

"Thanks!" Emmett said. He stepped back in line. Alice stepped forward.

"UI alreadty know what you guys think." Alice admitted. "You think I don't have it." Alice shrugged. "Oh well." She stepped back in line, and Jasper stepped forward.

"YES YOU RSDO GO ON!" Ash screamed.

Esteethestrange just shook her head no, and Volvo96 said "Hell no."

Jasper stepped back in line, and Renesmee walked forward nervously.

"Ness, what can I say?" Ash said. "Your dancing is awesome, your singing is awesome as well as your song choices, and your wardrobe is excellent! You definitely go on!"

Esteethestrange nodded eagerly. "I wholeheartedly agree! You're in!"

Volvo96 shook his head. "No. That's all I'm gonna say.:"

Nessie pumped her fists. "Yes! She stepped back and edward stepped forward.

"I can live without your song choices, but you are a good singer." Ash shrugged. "You're in!"

"You have such emot0pio nn and flair when you sing." Esteethestrange told him. "You definitely go on!"

Vlvo96 thought for a minute., "Yeah...I guess you are a good singer. You're in."

Edward smiled and stepped back, and Bella stepped forward. Alice all of a sudden got a vision ans turned to Jasper. "Hey, um...since we're voted out, why don't we just go?"

"No way! I wanna see if Bella gets in!" Jasper told her.

"But I got a vision, and I really, really think we should go." Alice said urgently.

"I'm not leaving, Alice." Jasper said firmly. Alice sighed in defeat. By then, Ash and Esteethestrange gave Bella the green light. It was Volvo96's turn.

"Okay...seriously?" Volvo96 asked. "Who in their right mind would like Bella as a singer? Hell, who would like her as a person? She is the most unlikable, boring, selfish, monotonous, lame, sorry excuse for a person, even a vampire! Plus, she's fugly!"

Edward growled and whipped out a bazooka. "NO, EDWARD! NO!" Both SG and Alice screamed.

Too late. Edward shot a bazooka bullet at Volvo96's head. Volvo96's head exploded, sending blood everywhere. Esteethestrange screamed in horror and fright. She screamed again when Volvo96's corpse fell into her lap. She pushed it off and jumped sideways and screamed as Jasper lunged for Volvo96's corpse. Esteethestrange continued screaming as she scrambled over Ash. Ash cringed, and pushed Esteethestrange off. Esteethestreange sprinted out of the ampitheater, still screaming.

Bella and SG rounded on Edward. "DAMMIT, EDWARD!"

"What? I was defending my wife!" Edward protested.

"Still! You didn't have to freaking KILL the kid!" Bella shrieked. "Honestly, Edward! So WHAT if people don't like me? That's THEIR opinion!

"That still doesn't give them the right to insult you!" Edward argued.

"Oh...my God!" Bella growled. "Just because you love me, doesn't mean you have to kill anyone who insults every..." She begins stamping her foot. "TIME!" Her foot fell through the stage floor, and she fell on her knees. Edward bent down to help her. "Do NOT help me up!:"

SG glared daggers at Edward. "You little prick."

"SG...I'm sorry." Edward held his hands up in surrender.

"You're sorry?" SG seethed. "You freaking killed one of my judges just because he didn't like Bella! What kind of excuse is that?!"

"I...well...I...uh...um..."

"And did you even think of how it would affect Nessie?" SG asked. Nessie was staring at Edward in horror and shock.

Edward shifted uncomfortable. "Um...Nessie, I'm sorry you had to see that." Nessie just stared and blinked.

"Edward, normally, this calls for drastic action." SG ranted. "So you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

"Nothing!" SG shouted. "Because I'm human, and you're a vampire, so I can't hurt you! So....instead...I shall glare at you and make you feel uncomfortable!" SG proceeded to glare at Edward.

After a few minutes, Edward got uncomfortable. "SG? Will you please stop glaring at me?" She didn't budge. "Stop it!" SG still didn't budge. "AAAAH!" He runs off.

"Yeah, you better run!" SG yelled after him. Then she turned to the audience. "Well, folks, it looks like our final five will be Edward, Bella, and Renesmee Cullen; Jacob Black, and Seth Clearwater. See you real soon!" She waved, and walked off.

XXX

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Carlisle asked SG later.

SG sighed. "Well, Volvo96 is dead, and Esteethestrange is too scared to come back. Things can't get much worse."

Ash walked up to SG. "SG, can we talk?"

"Sure!"

Ash sighed. "I don't wanna be a judge anymore. I'm getting bored with this, and/...I'm not that into it as I used to be."

SG's face fell. "Oh. Okay. If that's how you feel."

"Yeah. Sorry." Ash said.

"It's okay." They hug. "I'll see you around."

"See you." Ash waved and walked off.

SG sighed sadly. "Guess I'm gonna need new judges..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**ALL RIGHT! I'm gonna need three new judges. If you're interested, PM me or let me know in your review, and fill out this information:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Judge you want to be (Out of Paula, Randy, and Simon)**

**Favorite character out of the Final Five (Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jake, and Seth)**

**Least favorite character out of the final five**

**Favorite male singer**

**Least favorite male singer**

**Favorite female singer**

**Least favorite female singer**

**Favorite band**

**Least favorite band**

**Favorite musical**

**Least favorite musical**

**Favorite movie**

**Least favorite movie (It'll be relevent, I promise!)**

**Favorite TV Show**

**Least favorite TV Show**

**Thanks! And I'll look forward to your applications!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok...after much thought and deliberation, I finally decided on my three new judges!**

**Read to find out who they are... ;)**

SG smiled as she walked onstage for another night of Twilight Idol. The audience cheered as she walked onstage. "All right! Who's ready for another night of Twilight Idol?"

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The audience screamed.

SG waved her hands to silence them. "All right! After a painful and excruciating judge audition, let me introduce our new judges...Cheyenne!" Cheyenne waved and smiled as she took her seat. "Vera!"

Vera squealed excitedly and ran to her seat. "Yay! I'm so excited!"

"And Squint-La!" SG announced.

"'Sup?" Squint-La took her seat.

"And now, first up of the final five...Edward Cullen singing Everything I Do by Bryan Adams!"

Everyone except Vera and Squint La applauded.

Edward cleared his throat. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my wife, Bella."

_**Look into my eyes - you will see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart - search your soul**_

_**And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

_**Look into your heart - you will find**_

_**There's nothin' there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am - take my life**_

_**I would give it all - I would sacrifice**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

_**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more**_

_**Ya know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

_**There's no love - like your love**_

_**And no other - could give more love**_

_**There's nowhere - unless you're there**_

_**All the time - all the way**_

_**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

_**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more**_

_**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you**_

_**Ya know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you **_

The audience cheered for Edward. SG walked back onstage. "Judges?"

"Hell, no." Vera and Squint-La said together.

Cheyenne shrugged. "I think you have it. I mean, you sing pretty well."

SG shrugged. "Ok, well, see you in the finals."

XXX

"I'm bored." Nessie said dully.

"Me too." Jake replied. They both sighed. "Wanna make out?"

"Okay!" Nessie tackles Jake and starts making out with him.

"Mmmmmm. Oh, yeah." Jake said. "Work it...,oh, yeah. You're a way better kisser than your mom was."

Nessie stopped and pulled away. "What?"

Jake froze. 'Aw, shit!' "Uh...I mean...uh..."

Nessie stood up and star3ed at Jake in shock. "You kissed my mom?"

XX

Seth and Leah were crouched outside of Nessie's dressing room door. Edward and Bella walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asked.

"Shhh!" Seth whispered. "Jake just told Nessie that he kissed you."

"What?" Bella lunged for the door, but Edward grabbed her just in time.

"Bella! Wait! Maybe, he'll talk his way out of this. Let's just listen." The two joined Seth and Leah in listening.

XX

Nessie glared daggers at Jake. "When did you kiss my mother?"

"Never! Never! You were joking!" Seth whispered urgently.

Jake swallowed. "It was before you were born!"

Seth groaned and slapped his forehead.

Nessie grew angrier. "Get out! I want you out of my dressing room!"

"Wait, wait! Calm down, let's talk about this." Jake begged.

"Fine!" Nessie folded her arms. "How was she?" Jake hesitated. "Was she good?" Jake stiull hesitated. "Come on, you said you wanted to talk about. Let's talk about it! How was she?"

"Awful! Awful!" Seth urged. Bella and Edward glared at him. "That['s what you tell your girlfriend to make her fell better."

Jake hesitated still. "She was...different!"

Seth, Leah, Edward, and Bella groaned in anticipation.

Nessie still glared at Jake. "Different...how?"

"W-well, like she was...family! Yeah, family!" Jake replied. :"I'm over her, anyway. She is history. I'm with you now!"

Nessie didn't budge. "You...kissed...my mother. Do you know how scarring and weird that is?"

"Yes...I do. And I'm sorry." Jake said honestly. "But, like I said, I'm overt her. You're my true love!"

Nessie STILL didn't budge. She closed her eyes and turned around. "It's over, Jake. We're done." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

Seth, Leah, and Bella cringed. "Ooohhh..."

Edward pumped his fists. "Yes!" He whispered. Bella smacked Edward's arm angrily. "What?"


	37. Chapter 37

Jake just stared dumbly at Nessie. "Nessie...come on! That was years ago!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Nessie screamed angrily.

Jake yelped and dashed out the door. Bella, Edward, Seth, and Leah had already left. "Geez..."

XX

Bella was nervous and pacing back and forth in her dressing room. "I should talk to her."

"Not a good idea, Bells." Edward advised. ""Aside from Jacob, you're most likely the last person she'd want to talk to."

"But, I want to explain!"

"I know." Edward put his hands up. "Look, I'll talk to her. I'll tell her I tried to prevent you two from getting together, and I should've seen this coming."

"You're gonna take the blame?"

"That's correct."

Bella smiled, relieved. "Thanks. Good luck."

XX

Edward knocked on Renesmee's door. Nessie wrenched it open, with bloodshot eyes. She glared at Edward. _'How could you let this happen?'_

Edward cleared his throat. This was gonna be easier than he thought. "Okay...you're right. I should've been more...responsible and more overprotective. I should've made Emmett sit on her legs to prevent her from going to La Push."

'_You're right. You should have. Then they wouldn't have kissed.'_

"I know." Edward said. "So, we're both agreed that this was totally my fault?"

"Oh, I wouldn't sauy that." Nessie said aloud, folding her arms. "Jake shouldn't have mouth-raped her, and Mom shouldn't have asked Jake for a nicer kiss."

Edwards' mouth opened and closed. "W-well...I totally shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place, which caused her to run to Jake in the first place. Heh. And I never would've broken up with her if Alice hadn't planned your mom's eighteenth birthday party, which she never wanted."

Nessie looked behind Edward. "Dad..."

Edward turned to see Alice standing by the doorway, arms laden with bags, looking angry, hurt, and livid."Alice! Uh...I-I-I can explain!"

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Alice lunged for Edward and started hitting him with party supplies. "I SPEND EVERY SECOND PLANNING PARTIES FORE YOU AND YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?"

Edward held Alice away from him. "Alice-"

Alice kicked him in the groin, and threw him down, and started emptying her bags on Edward. "THAT IS THE LAST TIME IO DO ANYTHING NICE TO YOU, YOU HEAR ME? THE LAST TIME!" She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

Nessie stared wide-eyed and covered her mouth with both hands. She chuckled. "Guess you didn't see that coming, either, huh?"

Edward spat out confetti. "No..."

XX

Bella ran around the studio until she located her daughter, She finally located her in the hallway going towards her dressing room. "Nessie! Nessie, wait up! I've been looking all over for you!" Bella ran over to Nessie, who stopped, but didn't turn around. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Nessie growled and turned to face her mother. "Save your breath! You and Jacob's little affair may have happened before I was born, but Mom...ugh, this studio isn't big enough for the both of us!"

"I didn't mean for this to turn out this way." Bella said quietly."I was just..."

"Just what? Whoring yourself to both Dad and Jake?" Nessie snapped. "I'm not a little kid anymore, okay? Now just leave me alone, and get your own life!" She turned her heel and stormed off.

Bella reached out for her, stunned, then let her hand fall to her side. She stared dumbly after her daughter.

XXX

"All right!~ Who's up for another night of Twilight Idol?"

The audience cheered loudly. SG waved her hands for silence. "And now, up next is Bella Cullen singing...Come on, Get Happy by the Partridge Family? What the hell? WHO CHOOSES THESE SONGS?" SG's headphone beeped.

"You do, SG." said the voice.

"...Oh. ANYWAY! Bella Cullen!" SG gestured to her right. Bella walked slowly on stage looking depressed. "Um...Bella? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Bella asked, dully. "Oh, yeah. Right." She took the mike and trudged to center stage.

'_Oy vey. This song's gonna be ironic...'_ SG thought.

_**Hello world here's a song that we're singing**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringing**_

_**We'll make you happy**_

"You know what would make me happy?" Bella blurted out. "If SOMEONE had kept their mouth shut, and I don't just mean when they blurted out that I kissed them!" The music stopped playing. Bella cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Keep playing."

_**Travelin' along there's a song that we're singin'**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin'**_

_**We'll make you happy**_

_**We'll make you happy**_

"And do you know what else will make me happy?" Bella ranted. "If another certain someone would be grateful! I gave her life! I put my ass on the line to save her life! I fed her, clothed her! Nursed her to health when she was sick!__And how does she repay me? By telling me to get my own life!" She whimpered.

Edward raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "What the hell?"

_**We had a dream we'd go travelin' together**_

_**And spread a little lovin', then we keep moving on**_

_**Something always happens whenever we're together**_

_**We get a happy feeling when we're singing a song**_

"And you know wehat? I could be a lot worse, you know! I could be a child abuser person! I could be a mixture of Emily Gilmore and Julie Cooper!"

"You do know Julie Cooper also had sex with her daughter's ex-boyfriend, right?" Yelled out an OC fan.

"SHUT UP! I'M TALKING HERE!" Bella screamed.

"Geez!" Vera exclaimed.

"And at least I'm aware of what she's doing. And perceptive unlike some certain parents who don't realize their kid was kidnapped, or he's unhappy, and at least I'm not overprotective or paranoid to the point where she puts her life in danger and runs off with the enemy!"__

Rosalie leaned towards Edward. "Who the hell is she talking about?"

Nessie cleared her throat. "Goofy and Simba."

Rosalie gave Nessie a weird look. "Goofy and Simba? Seriously? That's the _best_ she could come up with?"

"Yeah. We watched the Lion King movies and the Goofy movies all the time when I was little...er. Plus, we watched some episodes of Goof Troop on YouTube."

"Okay, but _Goofy _and_ Simba_?" Rosalie was aghast. "They're freaking cartoon characters for Gods' sake! How old is she again?"

Bella sang the last stanza with difficulty.

_**Trav'lin' along, here's a song that we're singing**_

_**Come on get happy**_

_**A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringing**_

_**We'll make you happy**_

_**Come on get happy**_

There were scattered applause amongst the audience. SG walked on stage. "Um...judges?"

"Hell, no." All three judges said together, with looks of horror on their faces.

"Well, that's that."

"My, how the mighty have fallen!" Leah taunted.

"Leah, I swear to God, I will rip out your stomach lining with my bare hands!" Edward threatened,..

"Oh, boo-hoo!" Leah shot back. "I hope your daughter ends up on the electric chair!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed. She lunged for Leah, and beat her bloody. She then proceeded to rip her head clean off.

"OHHHH!" Some of the audience cringed. Seth gasped, and fell over in a dead faint.

A pregnant pause followed. Paul broke it by saying

"You know, Bella _does_ have a good point about Goofy."

Embry and Quil stared at him. "Dude...what the hell?"

"No, think about it! He rarely notices Max getting into trouble all the damned time, and rarely notices he's in danger!" Paul pointed out. "I mean, he probably wouldn't notice if he's being raped in front of him!"

Embry gagged in his mouth, and Quil decided to just join in. "But wouldn't he be screaming for help, and have a look of horror on his face? What else would happen to him?"

"Being tickled?"

"Not if his attacker was taking his clothes off."

"Oooh. You're right." Paul nodded solemnly. "But let's say he was raped when no one's around. Would Goofy notice a change in behavior? Would he try to piece together what happened to him?"

"Probably. I mean, he's not _that_ oblivious." Quil shrugged.

"Ok. Now...what if it happened to Goofy himself?" Paul stroked his chin.

"I think he'd notice if someone was trying to have sex with him without his permission." Quil raised an eyebrow.

"True." Paul nodded.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Embry asked, looking disgusted.

"...I...have no idea..."


	38. Chapter 38

…

**Ok...so, um...I know some reviewers didn't get a chance to appear, so some of you (if not all) are going to appear in the next few chapters. I'll also be tying up some loose ends (The Volturi's wives, who's becoming "Vampire King"...)**

**Also, this chapter will be slightly different. Jake and Edward are going to sing a song to hopefully bring Nessie and Bella back together, then Jake will do his real audition.**

Nessie watched with a daze as the sun slowly rose. She sighed happily. It was her favorite time of day. Everything's so peaceful...

"NAAANTS IGYAMAAAA BAGAITHI BABA!"

Nessie jumped in surprise and banged her back, then her head on the open window. She turned around, and glared angrily at her intruder, who happened to be Emmett.

Emmett cringed and chuckled with embarrassment. "Heh...sorry, Ness. Um...I was just checking in on you."

Nessie rubbed her head with one hand and wiped away tears of pain with the other. "I'm fine, Uncle Emmett."

"Oh...you don't look fine." Emmett shrugged.

"That's because you made me bang myself on the window!" Nessie snapped. Then she realized what she said. "And yes, I know that sounded dirty."

Emmett laughed. "Ah...well, we all have our dirty thoughts."

Nessie sighed. "I just wanna be alone, okay?"

Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. I understand." He backed out of the room and shut the door.

Nessie sighed and flopped on her bed. "Oh, Jake...I miss you, but...I don't know if I can continue this relationship knowing about your affair with my mom..."

Jake was listening quietly at her door. He sighed in disappointment and trudged off.

XXX

Jake walked to the green room and flopped on a beanbag chair, and sighed loudly.

SG looked up from her magazine. "What's wrong, Jake?"

Jake sighed again. "Nessie still misses me, but she doesn't think she can stay with me knowing about me and Bella."

Sqint-la looked up from her chess game with Vera. "Did you try talking to her?"

"She won't let me!" Jake sniffed.

"Well, if she misses you, maybe she will let you." Seth shrugged.

"Yeah..." Jake sighed yet again.

Lacey popped up. "Well, why don't you give her an apology present?"

"I guess that could work." Jake said after considering Lacey's advice.

Lacey nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh! And you can give her chocolates and flowers!"

Jake raised an eyebrow at Lacey. "'Flowers and chocolates'? Seriously? That's a lame gift! What kind of advice giver are you?" He scoffed, then he realized what he had done.

"Jacob Black..." Lacey seethed. Then she became really angry. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Jake jumped up and ran out the door. "SUCK MY BALLS, LACEY!"

Lacey screamed and tore after Jake. Jake ran all the way to the top floor and caught his breath. "Phew! I think I lost her." He walked calmly down the hall. The elevator opened. Jake yelped and tore back down the hall when the elevator revealed Lacey to be inside. Lacey stepped out and concentrated on Jake, who was heading for the window. He gasped in horror and fear. SG, some of the reviewers, and Edward, Bella, and Nessie appeared just as Jake was thrown out of a window.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEEEEYYY!"

"Jake!" Nessie yelled frantically. She sprinted to the broken window and looked out to see Jake falling flat on the ground below. She gasped, and sprinted outside to where Jake fell. Jake just stirred and was waking up. Nessie sighed and chuckled with relief and ran over to him.

"Oh, Jake! You're okay!" Nessie flung herself at Jake and hugged him. Then she pulled away. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"You had every right to be." Jake said dazed and slightly confused. "I'd...probably be the same way."

Nessie sighed. "I miss you, but...I just don't know if I can...after..."

"Well...would it even the playing board if you made out with my dad?" Jake asked. Nessie stared at Jake for a while to see if he was being serious. He got nervous. After a minute, Nessie burst out laughing. Jake followed along awkwardly, then laughed uproariously. Everyone followed their lead.

SG gasped for breath and turned to Alice. "Why are we laughing?"

Alice gasped for breath. "I have no idea!" She continued laughing.

"Well, it'll definitely pr9ovbe pedophilia runs in the family!" Edward exclaimed. He laughed, and stopped when everyone stared at ghim. Emmett finally threw an apple atr Edward's head. Edward turned around and glared at Emmett, whop smiled innocently, waved, and sprinted down the street.

Bella smiled nervously and walked up to Nessie. "Nessie, um...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. But you have to know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Aaawwww!" The girls chorused.

Nessie sighed heavily. "I don't know..."

"Aw, come on, Nessie. She stood by you when no one else would!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jasper exclaimed earnestly.

Nessie bit her lip in thought. Bella gave Nessie the puppy-dog pout, Edward growled threateningly at Nessie, and Jake looked hopefully at her. Nessie bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I...I'll have to think about this."

They all stared at Nessie as she walked back inside. Edward frowned and started walking after her. "That's it. Let me at her!"

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed in alarm. She and Jake held him back. After a minute, Edward calmed down.

"I'm sorry, guys." Edward said sincerely.

"That's okay." Said Jake.

XX

Jake ran to Edwards dressing room excitedly.

"EDWARD! I HAVE THE BEST IODEA EVER!"

Edward, who was meditating In the middle of a circle of candles sat perfectly still even at Jake's loud intrusion. "Yes, Jacob?"

Jake looked at Edward strangely. "Um...what are you doing?"

"Meditating." Edward stated simply. "So...what is your best idea?"

"I have an idea that will get Nessie to change her mind about Bella." Jake announc3ed. "Wanna hear it?"

"Sure." Edward sighed. "At this rate, I'll try anything." Jake eagerly handed Edward a sheet with song lyrics on it. Edward glanced over it, then looked up at Jake puzzled. "A Disney song?"

"What:? It's inspirational." Jake shrugged. "And...it'll help Nessie draw closer to Bella."

"So...we get them to sing it?"

"No, Edward." Jake smiled and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "_We_ sing it."

Edward stared at Jake, unconvinced.

XX

The audience cheered as SG walked onstage. "How y'all doing?" The audience screamed wildly. "All right, we're gonna start the night off differently tonight. Edward and Jacob will be paying a special tribute to their significant others, then Jake's gonna give his real audition afterwards. But now, let's hear it from Edward and Jacob!" SG handed the microphone to Edward.

Edward was wearing a light green short-sleeved turtleneck with a dark brown open vest, blue jean shorts, and light browen shoes with dark green socks. Alice's left eye started twitching. She turned to Jasper. "Who let hinm ou8t of his dressing room like that?"

"Thank you, SG." Edward turned to the audience. "As some of you already know, there's a rift between my wife and my daughter. Jake and I will be staging an intervention in song. I will be representing Bella, while Jacob will represent Renesmee. Girls, this is for you."

Edward walked to the middle of the stage where Jake was sitting on a raised platform dressed in a red short-sleeved hoodie, baggy jeans, and black shoes.

_Jake  
There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas  
And your mind is missin', no offense, a screw_

Edward  
None taken

Jake  
Still, whatever mess I land in  
Who is always understandin'?  
Nobody else but you

Edward  
Oh, your moodiness is now and then, bewilderin'  
And your values may be, so to speak, askew

Jake  
Gesundheit

Edward  
Thanks

Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each cat-a-strophe?  
Nobody else but you

Both  
Nobody else buy you  
It's just our luck  
We're stuck together

Nobody else but you  
Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through

Jake  
So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric

Edward  
And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo

Both  
But when life becomes distressin'  
Who'll I be S.O.S-ing?

Jake  
If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue  
Though he seems intoxicated  
He's just highly animated  
And he's nobody else but

Edward and Jake stood up and slowly walked to Bella and Nessie, who were sitting on opposite sides of the aisles. Bella was dressed in a read turtleneck sweater with an open green vest and blue jeans, and Nessie was dressed in a white turtleneck sweater and jeans.

Edward and Jake each took their respective significant others' hand and pulled them up onstage, next to each other.  
_  
Both  
Nobody else but you  
We've turned into a true-blue duo  
Hard times we've had a few_

Edward  
Like we're thrown in the drink

Jake  
Like we're tossed outta town

Both  
But when I start to sink, 

_Hey, I'd rather go down  
With nobody else but Y-O-U!_

Edward and Jake put an arm around each other's shoulders. As the song finished, Edward kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Dad!" Nessie exclaimed, surprised.

Edward chuckled, embarrassed. "Sorry. Got carried away there."

Jake rubbed his cheek and his eye twitched. "I was gonna say..."

Nessie smiled and turned to Edward. "That song you sang taught me a lesson." Edward smiled proudly at her as she turned to her mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Bella smiled. "It's okay, Baby." They hugged, and the audience cheered.

SG walked onstage again. "Awww! That's so cute!" Bella and Nessie pulled away and walked to their seats. Edward followed happier than ….well, ironically, Goofy when he became a father.

SG faced the audience. "And now, Jacob Black singing I'm A Believer by Smash Mouth!"

Jake took center stage and cleared his throat. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Nessie."

_I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me  
Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams_

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried

I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
The more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried

What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried

Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
Then I saw her face  
I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm a believer

__Everyone clapped and cheered. Nessie ran up on stage to kiss Jake. SG walked onstage, clapping. She turned to the judges. "Judges?"

Vera wrinkled her nose. "Hmmm...I dunno...I guess it's a yes.

"Nah, I don't like the song." Cheyenne piped up.

"No." Squint-la said simply.

SG shrugged. "Well, that's all for night!" She waved. "See ya real soon!"

XXX

Carlisle hummed to himself as he tidied up his dressing room. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He called out in a singsong. He smelt three vampire women and one man walk into his room. He turned around and gasped in horror as he saw the Volturi's wives, Jane, and Alec glared at him. Carlisle swallowed nervously.

_'Oh, shit! I am in trouble now...'_

**Tehehehe...bet you didn't see_ that _coming, did you?**


End file.
